The new manager is a WTF
by poakkis
Summary: Little this and little that. What do you get, when you add up a famous boyband and a tomboy girl manager? Read to find out! And review too! x3 COMPLETED! FINALLY!
1. Manager problems

**Thank you to everyone who read my other two stories! This will be my first multiple chapters story...I just got a stupid idea for a story and ding, this is the result . Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, but the OC is mine **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Manager problems 

It was a nice, sunny and warm day at the countryside. There were a few little farms here and there, and it was peaceful. Except for one, large and luxurious mansion where this story begins…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A group of young teenagers gathered around the twitching body on the floor. One of the boys crouched down and poked the poor (half-dead) man.

"Do you think he's dead?" he asked the others and continued poking the poor guy.

"I didn't think he would collapse this soon. It has been only two days" another boy smiled and chuckled innocently at the sight.

"Senpai, I think we really caused our manager some serious mental damage…again" the youngest boy mumbled to his taller friend next to him.

"Shouldn't we call an ambulance? Will they find the way here? This is quite far from the city after all…"

"Relax senpai, they've probably memorized the way already, seeing how this happens quite often."

"Ore-sama demands you to tell what on earth is going on in Ore-sama's house!"

"You know, Monkey King, this is _our_ house not yours."

"Do you have a problem with Ore-sama, ahn?"

"Shut up, Monkey King."

"Guys, just stop and call the ambulance already!"

"Mada Mada Dane."

* * *

"WHAT!?" the man stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on his desk. 

"It's true, they're asking for a replacement again", the secretary whimpered and slipped out of the room to do her job.

Sakaki Tarou sighed and fell back to his chair. How many times did he already send them a new manager??? 10? 20? 50? He couldn't remember anymore.

The Princes. They were one of the most popular boy-bands in Japan. They had unique music, along with unique personalities. They were driving Sakaki Tarou, the president of Royal Enterprises, to an early grave.

"Those guys are a pain. No matter who it is, they always succeed to send the poor soul to mental institute!" he sighed, frustrated, and felt like crying…again…because of _them_.

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sakaki called leaning his head on the palm of his hand.

The door opened and a smiling figure entered.

"Hello, Tarou-chan! You don't look too well. Is it them again?" she asked and hugged the stressed man.

"Yes, I don't know what to do anymore! Those guys are impossible!" he explained and took a sip of the coffee she had brought him.

"They must be quite hard to handle, seeing you in such condition" she looked at him sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"Every men I sent are currently mentally ruined. The toughest of them lasted barely two weeks!"

"Men? You ever thought about sending a woman?"

"What are you, crazy? A normal woman would probably collapse in a day!" he took another sip from his coffee.

"Send me!"

Now the coffee was spat all over the table.

"WHAT!? I will NOT send you!"

"Why? I know this stuff, I was taught by you after all! I probably know more than the real ones!"

"I will not risk losing you because of those, those... devils!"

She laughed a little at that. "Gosh Tarou-chan, you know I'm actually weird myself, they wouldn't probably affect me that much. Besides, all the others were men and quite old, weren't they? So, I'm a perfect opposite!"

"I still don't know…"

"I'm just a substitute, remember? As long as Ryuuzaki-san is recovering abroad, I'll do the paperwork, send them to you and you just make someone sign them if needed. I'm not a manager yet, after all."

Sakaki thought about it. He certainly needed someone to look after the boys, and he knew she was actually the perfect one to tend and look after the devils, as he called them, but…SHE WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!

As if sensing his nervousness, she put a hand on his and smiled. "I'll be okay, I promise."

Sakaki heaved a heavy sigh, but nodded. "Alright, but if they do anything to you, I'll personally kill them."

* * *

"Oh? That was certainly fast, Sakaki-san! Tomorrow already? Yes, that's fine. Is that so? Yes, yes, we'll go easy on him, bye!" Fuji said and hung up. He was smiling widely as he went to the others, who were currently watching a movie in the basement. He simply went to the control room and stopped the film. 

"Huh?" "What happened?" "Put the fucking film going!" he could hear their complains and came out smiling his ever-present close-eyed smile.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you all!" Fuji announced and everyone turned on their seats to look at him.

Fuji smiled a little wider and said: "Our new manager is coming tomorrow!"

"WHAAAT???"

"Fuji, you're not joking, are you?" Tezuka gave the smiling boy a stern look.

"I would never joke about something like this" Fuji swore smiling oh, so innocently.

"Wow! Hear that, Echizen! He's coming tomorrow!" Momo yelled at his friend, who just blocked his ears.

"Momo-senpai, you're too loud", Ryoma finished complaining just before he was glomped by his other friend Kikumaru Eiji.

"Nya! Ochibi, our new manager will come tomorrow! Yay!" Eiji yelled in the poor boy's ear.

"You too, Kikumaru-senpai…"

"Everyone, calm down!" Atobe yelled, and everyone shut their mouths.

"Well that was fast" Mukahi Gakuto commented from his seat.

"Indeed it was. It was only yesterday, and tomorrow we already have another toy, I mean, replacement manager" Oshitari Yuushi smirked.

"Please, don't be so hard on him this time!" Oishi Shuichiro and Oohtori Choutaro begged the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? Hate it, like it, think nothing about it, whatever but please leave a comment. Criticism is very much appreciated .**

**_poakkis_ **


	2. The new manager

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I'm happy you like it .  
Not gonna talk much about this now, enjoy!  
And no, I still don't own PoT!  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The new manager

Next morning, the young teenagers were eagerly waiting their new toy to torment till the brick of sanity. Well, it depends on how you label eager…

Tezuka was calmly reading, Jiroh was (as usual) sleeping soundly on the sofa, Atobe was taking his fifth shower that morning, Ryoma was having an eating contest with Momo, Oishi was worrying around, Eiji was having a heated argument about how to eat apples with Mukahi, Oshitari and Hyoshi were watching the everyday circus, Fuji was talking with his younger brother on the phone, Tanaka twins Yohei and Kohei were trying (the keyword is _trying_) to bake in the kitchen with Inui and Marui, Kawamura was tidying the entrance, Kaidoh was outside playing with some stray cats, Sanada was practicing kendo, Shishido was having a conversation with Ootori, Aoi just kept jumping around the house and yelling how excited he was, Kirihara had locked himself to his room and was probably sleeping, Sengoku was jumping around with Aoi, Kamio was listening music and Shinji was mumbling to himself in the corner.

"So, I wonder how long this one will last" Sengoku suddenly said out loud.

"Hmm, my guess is four days!" Aoi yelled his comment as always.

"Well, we'll find out pretty soon" Atobe said as he came downstairs full dressed.

"Now, to be exact" Tezuka said as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked as he gulped another sandwich.

"They're here."

Everyone bolted to the door and outside. Kirihara came down too upon seeing the car parked in front of the mansion, and Kabaji, who was Atobe's some kind of a personal bodyguard/servant, carried Jiroh outside.

Everyone held their breaths as Sakaki came out.

"I see, so everyone decided to come out this time" Sakaki remarked, and someone huffed in the crowd.

"Let me make some things clear now:

1. Sora will be here as long as possible

2. If you hurt Sora in any way, I will personally kill you

3. Sora is your manager, not a servant. You will help Sora as much as you can.

4. You're not allowed to make any moves on Sora.

"Why would we make moves on some old man? That's sick!" Mukahi shouted and others agreed. (just to remind you, they don't know it's a her yet)

"Who ever said Sora's an old man?" Sakaki asked a bit angry.

That silenced them. They all looked confused.

The car's backdoor opened, and a figure stepped out. The boys' jaws dropped.

There, right in front of them, stood a girl around their age.

They were speechless. Every each one of them. Not even Ryoma found any sarcastic comments.

They all just stared at her.

The girl was wearing baggy pants, a pair of blue tennis shoes and a sky blue tank top. Her

shoulder-length brown hair was unevenly cut, but not recklessly. She had poison green eyes, which scanned them as she smiled.

"Hello, my name's Sakaki Sora. Nice to meat you, Princes" she smiled.

Everyone stood still, until Momo started laughing.

"You. Can't. Be. Serious! That little girl, our manager?" and he just kept on laughing.

Sora twitched. She started to slowly approach Momo, who stopped laughing. She put her hand on Momo's cheek, caressing it softly. When he was totally off guard and busy blushing like mad, Sora smirked and tackled him to the ground.

"What…just happened?" Momo asked bewildered as Oishi helped him back up.

"Just for your information, I ain't any little girl. I'm the same age as you, 13, and don't you dare call me that again" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey! That isn't nice! I wanted to be the one to do that!" Kamio complained loudly.

"Which? Touch his cheek or tackle him?" Sora asked wickedly.

"O-of course the tackle! What did you think?!" Kamio shouted and turned away.

Sakaki nodded. Sora could handle them, at least for a while. Though it hurt him a little to see her touching the boys...(ewww, keep your mind off of perverted things people!)

"Now, would you please be nice and help me with my stuff?" Sora asked all sweet and innocent again. "You can't be that inconsiderate to let a helpless little girl like me to take all her packages by herself, can you?"

"Kabaji, take her luggage" Atobe told the gorilla behind him.

"Usu" Kabaji answered and took as many as he could.

There were still some.

"Nya I'll help Sora-chan with her stuff!" Eiji suddenly piped up and took some stuff too.

"I won't lose to you, Kikumaru!" Mukahi said and took about the same amount of luggage Eiji had taken. Then those two raced inside.

"Oh well, I can take these four myself" Sora mumbled, but someone was faster.

"I'll take these, Sora-san. Don't overwork yourself, okay?" Oishi smiled and went inside with two suitcases.

Tezuka took the other two, and nodded at her: "Welcome, Sora-san."

Sora smiled. In the end, she didn't have to carry even her small purse, since Sengoku took it.

Sengoku guided her to her room. It was in the fourth floor, and on the door read 'Manager' with black letters.

Sora didn't like the text, so she immediately changed to the one she brought from home: it read Sora with sky-blue and it had some clouds around the letters.

Her room was nothing special. Of course, she had her own shower, but if she wanted to take a bath she would have to go downstairs to where they had the 'band's wash room'. Frankly, she would go take a bath with the guys. (alert! detected perverted thoughts!)

She shuddered at the thought.

She thanked the ones that helped her with her luggage and started to unpack her things. As she took her time, the boys downstairs were ordering pizzas.

"Hey, what do you think she eats?" Momo asked from the phone.

"Dunno, just order the same as always. With her size, she can't eat much" Kamio said.

"Hey, Ochibi's small too and he can eat a LOT, you know!" Eiji piped in.

"Yeah, well, we're talking about a girl here" Momo said.

"Well, I think Echizen is rather cute and feminine" Fuji smiled sweetly.

"Speak for yourself" Ryoma glared at Fuji, who merely chuckled.

"Finally! I'm done!" Sora cheered and jumped on her bed. It was so soft. She curled up and slowly fell asleep.

"Sora-chan! Sora-chan!"

"Sora! The food's here, let's eat!"

Eiji and Marui listened from outside her door. There was silence.

"Let's go in!" Marui smirked and slowly opened the door and slid in, Eiji following right behind him.

They noticed that the room was decorated with only a few girly things, like some pictures of her and her friends, a few posters of Kimeru, some combs, hairbrushes, -clips, -ornaments, ribbons and a jewel box on the dressing table with a mirror, and a painting on the wall above her bead. Sora was sleeping on that said bed.

The redheads quietly approached the sleeping girl. She seemed so peaceful, slightly snoring, her hair in a mess.

The boys looked at each other, grinning mischievously. They thought about the exact same thing.

Sora started to stir, when she felt something crawl on her leg. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times and looked at her feet. She paled.

On her leg was a huge, black spider.

She screamed.

Oh God, she screamed loudly! The whole building was shaking, the glasses looked ready to shatter in her room. The redheads thought they would never hear again after she finally stopped after kicking the spider to the floor and stomping on it for a good while all the way screaming like her head was being ripped off.

When she finally stopped, she spotted two boys hiding behind her bed. She hadn't noticed them earlier, but now that she did, she looked at her feet. The spider was a toy. And she knew who had played this trick on her.

Eiji and Marui glanced up as they felt a murdering aura. Sora was currently towering over them, cracking her knuckles in a scary way.

Their cries for help were heard all over the countryside.

"What took you so long? And what was that yelling and crashing?" Oishi worried as he heard the trio come down.

"Marui-san, Kikumaru-san! What happened to you?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Hmph, that's certainly not cool" Shishido remarked.

The redheads were all busted. They had several bruises, and Kikumaru was limping his left leg. Marui whimpered and tried to stop the nosebleed. Sora was smiling at the others, being the only one untouched.

"I'm sorry we're late. You start already, I have to tend their injuries that were caused by, umm, an accident" Sora smiled sweetly and the two followed her into the kitchen.

The others were silent for a moment, before Momo dug into the food like a pig. The others followed suit and ate.

"Ow!" Marui yelped and closed his eyes as Sora pressed disinfected cotton to the bruises that were caused by her.

"I'm sorry, I kind of lost it" she apologized and placed a bandaid to his left cheek carefully.

"But you sure are strong. It hurts like hell!" Marui said and opened his eyes. He blushed a little noticing how close they were.

"W-why aren't you tending Kikumaru? He was hurt too, you know" he stuttered and looked away.

"Eiji-kun? He said he'd do it himself. I'll just have to put a bandage on his leg, I bet he can't do it correctly himself" Sora laughed a little. "Now, your face and arms should be fine. Take off your shirt."

"W-w-w-w-w-what!?" Marui blushed like mad.

"Well, I kicked your back too, didn't I? I have to put some ice-gel on those bruises too, you know" Sora explained, not the least bit affected by her earlier comment.

"Uh, okay."

As Sora was gently applying the cold gel to his back, Marui was trying to hide his blush from Eiji, who was smirking like a mad man from across the kitchen.

"All done! Let's go and eat, if they left anything for us that is!" Sora had finished putting the bandage to Eiji's leg.

And, as they guessed, there was no food left for them.

"Sorry! We tried to stop them but, you know how they go crazy when it's about food!" Oishi was apologizing while Sora looked through the fridge.

"It's okay, really. I'll just make us something" she said and kicked the fridge shut. She had some eggs, potatoes, onion, salt and spices on the table.

"Umm, what are you going to make?" Eiji asked a little warily.

"Omelette" Sora answered as she started chopping the onion.

"Uhh, is it edible?" Marui asked as she was halfway ready.

"Yes, why else would I cook it? I ate it a lot when I was visiting my grandparents in Finland last month" Sora said tossing the potatoes in.

"You have grandparents in Finland?" Oshitari asked.

"Where is Finland?" most of the people in the kitchen wondered.

"Yeah, my mother was from there" Sora answered and took three plates from the shelf.

"Was? What do you mean?" Shishido asked.

Sora didn't answer as she put the portions on the table in front of Marui and Eiji and sat down herself.

"Oh, sorry" Shishido mumbled.

"It's okay. Do you have anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Eh? No."

Sora took a bite and munched. Everyone in the room looked at her.

She swallowed. "You know, it's not poison. You can eat" she said and resumed her eating.

Eiji took a forkful and put it in his mouth. He munched. His face lit up and he said: "It'sh gwood!"

So, the three ate and Sora put the plates to the dishwasher.

"How was it?" she asked from the two.

"It was actually pretty good, but I prefer sweet things" Marui answered.

"It was yummy!" Eiji cheered and gave her a bear hug. "Make me some for breakfast, please?"

Sora smiled at the boy. "Okay, I'll make you some."

"Yayy!!!" Eiji started jumping around the kitchen with one foot, since the other was hurt.

"I want to taste it too!" Momo complained.

"There is some left, you can take it" Sora offered the frying pan to the boy, who grabbed the leftovers and munched.

"It IS good! I want some too for breakfast!"

"I guess I have to go shopping, I don't think we have enough food here" Sora smiled and went to call a taxi.

"I'll go with you!"

"Me too!"

"Let's all go!"

Sora sweat-dropped. They would need a bus…

* * *

**So, this was chapter 2, hope you liked it! Now, if you'd be a wonderful, lovable and totally the best human/something else alive, I'd like it if you could leave a little comment for me .**


	3. The shopping trip

**Thank you again for reviewing, it helps me a lot when I read your comments! And really, I won't kill anyone, just give me honest words .**

**...I'm really afraid I might turn Sora into a Mary Sue...I DON'T WANT THAT!!! Please, tell me if she's turning into one so I can change her back into human again!**

**Enjoy! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The shopping trip

"This is sooooo exciting!" Jiroh was jumping up and down on his seat.

"Jiroh-kun, calm down. It's only grocery shopping" Sora tried to calm him.

"But but but! I haven't been outside shopping for a long time! And these disguises are sooooo cool!"

Sora just smiled at the boy. _Is this really the same guy who was fast asleep just a minute before we told him we'd go out?_

"That Jiroh, one moment he's fast asleep, the second he's as hyper as human can be" Oshitari remarked from the seat behind them where he was sitting with Mukahi.

"Oh really? I didn't notice" Sora smiled, but you could hear clear sarcasm in her voice, which Oshitari effectively ignored.

"Sora-chan, where are we going?" Eiji asked from the other side of the bus.

"To this mall I usually go to. They have a child park so I guess I'll just drop all of you there and have a nice time shopping myself" Sora laughed seeing Eiji's face.

"Mou, Sora-chan you meanie…" Eiji pouted.

Fuji smiled and opened his sky blue eyes a little. "You're quite good,_Sora-kun_" he praised.

"My, thank you, _Syuu-chan_" Sora smiled and the two chuckled in a very, very scary way.

"Ah, ha ha, I guess Fujiko found a new friend" Eiji said inching as far from the two as he could on his seat.

"I'm so NOT going out in this _thing_" Ryoma scowled with a dark cloud above his head.

"Why,_Ryo-chan_? I think you're so cute in that, ne, Syuu-chan?" Sora smiled all innocent.

"I totally agree, Sora-kun" Fuji smiled and teasingly hugged Ryoma, who was, by the way, sitting next to him. "Ryo-chan is just too adorable in this dress!"

"Fuji-senpai! Hands off!" Ryoma yelled as he tried to push Fuji away, wondering how on earth did he end up sitting next to the sadist.

"Sora-san, why did you make them wear girls' clothing? There would've been enough men's clothes, you know" Oishi asked a few seats away.

"But it would be suspicious if everyone was a guy, don't you think?" Sora reasoned.

"Then, why are YOU dressed like a boy?" Atobe asked.

"Because I prefer guys' clothes, I totally detest skirts. Enough reasons?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Looks like our new manager is a real tomboy" Kirihara mumbled, and Sanada beside him nodded.

* * *

"We're here, miss" the driver said and parked the buss.

"Thank you. Could you wait for us here? We won't take long" Sora asked from Mr. Mitarashi, which was the driver's name.

"Sure, take your time."

"All right, listen up! Once we go inside, you'll follow me. No one is allowed to wonder off by himself, in any circumstances. Understood?" Sora instructed and turned on her heels and went inside.

Everyone followed her, as she had told them to. Atobe was walking at the front too, talking with Tezuka and Sanada with the ever-present Kabaji following close behind him. The rest were just following and chatting/quarrelling/fighting among themselves.

One by one, the people started to decrease. Sora didn't notice it, until they came to the food section and she turned around to find only a few people were left from the original group.

"I TOLD them to NOT wander off!" she cursed clearly angry that almost none of the boys, except Tezuka, Atobe, Sanada, Oishi, Kabaji, Hiyoshi, and Kawamura, had listened to her.

* * *

_In a pet shop_

"Waa, kawaii" Eiji and Jiroh cooed over almost every animal in the shop.

"Can I help you?" asked a random shop assistant.

"They're so cute and small!"

"It's such a shame that some of the guy's are allergic…"

"Excuse me, but do I know you sirs?" the random guy asked the duo.

"No, we've never met! Hehe, heh…!"

"HEY! YOU TWO!"

"Sora-chan! You came to-"

"What the hell were you doing? Get here this minute or I'll seriously hurt you!"

"You'd better listen to her. Here, carry these" Tezuka said and gave each boy a shopping bag full of food, while everyone else (who hadn't run off) tried to calm down the fuming Sora.

* * *

_Elsewhere, in a clothes shop_

"Ne, Ryo-chan, try this!"

"There's no way I'm going to model for you in that, senpai…"

"Aww, you'd look so cute…"

"Why don't you try it on, since you like it so much?"

"But I want _you_ to wear it!"

"…senpai, those guys are looking at us."

"Oh, so they are."

"…they're FLIRTING with US!"

"Oh my, so it seems. How troublesome."

"…you don't seem to be bothered at all. Now, let go of me."

"Fuji and Ryoma! You'd better come here right now or I'll bite your heads off!"

"Looks like I'm saved" Ryoma sighed and ran to the group, staying a good way away from the pissed off girl.

* * *

_Somewhere in a totally random corridor._

"Ne, Yuushi."

"What is it, Gakuto?"

"We're totally lost, aren't we?"

"I'd rather say that we're temporarily separated from everyone else in an unfamiliar place."

"…we're lost. How can the four of us get lost?!"

"Shishido-san, please calm down. I don't think we should be drawing too much attention towards us."

"You're right, Choutaro."

"As always."

"Shut up, Gakuto!"

"Look! Everyone's there! Let's go!"

When they reached the others, Sora scolded them (yelled curses to their faces) and they continued on their merry way to look for the others.

* * *

_In a totally random place_

"…where the HELL am I???" Kirihara yelled in panic as people just stared at him as if he was from another planet...or maybe he was...it could be possible, since they defy the Laws of Physics all the time in PoT!

"Oi! Kirihara! We're here!" Eiji bounced up and down waving like crazy.

"You guys…"

"Kirihara! What the #(&/ were you thinking, getting lost like that?!" Sora fumed.

"Sorry…"

Sora suddenly smiled. "It's okay, at least we found you were okay. Let's find the others now."

"Why were you so kind to HIM when you just shouted at US?!" Shishido yelled, earning a cold glare from Sora.

"He said sorry, you didn't."

"…that's it?!"

* * *

_In another totally random place_

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID- hey, where's everyone?"

"I think we got separated…"

"Isn't that obvious, you stupid peach!"

"Wanna go at it, eh, Mamushi?!"

"Fight somewhere else, now get your asses over here and don't wander off again!" Sora yelled and dragged the two to the others.

* * *

_In a candy shop_

"Which should I take, strawberry or mint…oh, they have coke too!"

"Really? I want to try coke!"

"Don't they have any orange-flavoured?"

"Seriously, I would've never guessed that you two loved candy!"

"Yeah well, we just never show it but –"

"- we really love sugar!"

"Me too! I couldn't live without candy, gum and cakes!"

"We know..."

They bought their things and came out.

"Did you have fun shopping?" a cold, cold voice echoed and sent shivers down their spines.

"Eheh, hey Sora…" the three said uneasily.

Sora just glared at them, shouted a few scolds and they took off with everyone else.

* * *

_In a fast food restaurant_

"I wonder where everyone else is…?"

"Really, they shouldn't have walked so fast. Why did I even come here? It's not like I want anything special for breakfast, I never eat anything else than a sandwich. I didn't even want to come, but all of a sudden I was just forced to wear these clothes and then I was dragged against my will to the buss. I wonder if the buss is still waiting. What time is it? I wonder when they'll come to pick us up. I don't want to be here forever…this cheeseburger is disgusting, why did you order this? You know I hate cheeseburgers, or it seems like you don't. Or maybe you just didn't remember at the time, but you have quite a good memory so that wouldn't be logical but then again nothing's logical in this world and-"

"Shinji!"

"What is it, Akira?"

"Shut up already!"

"Yes, and come with us so we can find the rest of the missing ones and go home" Sora came and dragged them by their ears to the others.

* * *

_In some random shop_

"I wonder where everyone else is?" Aoi wondered.

"Me too. I kind of miss them." Sengoku admitted.

"Wonder if they miss us too?"

"They're probably worried sick about us…"

"Found you! I thought we'd never find the rest of you!" Sora sighed angrily and they continued on their little journey around the mall.

"Hey, where's Inui?" Momo suddenly asked.

"There" Sora said as they came outside.

Sure enough, Inui was leaning against the buss talking with Mr. Mitarashi.

"I knew he would be smart enough to find his way outside to the buss once he got lost" Sora said and led the group to the buss.

"…Why didn't I think about it?!" everyone who got lost wondered.

"'Coz that's just the way you are. Now, get in" Sora ordered and they listened. Yes, even Atobe went to the buss without a single complaint.

As the buss started moving, Sora stood up. She went to the front, grabbed the microphone (you know, the one at the front of every buss) and took a deep breath. Then, she began the REAL scolding.

"Did you really not listen to me? I told you to stick together, but nooo, you just had to go off on your own! Do you guys have any idea how WORRIED I was?!" Sora half yelled to the mic, and those who got lost or separated bowed their heads in shame.

"I really was worried! Not only because I'm your sort of a manager, but because I care about you guys. If you'd been kidnapped, I don't know what I would've done!"

"Were you really that worried?" someone asked.

"Yeah, you don't believe me?"

"No, it's just that…we've just met, how could you care so much?" Atobe asked.

"I just worry about everything, that's all. If you understand and won't do that again then it's all fine" Sora waved her hand dismissively and put the mic back down.

The ride home was oddly quiet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, here's the third chapter! The end was kinda off, couldn't think about anything to write xD I might add the next chapter soon, depends on how I feel...To add or not to add, what a problem to decide!**

**Leave a nice review and if you have something you'd absolutely want to read in the future chapters you can leave me an idea and I'll think about it .**


	4. Modelling

**Ooookay, here's chapter four...chapter five might take some time, I'm stuck, can't think about anything to write for now -.- Oh, and really, if you'd like you can send me a pairing-idea, I'm not sure about all of the pairings that will come. And you'll find out about the arrangements within the band within the next five chapters, promise!.**

**Don't own PoT, Konomi Takeshi does. Though I happen to own Sora**

**Enjoy! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Modelling 

A few days after the mall-trip, everyone was already accustomed to Sora and the 'slight' change she brought to their lives. She made them breakfast every morning, prepared bentos when asked for school, cooked real meals for dinner (if she wasn't too busy with her own schooling, then they ordered fast food or sushi), helped them around with things, got angry at them from time to time and just had fun with them. They felt like they'd got a new mother to look after them!

One Sunday morning Sora woke them up earlier than usually. She woke them up by speaking to the speaker that was installed to the mansion. It reached every room of the house, so it was rather useful.

"Good morning! Wake up, get dressed and come to the dining room for breakfast! I'll give you 30 minutes to get down here!" she chirped cheerfully to the speaker like every morning. Then, she waited for the reaction.

Slowly, some sleepy (or not so sleepy) teenagers came down the stairs. It was the usual morning routine for them:

First came Tezuka, Oishi and Sanada, behind them were Inui, Kaidoh, Kamio, Shinji and Fuji, Atobe strolled down with Kabaji carrying a still sleeping Jiroh, Oshitari, Ootori and Shishido came right after them, Kawamura greeted them good morning next and Hiyoshi came lastly and said his own 'morning everyone'. Then, there wasn't anyone coming, and Sora returned automatically to the speaker after Hiyoshi came.

"Alright, seems like some of you didn't hear me first time round. Get up now and come downstairs!"

After that, a few very sleepy boys slouched down: Mukahi mumbling curses under his breath, Eiji with toothpaste all over his face rubbing his eyes sleepily, Yohei and Kohei yawning identically, Sengoku cheering good morning and Marui, after a huge yawn, asked gum.

Since Sora knew nobody would come after that, she once again returned to the speaker, took a deep breath and started.

"Okay, you lazy-asses! I gave you two chances, but even my patience has it's limits! If you aren't down within the next three minutes, you won't be having any breakfast!"

After that, there was panic upstairs as the last four teenaged boys stormed down the stairs. Ryoma looked hilarious with his hair all messed up, Kirihara looked the same as always, Momo was panicked about not getting any food and Aoi cheered good morning with his very loud voice. But what was the funniest thing was the fact that none of them had changed from their pyjamas.

After a good laugh with the others, Sora brought the breakfast to the last ones and stood at the end of the table.

"Attention!"

Everyone quieted down, except for Momo who kept on eating.

"Momoshiro!"

"Y-y-yes ma'am!"

"Okay, guys, listen up! There's some work to do for today!"

A round of groans and complaints was heard.

"You're supposed to model for some wedding pics, it's not that hard. You just change into a tux, stand in front of a camera smiling with a good-looking model in a wedding dress and that's it! Anyone can do that!"

"Are we all supposed to go?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, every each one of you is coming! Okay, finish your meal and get outside, we're leaving in two hours!"

* * *

_3 hours later_

"Ahh, you're here! Hurry, we'd like this over as soon as possible!" the photographer yelled instructions as soon as the gang stepped out of the bus.

"This way, please" a mid-aged woman came and led them to the dressing area.

Once everyone got changed, they came out and were greeted by a smiling Sora.

"You guys look really good in tuxes" she complimented.

"Thanks" they chorused.

"So, they've already decided your brides, so go there and get married already, you've got an interview this evening!" Sora told them and turned to go and take a nap in the bus when a sudden scream was heard.

"Help! Call an ambulance! Mimi can't breath!"

As the ambulance came and took the model to the hospital, they were explained that Mimi was allergic to bees, and that one had stuck her.

"What are we supposed to do? We've got one model too few!" the photographer was terrified about the fact.

"Well, I'm going to take my nap now, see you guys later!" Sora called and was just about to leave when she felt four arms grab her and sprint to the dressing area.

_A while later_

Sora stomped out and to the photographer. She glared at him, and if looks could kill, there would've been one less person on Earth.

"Why. The Hell. Am I. Wearing. THIS!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sora shouted and pointed at herself. She was wearing a white, strapless wedding dress with a small, white rose on the chest and pearl decorations at the lower part. She had elbow-length gloves and a veil in her hair. She looked stunning with her hair clipped neatly and a little make up on her face.

The band dropped their jaws. They could've never believed she could look so…woman-like in a wedding dress!

"Miss Sakaki, you're our only hope. You have to do this!" the photographer begged.

"It's not so bad, didn't you say that yourself?" Ryoma recovered the fastest from the shock.

"You know I absolutely HATE this kind of clothing!"

"Isn't it every girl's dream to wear a wedding dress someday?" Inui wondered.

"Well I'm not your average girl!"

"Just do it, Sora, and we'll get on with our lives." Shishido was seriously fed up with everything, especially the squealing model clinging to his arm.

"Fine! I'll do it! Who am I supposed to marry?" Sora threw her arms in the air defeated.

"Hmm, I guess you should marry someone like…that redhead over there!" the photographer said and pointed to Yohei.

"Why me?" the boy asked. "I already have a model."

"She's way too tall for you, she'll model with Marui-san whose model was sent to hospital."

"Fine" Sora, Yohei and the blonde model said.

"AAAAAH!!" they heard a stunning scream from the back.

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!!!" one of the models screamed. There was a snake crawling on her feet.

"Just calm down, it won't do anything" they instructed her, but she was too afraid and so, she fainted.

"Will this ever end!? Now we're still one model short, and we don't have the time to wait for her to wake up! What will we do!?"

"Suggestion!"

Everyone turned to look at Sora, who looked utterly defeated at the moment.

"Isn't it possible to have two grooms in one picture? That way's the fastest" she offered.

There was silence. A long, long silence, until the photographer cheered.

"What a wonderful idea! It's all brand new thing, definitely the best idea EVER! But, who should we pair up?" he pondered.

"Can't we use Yohei-kun and Kohei-kun? They're twins, so it would be even more thrilling" Sora once again offered an idea, which was proclaimed genius and so, they started taking the pics.

"Thank you very much! I'll be sure to send you each your own copies of the magazine, and the money will shortly appear to your bank account!" the photographer waved goodbye.

* * *

_On the way home_

"Good job, everyone! We have two hours before we'll leave again, till then we have to decide the three people who are going to the interview!" Sora called to everyone from the front.

There was some mumbling and groans from the teens, and then, a hand rose.

"I can go" Oishi volunteered.

"I want to go with Oishi nya!" Eiji chirped after his friend.

"Great! Now, one more to go…" Sora thought and scanned the teens.

"Ore-sama should go, so that everyone can be awed by Ore-sama's prowess" Atobe announced…but no one really listened.

"Hiyoshi, would you go?" Sora asked the boy sitting at the front.

"…fine" he answered. '_Hah, I gekokujoued Atobe-san!'_

"Thank you!"

"What? Why wasn't Ore-sama chosen!?"

"Because you're annoying, Monkey King."

"Shut up, brat!"

* * *

"Be sure to NOT do anything stupid! We'll be back in a few hours, I'm expecting to see you all alive when we come back!" Sora told the teens that were staying behind as she climbed to the taxi. 

"Sure, okay" the boys nodded.

"You don't have to talk like that, we aren't kids anymore, you know" Shishido remarked rather rudely.

Sora just stared at him. "If I didn't warn you I'd probably find only the smoking ruins of the house and a pile of corpses when I got back, _you know_."

No one could really argue with that, so they just went inside and the taxi left with the four.

* * *

"Aaah, this is booooring!" Kirihara wailed from the sofa. 

"None of us is having fun, for your information" Sanada grunted and went outside to practice his kendo... **again**.

"Didn't Sora-neechan make some cake yesterday?" Kohei asked his older twin.

"Yeah, you're right!" the redhead smiled and jumped up from the floor where he'd been playing poker with his brother, Mukahi, Marui, Shishido and Kamio. "Let's go eat it!"

"HEY! This round isn't over yet!" Kamio yelled.

"So?"

"We'll play this round to the end!" Kamio said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Kamio-san's right. After this round, let's go and eat the cake with everyone" Kohei agreed with the short-tempered redhead.

"Fine" Yohei mumbled and sat back down.

* * *

Bubbling. Hissing. Smoking. 

Glasses gleamed eerily as they studied the liquid. It was colourless, and soon it settled. A maniacal grin spread to the shadowed face.

"It's perfected" the voice laughed silently.

* * *

"Alright! I won!" Mukahi cheered and threw his arms in the air. 

"Shit! I was so close to beating the crap out of you" Shishido mumbled.

"Shishido-san, that wasn't a nice thing to say!" Ootori said as he got up from the sofa he'd been sitting on with Kirihara.

"Well, let's go eat that cake already!" Marui looked way too enthusiastic. You could see the blinking stars in his eyes!

"Alright, I'll call everyone" Kirihara ran to the speaker and called everyone down.

* * *

"I'm so tired nya" Eiji whined rubbing his eyes. 

"Try to bare it, we're almost home" Oishi smiled to his friend, then looked at Hiyoshi. "Are you tired, Hiyoshi-kun?"

Hiyoshi slowly turned his head to look at the two. "No, but keep quiet" he said just loud enough for the two to hear.

"Eh?" Eiji was puzzled.

"Why?" Oishi asked.

"She's asleep" Hiyoshi pointed at his other shoulder.

The two blinked and peeked around the brunette. And true enough, Sora was sound asleep, her head resting on Hiyoshi's shoulder.

Silence. Then…

"Kawaiiii!" Eiji squealed.

"Shh, Eiji!" Oishi whispered and clamped his hand over the loud boy's mouth.

"Mou, Oishi…" Eiji pouted.

"She looks so peaceful" Hiyoshi suddenly said.

"Eh?"

"She usually has such an emotional face. It's odd to see her this peaceful" the boy explained.

"Yeah, you're right" Eiji agreed. He had seen her sleeping form once before, but at that time he didn't bother to really look over her. (why does everything sound so perverted???)

"We cause her so much trouble...yet she just puts up with it, not admitting defeat" Oishi smiled.

"Maybe we should try to act better for her."

* * *

Sora had a dream. She had just graduated and was a real manager for The Prince's. She dreamed happily about the hell she put those boys through. Until someone woke her up. 

_'Hnnnn, not yet. I was just about to-'_

"Sora-san, we're back!"

She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was pitch black outside. '_Is it this late already?'_

"Please go on ahead, I'll handle the payment" Oishi said and the other three went ahead.

Sora cracked the door open. And shut it right after she saw the inside.

"Nya what is it Sora-chan?" Eiji asked.

"…is this really the right house?" she asked, not turning around.

"Yes, there's no other houses like this around here. Why?" Hiyoshi answered.

"…because I just saw several..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay, a cliff hanger! xD I wonder what's going to happen next...though obviously I know coz I'm just so AWSOME!!! No, not really, just had to say that xP**

**I just thought about this...how long will this become??? I'm not even near half-way! I hope this won't last over 100 chapters .U **

**So, hope you enjoyed and review please .**


	5. Surprise at home

**Hi, sorry this chapter sucks! Or at least I think so...I had to change some things coz the original chapter was way too long .U **

**Okay, to make Sora un-marysue-ish, I'm gonna make her an idiot...for a while she'll be totally ooc...don't worry, she'll soon be kicking ass again xD**

**Well, enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Surprise at home

"…because I just saw several toddlers in the hall."

Deep silence.

"OISHI!!! IS THIS REALLY OUR HOUSE?!" Eiji shouted.

"Yes!" came the reply.

"Maybe I was just imagining things" Sora mumbled shaking her head. "Of course there aren't any children in this house!"

This time Hiyoshi cracked the door open. He shut it right after.

"You weren't hallucinating, Sora-san. I saw them too."

"What's the matter? Why aren't you going inside?" Oishi came over once he was done with the taxi driver.

"Well, you see Oishi, there's a little problem here..." Eiji scratched his head.

"I'm going in!" Sora said.

"But-" Eiji tried to stop her but failed.

Sora had already opened the door. She stood at the doorway, and everything went silent. The kids stopped whatever they were doing and just stared at her. Then, one of them came closer.

'_Huh? This kid looks familiar' _Sora mused and bent down to the little boy's level.

"Hello, little one! Who might you be?" Sora smiled brightly.

The boy was silent. He just stared at her with his blue eyes. Suddenly, another boy came closer. The two looked at her intensely, and she felt pressured. Then, they suddenly jumped on her, yelling: "MAMA!"

"EHHHHH?!?!" The three who just stood in the doorway were bewildered by this sudden action. Sora was too shocked to say a word. She just fell on her back with the two toddlers clinging onto her.

"W-what the…Who are you kids?" Sora asked confused.

"We're Yohei-"

"-and Kohei-" the two chirped, "Mama!"

"W-wait a second, I'm not-" Sora tried, but suddenly something hit her. "Yohei and Kohei? As in, _Tanaka_Yohei and Kohei?"

"Yup!" the two chorused.

"The others…" Sora looked at the others, finding all too familiar looking little boys.

Then, a boy with grey hair came forward, with another boy following close behind him.

"You two, aren't you ashamed? Tripping our mother like that, how barbaric, na Kabaji?" the boy flicked his hair.

"Usu" the follower nodded and pried the twins off of her.

"Atobe-kun…? Kabaji-kun…?" Sora felt like fainting.

Atobe frowned a little. "Mother, as much as you respect Ore-sama, please call Ore-sama Keigo."

"Okaa-san!!!" a boy with brown hair came running to them. "Momo-chan and Kaoru-chan are fighting again!"

"Taka-san?"

"Please come! They might hurt themselves!" little Kawamura begged.

Sora hastily stood up and followed the boy to the dining room…which was a mess. Plates were scattered everywhere, the table-clothe was on the floor, chairs were turned over and two boys were fighting under the table, pulling each other's hair.

Sora didn't know what to do. She was so lost. '_How did this even happen?'_

Then the boys seemed to notice her presence, since they came out to her looking guilty.

"Momoshiro-kun…Kaidoh-kun…"

"Sorry, kaa-san. It was Mamushi's/that idiot's fault" they said in sync and glared at each other.

"H-huh…?" Sora was very near to fainting.

"Takeshi, Kaoru! Run 5 laps around the room, and clean up the mess after that!" two voices echoed in the room.

"Tezuka-kun…Sanada-kun…"

"Look, Kiyo-chan! Mama's home!" a little boy yelled.

"She really is, Ken-chan!" an orange haired boy replied.

"Aoi-kun…Sengoku-san…"

"Mama…" Sora felt a tug at her jeans and she looked down facing a teary-eyed redhead. "Jiroh fell asleep in my bed! He won't wake up!"

"Marui-kun…?"

"Mom, save us!" two boys, the taller with messy, black hair and the other with black-green hair came towards her and hugged her legs tight. "Syuusuke's trying to kill us!" they wailed.

"Syuusuke?"

"Ahh, kaa-san. Welcome home" a smiling brunette came from the kitchen with a wasabi-tube in hand.

"Fuji-kun? And you two-" Sora looked at the two boys facing up, the smaller with catlike amber-eyes and the other with bright green ones. "Ryoma-kun and Kirihara-kun?"

"Mother, welcome home" some children's voices came behind her. She turned her head to see four boys standing at the stairs.

"Oshitari-kun, Mukahi-kun, Shishido-kun and Ootori-kun?"

"Why is kaa-san calling us by our last names? Did she lose her memory or something? This isn't like her. But then again, we aren't related by blood so I guess kaa-san just wants to be formal. But something's wrong about kaa-san today. She looks out of it. Maybe she's drunk or maybe she hit her head? But kaa-san doesn't like alcohol. And she isn't that clumsy to hit her head for no reason. But then again maybe-" a little blue haired boy muttered quietly leaning against a wall.

"I feel the rhythm!" a little redhead interrupted the muttering boy and ran quite fast by them. He soon back-tracked and smiled widely. "Welcome back, kaa-san" he said before sprinting off again.

"Kamio-kun and Ibu-kun?"

"What's wrong, mother? You look pale, na Kabaji?" Atobe looked up.

"Usu."

"What…" Sora started.

"'What' what, kaa-san?" little Oshitari came closer pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What is going on here?!?!" Sora yelled at the top of her lungs, scaring the hell out of the kids who backed away from her quickly. Some hid behind the furniture and many were about to cry.

Sora suddenly noticed something. "Inui-kun isn't here…" she muttered under her breath, not even looking at the children she just scared senseless. Then, she understood everything.

Sora marched to Inui's room. She kicked the door down and glared at the data-man. "I-N-U-I!" she said in a way that meant_I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-tell-me-right-now-what-the-hell-is-going-on._ Inui was a little surprised (coughhorrifiedcough), but calmly welcomed Sora home.

"Don't 'welcome home' me. Tell me. What have you done to them?" Sora's voice was dripping poison.

"Um, the truth is that I, uh, well…" Inui was sweating all over.

"Yes?" Sora's voice was too sweet.

"I put my new Inui Youth Juice 2.4 in the cake they ate" Inui confessed.

"Youth? They turned into freaking babies!!!" Sora yelled.

"No, I must correct you on that. They turned 10 years younger" Inui said adjusting his glasses.

"Whatever! Turn them back!"

"I can't, I don't know how."

"Then make the freaking antidote! You're not leaving this room except for bathroom until you've finished!"

"What about food?"

"Drink your juices" Sora slammed the door shut. She stopped though, and opened the door again. "Hey, Inui. Why are they calling me their mother?"

Inui shrugged. "I don't have enough data to answer."

"Oh, okay."

Sora went back to the dining room. Everyone was there. Eiji and Oishi were trying to calm the children down and Hiyoshi was cleaning the room. When Sora entered, everyone turned to look at her.

'_What should I do? I don't know how to take care of children!'_ she thought.

"Sora-san" Hiyoshi whispered behind her, causing Sora to jump a few feet in the air.

'_When did he get behind me?!'_

"Just tell them that you're sorry and that you're not angry at them. The rest should come naturally" he told her in low voice.

"Okay" Sora whispered back and faced the children.

"Sorry, mama shouldn't have shouted like that. Mama was angry at Inui-niisan for a stupid trick he had done. It wasn't your fault at all" she smiled.

"So, you're not angry anymore?" Shishido sniffed.

"No."

This comment caused the children to run over to her and glomp her. She was suffocating under their weight.

"We love you!" they all chorused.

Sora sighed. _'This will be very troublesome…'_

* * *

"Uh, what do we do now?" Sora asked from Eiji, Oishi and Hiyoshi as the children were playing.

"Should we feed them?" Oishi pondered.

"They don't look hungry though nya" Eiji answered looking at his friends.

"They might not look like it, but they might be hungry. We don't know when they last ate, so I think we should give them something to eat" Hiyoshi, the one to always be forgotten, was the one to tell them what to do!

"Wow, Hiyoshi-kun you sure know a lot" Sora was amazed. "Well, what do they eat? Can we order hamburgers or something?"

The three just looked at her. "That was a joke, right?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Uh, no?"

Eiji placed a hand on her shoulder. "You sure don't know anything, do you? I don't think they'd eat fast food, and if they did, we don't know what could happen to them" he sighed.

"Really? I thought it didn't matter what little kids eat."

The three fell anime-style.

"S-Sora-san…you sure know nothing about children" Oishi laughed uneasily.

"No. I've never had siblings, and I never liked kids. They smell."

Once again, the trio fell.

"You know, now that they think of you as their mother, you _have_ to get used to being with them" Hiyoshi sighed. '_Can someone really be that stupid?'_

"I know, I'll do it even if I don't like it. It's my job as your manager after all" Sora shrugged and went to play with "her" children.

The three looked at each other and sighed.

"It looks like we have to look after her too nya" Eiji sighed.

"Really, I never thought Sora-san would be this helpless with children" Oishi added, somewhat disappointed.

"Hn" Hiyoshi nodded.

"Really, she's the woman! How come we men know more about kids than she, nya!?" Eiji was pulling his hair in frustration.

Suddenly, they just decided to look down since they had a feeling they were being watched from below. Their senses were right.

Little Ryoma pulled his over-sized cap lower and they could just hear his smirk.

"Mada Mada Dane!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**poakkis: Yah, this was a boring chapter...**

**Sora: Why am I such an idiot in this? Aren't I supposed to kick ass and be all tomboy-like?**

**poakkis: Heheh, sorry about that but you started to feel too marysue-ish to me so...**

**Sora: I'm gonna kill you...**

**poakkis: No, you can't do that! What about this fiction???**

**Sora: I don't care**

**poakkis: You're so mean...I'm gonna make you even stupider!**

**Sora: I know where you live...**

**poakkis: EEP! Gotta hide, thanks for reading and review please:starts to run away like crazy: **

**Sora: WAIT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF AN AUTHORESS:follows swinging a large axe in the air:**


	6. Sleepless night

**Sorry it took some time, I have school too...and I'm just so lazy -.-**

**Well, don't expect too much from this, I was half asleep when I wrote this xD**

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sleepless night

It was already past 2:00 am when they finally got the children to sleep in their respective rooms. Sora sighed tiredly and went downstairs and straight to the kitchen, where the three still teenaged boys were.

"I'm so tired!" she complained and fell on a chair.

Oishi smiled worriedly and gave her some tea. "Are you alright, Sora-san?"

She just nodded her head and took a sip of her tea. Then she turned to Hiyoshi.

"I never would've guessed that you'd know how to handle kids, Hiyoshi-kun" she admitted with a tired laugh.

Hiyoshi turned away and mumbled something about 'dojo', 'gekokujou', 'little brats' and 'stupid father'.

Eiji was half asleep. His eyes were drooping and his head rested on the table. Sora smiled and shook him gently by the shoulder.

"Eiji-kun, you can go to sleep already. I'll stay here and think about our plans for tomorrow" she said.

"You sure? We could help" Oishi offered, but Sora shook her head.

"I'm your manager, aren't I? It's my responsibility to take care of you. That includes you getting a healthy amount of sleep" she said strictly and pushed the three to the stairs.

"You really sure? You should get some sleep too" Oishi tried protesting.

Sora just shook her head and pushed them up the stairs. "Now, go to sleep" she said hands on her hips.

"Good night, Sora-san" Hiyoshi nodded and vanished up the stairs.

"Well, you can come and call if you need us" Oishi said and helped Eiji to stand.

"Okay, good night to you."

"Good night" Oishi smiled and dragged his friend to his room.

* * *

Around 3:50 am, a loud cry was heard all around the house. Sora ran up the stairs, stumbling on her way due to the darkness and finally reached the room where the cry was heard from. 

'_Huh? This is Jiroh-kun's room. I thought he sleeps well!' _Sora thought as she opened the door.

Little 5-year-old Jiroh was crying on the floor. It seemed like he'd had a nightmare, since all the bedclothes were messed up. Sora went to him and kneeled down.

"Hey, Jiroh-kun what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom…I had a nightmare" he sobbed.

"It's ok, it was only a stupid illusion your mind created. Did you eat too much sugar with your cereals or something?"

Of course, little Jiroh didn't know what to answer, so he started crying again.

"Augh, don't cry, please? There's no reason to cry, you know" Sora tried to calm him down, but failed…obviously.

"What's going on here?" a very sleepy Hiyoshi came in. After all, his room is right next to Jiroh's so obviously he woke up.

"He won't stop crying though I told him to stop" Sora complained.

Hiyoshi only sighed. "Of course he didn't stop. You have to comfort him and put him back to sleep."

"How am I supposed to make him fall asleep?"

"How should I know? Tell him a story, sing a lullaby, something like that. I'm going back to sleep" Hiyoshi yawned, put earplugs on and went back to sleep.

* * *

"_Hmm, what should I do?"_ Sora thought as she sat on the edge of Jiroh's bed. He had finally fallen asleep, but… 

"I'd really like to take my hand with me" she muttered and tried to lightly shake Jiroh's hands from around her arm.

"I'm so tired too…"

* * *

When she finally got herself free, it was around 6.00 am. She yawned and made her way downstairs to prepare some breakfast.

* * *

A loud, deafening sound woke everyone up that morning. The boys almost had heart attacks, and all the children started to scream and cry over the noise. (imagine Tezuka and Sanada xD) 

Oishi, Eiji and Hiyoshi ran downstairs to see what was going on.

Eiji sniffed the air. "What's this smell?"

Oishi blinked and sniffed too. "Something's burning!" he panicked.

"It's coming from the kitchen" Hiyoshi pointed to the smoke coming from the said room.

They barged in heroically and shouted "Sora-san/chan!" just like in movies. But ended up coughing like crazy…which like never happens in movies…

The smoke started to slowly disappear, and they could see again. They saw a blown up kitchen, an open window and a coughing Sora.

"Sora-san, are you alright?" Oishi worried.

"Yeah, I'm cough fine" she nodded and sat down.

"What happened? Everything's a mess nya!" Eiji waved his hands pointing at everything in the kitchen.

"I was cooking breakfast…" Sora blushed in embarrassment.

"But you're a good cook, so how?" Oishi asked.

"I fell asleep" she mumbled and bowed her head. Her pride was hurt. And her pride was like, everything to her!

"…Did you sleep at all last night?" Hiyoshi asked.

Sora shook her head a little.

"What? You were awake all night? Are you okay? Are you dizzy? Should you lay down for a while? How many fingers?" Oishi worried and pointed three fingers in the air.

"Three. Oishi-kun, I'm okay, just a little sleepy. I have to make breakfast now, so…"

"First we have to calm everyone down. They're screaming their heads off right about now" Hiyoshi pointed out calmly, like saying 'not that I care'.

"Oh no! We have to hurry or they'll die!" Oishi panicked and ran up the stairs in record time.

"I didn't mean it literally" Hiyoshi mumbled, but followed anyway.

* * *

When they arrived upstairs, they saw all the children out in the corridors. They were crying together and clinging to each other. 

"Ooookay, everyone calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of" Sora sighed and went to pat the nearest child's, which happened to be Sanada's, head.

The children turned to her and came over. They had a huge group-hug, and they calmed down.

"Now, what are we going to feed them?" she asked as she turned to the three.

"We'll go see if there's something to eat, you and Eiji take care of them" Oishi said and went back downstairs with Hiyoshi.

"I guess they should change" Eiji said scratching his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and change from your pyjamas" Sora said to the children, who just looked at her.

"What are we supposed to wear?" Kamio asked.

True enough, they didn't have anymore right sized clothes. Those that were transformed small yesterday got dirty, so they couldn't use them. Their pyjamas were actually t-shirts too.

"Hmm…let's see" Sora thought for a while, then shrugged. "Guess you just have to change to another shirt. I'll go order some clothes later."

"Umm, Sora-chan?"

"What?"

"Do you really think they know where to take a shirt? They might cause a little chaos if you let them go alone" Eiji grinned uneasily.

"Oh…they can't even do that alone?"

"Of course not…maybe the older ones, but at least Ochibi, those twins and Kentaro need help."

"Oh, okay. I'll go help them, you look after the others" Sora said, took the youngest and went to search clothes for them from Ryoma's room.

"Ehhhh??? Nya, why me???"

* * *

"Ok, let's see what you have here" Sora muttered and opened the closet. 

"Hmm, a pile of dirty clothes, a couple of shorts, surprisingly no underwear…where are the shirts? Oh, here" she finally found some shirts that were clean enough to wear after throwing almost everything out of the closet first.

"So, can you change by yourselves or do I have to help you?" Sora asked.

Something lit in their eyes as their faces turned determined and they started to change. Sora sat down on the bed and watched amused as the little boys tried to change on their own.

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma's muffled voice was heard through the clothe that was currently stuck on his head.

"Ngh, come off you stupid shirt!" Kohei half-yelled as he pulled on the sleeve.

"I'm stuck!" Yohei couldn't get his head though the new shirt.

"AAAAAHHH I'M BLIND I CAN'T SEE AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" Kentaro screamed and ran around until he collided with the wall and fell on the floor.

Sora was laughing so hard that she had difficulties to breath. She rolled on the bed holding her stomach and laughed tears in her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you" she giggled and wiped her tears away.

She helped Ryoma, Kentaro and Kohei out of their shirts and pulled the shirts on all them. She felt so proud of herself since she successfully helped those four to change.

"We're ready, Eiji-kun! Let's go and eat!" Sora smiled widely and went downstairs with the talking and jumping little boys.

Eiji came down with the others five minutes later. He looked tired, his hair was messed up and he was huffing.

"Eiji-kun? What happened to you?" Sora asked.

"_Your_children attacked me" he grunted and fell heavily on the floor.

The little devils were just standing there.

"Ookay…well, let's eat, Oishi-kun and Hiyoshi-kun found some fruits for you" she pointed to the table.

* * *

"Don't play with your apple, Sengoku-san! No, Kirihara-kun, Marui-kun, leave Oishi-kun alone! Don't do that, Fuji-kun, Tezuka-kun might die! Momoshiro-kun, Kaidoh-kun, stop that right now! Hey, I didn't give you four a permission to start a food war!" 

I'll leave it to your imagination…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I'm tired, sick and I have nothing better to do, don't eat me, I taste real bad...**

**Thanks for reading, leave a review please! Oh, and you're free to give me ideas if you want to read something! **

**I'm too lazy to think by myself xDD**


	7. The antidote

**Aaahh, I'm so sorry it took so long! I was feeling lazy like always and had NO IDEA what to write...and then there's school, the place where teachers eat Darkside Cookies and give exam-sacrifices to the school building in their Darkside Rituals at night under the moon...yeah, I'm tired and high on sugar xDD **

**Warnings: This chapter is full of random crap, you have been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The antidote

"…and a strawberry please."

"Y-yes, miss" the ice cream man tried to smile to the girl at the other side of the desk.

"Could you please hurry up, we don't have the whole day."

"I'll do my best to hurry, miss" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry to ask, but are you from a kindergarten?" he asked as he handed yet another ice cream cone to her.

"What makes you think I am?" she countered and handed the cone to the last one of the kids. The boy ran off happily.

"Well, there're so many of them yet you have only four to look after them. Isn't it tough?" he handed the last cone to her and she licked it.

"Why won't you just mind your own business, old man?" she stared right to his eyes.

The ice cream man's jaw dropped. "Y-y-y-you…Don't you have any manners, girl?!" he gasped. Yes, he was one of those old people that want to be respected by the younger people.

"You shouldn't yell at your customers, old man" she countered and placed the money on the desk. "Thank you for the ice cream" and with that, she left.

"Sora-san, you didn't anger him, did you?" Oishi asked as Sora came over.

"I just told him to mind his own business, was it that bad?" she sat on the bench and took a bite of her ice cream.

"You shouldn't be so rude to old people, Sora-san" Oishi furrowed his eyebrows a little.

"Okay, I'll go and apologise" she stood back up and took off.

"Sheesh, is she a kid or something?" Oishi sighed and ate his own ice cream.

Now, you might be wondering where on Earth are they now. They are currently in a park. Now, you might want to know how and why they ended up in there in the first place. Let's have a flashback, shall we?

* * *

_Two hours ago_

"What do you want now? Let me die in peace…" Sora's muffled voice came from the pillow she had buried her face into.

"Mother, I want to go out" Gakuto whined and pulled her arm with all his little might.

"There's a door right behind you" she pointed her finger lazily and pointed to the direction of the glass door. Gakuto pouted and pulled harder.

"There's nothing to do there! It's boring!" he complained.

"Go annoy Shishido or something…" Sora didn't even budge from her position on the sofa…not until something landed on her back.

"We want to go to the playground!" she heard two voices.

"No way, it's over an hour to drive there…"

Yohei and Kohei pouted and started jumping on her. "We want to go to the park!" they yelled like brats that they just were.

"DON'T FREAKING JUMP ON YOUR MOTHER YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRATS!!!" Sora yelled scaring the living daylights out of them…again…

"_How long is it going to take from Inui to make the freaking antidote??? This is getting on my nerves!"_

"Sora-san, I think we should take them there" Oishi came to the room with Ryoma, Kirihara, Marui, Fuji, Tezuka, Sanada, Kaidoh, Momo and Kawamura. "It would be good for them to play around a little.

"Not you too, Oishi-kun" Sora sighed and sat up. Then, Eiji came in with Sengoku and Kentaro, doing acrobatics for the two.

"Nya where are we going?" he asked and made a back flip.

"Nowhere" Sora mumbled.

"Kaa-san, what are you talking about with onii-sans now?" Fuji came to sit on the sofa right next to her.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"We really should go, Sora-san. It isn't healthy to just keep them inside like this" Oishi pressed on.

"I agree with Oishi-san" Hiyoshi walked in carrying a sleeping Jiroh in his arms. With him were Atobe, Oshitari, Shishido, Ootori, Kabaji, Kamio and Shinji. So, now the whole gang was in the same room. (if I didn't forget someone again… -.-")

"I'm really, really tired right now…can't we go tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"You said that yesterday too…and if we don't go today, you'll just say the same thing over and over again" Hiyoshi bluntly dropped Jiroh to Sora's lap since his arms were getting tired of carrying him around.

"But-"

"I'll call our driver!" Oishi said and went to another room.

"Hey-"

"Hoi hoi, we're going to the park, nya!" Eiji was jumping around, and soon most of the children joined in.

"Aren't I supposed to decide what we're going to do? I'm the manager…" Sora mumbled.

* * *

_Back to the present_

"Oishii, look! Without hands!" Eiji yelled from the swings. He was just a kid among the others.

"Does he ever act his age?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Sometimes" Oishi shrugged and turned to wipe the ice cream from Shinji's face.

"I sure wish no one gets lost" Sora sighed as she watched Tezuka and Sanada feed the ducks in the pond.

"Mom, come play with us!" Shishido came and started to drag her with him to the others.

"Guess I have no choice" she sighed and went along.

* * *

As they were running around the park, throwing sand at each other, fighting and having fun tackling each other to the pond, Inui was still inside his laboratory trying to make the antidote. 

He sighed. A very, veeeeeeeeeeery deep sigh.

"I'm hungry."

He walked to the door and peeked outside.

"All clear" he mumbled and made his way to the kitchen with all those overly cliché agent-moves, since Inui was way too agent-like to do those equally cliché ninja-moves. He'd leave those for people like Eiji and Hiyoshi.

He took some food from the fridge and returned to his lab. What he didn't notice though, was that there was a magazine on the floor. And he just happened to step on it and lose his balance. And the coffee he had been carrying just happened to fall right into the container where the new antidote prototype just happened to be.

Well, life is cruel.

Inui was close to crying until he saw the liquid in the container changing from dark blue to pitch black. He stood up and went closer to observe it. He took a sample and fed it to the rat he had been testing his prototypes thus far. It was turned younger with the Inui Youth Juice 2.4 earlier.

At first, nothing happened. Then, slowly but surely, the rat started to grow. When it finally reached it's original state, Inui felt like doing a happy dance! But since he's INUI and way too cool for doing a happy dance, he merely sighed in relieve.

"Now, I should probably contact them" he pondered and dug out his cell.

* * *

"Is it true, Inui? You made it?" Sora yelled to the phone. 

"Yes, it is perfected."

"We'll be right back, make sure you have enough for everyone!" she said and hung up. "Everyone, come here!" she yelled to the kids, who knew better to not disobey her. Once they were all gathered, Sora began the counting.

"Tezuka, Atobe, Kabaji, Jiroh, Momo, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Yohei, Kohei, Ryoma, Fuji, Mukahi, Oshitari, Marui, Sanada, Shishido, Ootori, Kentarou, Kirihara, Sengoku, Kamio, Shinji…alright, that should be everyone" she took a deep breath since she listed everyone in one breath. "Okay, sorry to say this but we're going back now."

A round of loud complains was heard, since none of them wanted to leave yet.

"Inui-niisan has a surprise waiting for you at home" she smiled and winked at them.

"Surprise?" they wondered.

"Who's Inui-niichan?" Kirihara asked.

"…oh yeah, you've never seen him" Sora realised. (just so you know, they forgot almost about everything when they turned kids, so they don't remember Inui)

"Well anyway, we should get going now, everyone!" Oishi smiled and everyone glimbed into the buss, most of them out of curiosity.

* * *

"Inui…what IS this?" Sora asked as she poked the thing. 

"That is a squirrel I found the other day…the antidote is right here" Inui pointed to the pitcher.

"Why does this…squirrel…look like this?"

"It was probably ran over by a car, I don't know. Now, about this antidote…"

"This thing is gross…wait a second WHY exactly do you have a squirrel-ran-over-by-a-car in your lab?" Sora wondered.

"…now, this antidote turned the rat back to it's normal state, but I'm not sure how it will work on humans. There might be some side effects, though according to my data there is only a 0,002 chance of that happening."

"You avoided my question…oh well, let's test it on Kentarou, he isn't that important anyway" Sora shrugged and took a portion of the juice.

"You say that like it's nothing if he dies" Inui sweatdropped.

"You just said that the chances of dying are really low, so it's okay" she said and handed the cup to Kentarou. "Drink it" she ordered.

"OK!" little Kentarou yelled and gulped down the juice. He soon started to cough like crazy and make funny faces. Then, he fell limply to the floor.

All the kids just laughed and wanted to try the juice too. Sora smiled and happily gave the kids their own cups, and soon the floor was covered with little corpses.

"Well, that was fun" Sora stretched herself.

"They should start growing soon, and if my data is correct, their clothes should grow as well" Inui said in his monotone-voice.

Oishi was worrying over everyone, making sure they were all alive and that they could breathe. And that they were not in any…suspicious positions…if you get what I mean…

* * *

_Half an hour later_

"Uhhh…where, how, when, who, why…?" Momo mumbled as he started to stir.

"Oh, welcome back, Momo! Are you okay?" Oishi came over.

"Yeah, it's kinda blurry…what's all the yelling?" he asked as he sat up.

"Oh, well, you see…" Oishi blushed a little.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"Huh? Why's Kirihara yelling at Sengoku?" Kamio had woken up and sat on the floor next to Momo and Oishi.

"Well, it seems that…" Oishi's voice turned into unexplainable mumbling so they couldn't understand the rest.

"Hey, Echizen! Why's Kirihara yelling at Sengoku?" Momo called out.

Ryoma shrugged and took a sip from his can of Ponta. "That Sengoku was a pervert and kissed Kirihara while he was asleep. Kirihara just happened to wake up in the middle of that."

"…Sengoku's gay?" Aoi blinked.

"Uh, dude, we're like, all gays" Mukahi came in with Oshitari, who just nodded.

"We're not!" the twins shouted over the yelling and crashing Kirihara was making while killing Sengoku.

"Oh yeah, and a couple of others. But basically, we're like a gay-band" Mukahi shrugged.

"…I knew there was something wrong with you ever since I heard those weird noises that night…" Sora muttered. "Oh well, not that I care" she shrugged and went away.

"…weird noises? You don't mean…?" Mukahi grew a little paler and he glanced at Oshitari, who just pushed his glasses up.

"…apparently she heard us" he said, not the least bit affected.

"What?! What did you guys do!?" Momo shouted, a little shocked by the news.

"T-t-t-that's n-none of your business!" Mukahi shouted blushing like mad. He leaved the room in a hurry dragging Oshitari with him.

"…Ore-sama doesn't even want to know, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Atobe, what are you doing?" Sanada asked.

"Can't you see Ore-sama is sitting?"

"No, not that. Why are you stroking Jiroh's hair?"

"Ore-sama is not stroking Jiroh's hair."

"Jiroh molester" Shishido popped into the picture and left right after his comment.

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT A JIROH MOLESTER!"

"SUGEE ATOBE'S MOLESTING ME!"

"AAAHH, JIROH!!! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU AWAKE?!"

"I JUST WOKE UP! HEY, CAN I CALL YOU KEI-CHAN NOW THAT YOU'RE MOLESTING ME!?"

"ORE-SAMA IS NOT MOLESTING YOU!"

"Why are you guys shouting? I'm trying to sleep here" Shinji mumbled and threw a pillow at the two. Except, the pillow didn't hit its target but Kamio. Then, Kamio twitched and threw the pillow back towards Shinji. Only that Shinji avoided it and it collided with the back of Yohei's head and caused him to get liplocked with his own twin. They went totally berserk and started to throw pillows at everyone, one hitting Ryoma spilling his Ponta all over his face, one hitting Sanada in the face and one hitting someone with brown hair and a wasabi sandwich in hand. The sandwich fell to the floor.

Fuji looked at his sandwich. Then at the people in the room. Then at the pillows. Then at the pillow next to him. He picked the pillow up. He opened his eyes, and they glowed eerily.

Fuji was pissed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Aoi yelled and started to throw the pillows around too.

And so, even if their bodies grew teenaged, they were still mentally 4-year-old kids.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BEHOLD, THE POWER** **OF BOREDOM, SUGAR AND LACK OF SLEEP!!!**

**Okay, I'll just go and stuff my face with some more sweets...**

**Review, please! And while you're at it, please leave a cookie or two for me x3  
**


	8. The concert

**I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYY it took so long!!!! I had absolutely no idea how to write this, and we had pretty much tests in school...oh, that reminds me that we have another test tomorrow, and I haven't even started to study for it ::total panic:: **

**Okay, this chapter is really crappy, that's enough of a warning...don't kill me...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The concert

"Bring those bags here! Nonono, that's no good, turn it a little more to the right. Yes, that's perfect! What the hell are you doing, get back to work at once!" Sora went yelling around the stage and backstage.

"She's totally in her element, isn't she?" Ootori smiled.

"Really, she isn't supposed to be doing that…" Shishido sighed.

"But hey, for once we're actually on time! We have plenty of time to get ready for tonight!" Sengoku popped up in front of them, scaring the living daylights out of them. (I really like saying that xD)

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU BASTARD!?" Shishido yelled and started to chase poor Sengoku around the stadium.

"He's all pumped up, na, Kabaji?" Atobe strolled to the stage.

"Usu", and Kabaji, as always, followed close behind.

"We noticed that, Monkey King" Ryoma commented, leaning on the wall.

"You have a problem with Ore-sama, ahn, brat?"

"Want to have the list in alphabetical order or mixed?" Ryoma smirked.

"Why, you little-"

"If I were you, I wouldn't touch Ryo-chan, Atobe" Fuji's soft, all too soft, voice came from the shadows.

"Nyaa, so that's where you were, Fujiko" Eiji went and glomped his friend, totally ignoring the dark aura around him.

"Were you looking for me, Eiji?" Fuji asked, his dark, evil aura vanishing in a split second.

"Yeah, Tezuka wants to talk to you about the order or something like that."

"Okay, I'll go" he nodded and vanished into thin air, leaving everyone with big sweatdrops.

"…that guy is weird" Sanada said.

"AAAHHH!!! Oh, it was just you, Sanada" Kirihara sighed rubbing his chest.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought that the wall was talking" Kirihara said, letting out a nervous little laugh.

Sanada drew his awesome sword and pointed it at Kirihara. "I'm going to have your head for that" he said. It sounded like he really meant it…

"Wait! It was a joke, a JOKE!" Kirihara wailed.

"No excuses!" and he charged.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" and so, yet another chase began.

"I sure hope he won't get beheaded, we need him for tonight's show" Marui said as he came from backstage, munching cake.

"Aww, you're just saying that like you don't care" Momo nudged him playfully.

Marui gave him a look. "You know I'm straight like you" he said and took another bite from his slice of cake.

"Che, you're no fun" Momo frowned and went to bother Kamio, who he knew would get pissed off easily.

And guess what happened?

Yes, it ended up with Kamio chasing Momo around, swinging a muttering Shinji in the air as his weapon.

"What are you guys doing?" Sora came over. She raised her eyebrow as she looked at the running idiots.

"Oh, it's just the usual chaos" Ryoma shrugged and went to get some Ponta.

"I can see that. What I'm asking is, what are you doing? You should be getting ready by now" she tapped her fingers.

"Oh, is it that late?" Sengoku stopped, which gave Shishido a chance to attack.

Sanada sheathed his sword. "I'll let you go this time" he grunted to Kirihara and went backstage.

"I'm saved!" Kirihara yelled and followed Sanada, keeping some distance between them.

"Shishido-san, we should be going too" Ootori said, prying Shishido off of Sengoku and dragging him away.

"I'm going to get changed!" Momo shouted and ran past Sora.

"Wait, you bastard!" Kamio ran after Momo still waving Shinji around.

"Geez, these guys are a pain in the neck" Sora sighed and sat at the edge of the stage. She looked around, quite satisfied with the work.

"I sure hope this night is a success…" _"…if not, Tarou-chan will surely take his chance to get me away from these idiots…"_

* * *

"Yudan sezu ni ikou!" Tezuka's voice rang throughout the backstage as they were ready to get going. 

"YEAH!" everyone yelled and they punched their fists in the air.

"Everyone, do your best!" Oishi cheered.

"YEAH!"

"If you mess this up I'll hunt you down!" Sora yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"I wasn't kidding, now go and make those fans happy" Sora waved her hand.

"First up, Ao to Bin to Kan will go and sing Gather. You know what to do" Tezuka read from the list.

Sanada, Sengoku, Kirihara, Ryoma, Fuji, Atobe, Oshitari and Eiji nodded. They went to the curtained stage and picked their respective instruments: Fuji and Sengoku went to the keyboards, Oshitari took the drums, Sanada went and picked up the bass, Eiji and Kirihara picked guitars and Ryoma and Atobe took the lead mics. Sora watched them quite oddly as the curtain rose and they started to play over the screams of the fangirls.

"What's up, Sora-nee?" Yohei asked as he peered at her face.

"How can Oshitari-kun sing from the drums? There isn't even a mic there."

"There's a small mic on his shirt's collar. That's enough. Besides, he doesn't even have that many parts. He doesn't have to sing in the chorus either" Kohei answered.

"I see…it's still quite funny, no matter how I think of it" Sora snickered a little.

"What is?" Kamio wondered.

"That they're all on the same stage. It would look too crowded if we'd have even a little smaller stage" Sora smiled.

"Just think about how terrible it was at first, when we didn't have enough money for these kind of stages. It was awful to play back to back with Mamushi!" Momo frowned, but Sora just laughed.

"Next! Keep on Dreaming, Cab to Bin get ready!" Tezuka announced, not too loud to disturb the ones still on stage.

Momo, Kaidoh, Inui and Kawamura went closer to where they would enter the stage. Momo and Kaidoh glared at each other.

As Gather ended, everyone but Eiji left the stage, Sengoku waiving and smiling, Atobe blowing a kiss to the crowd, Sanada just walked coolly out of the stage, Ryoma gave a slight wave, Kirihara smirked and waved, Oshitari winked and smirked and Fuji smiled and waved before turning to run after Ryoma.

"That was great guys" Sora smiled.

"Thanks" Ryoma pulled his beloved cap on again. He wasn't allowed to wear it onstage.

"Though Kirihara's reactions were too slow today, na Kabaji?" Atobe flicked his hair.

"Usu."

"Well sorry about being tired because Sanada chased me around and I almost lost my head today!" Kirihara crossed his arms.

"Well, it's not like there's anything to lose if your head gets chopped off" Ryoma smirked.

"What did you say, you little brat!?"

"Shut up, they're starting" Sora glared at them.

Kawamura had taken the drums, Inui was playing the keyboard, Kaidoh and Momo had taken the guitars and Eiji had the bass and lead mic.

"I thought Eiji-kun plays guitar?" Sora blinked.

"You're right. He can't play bass one bit" Fuji smiled.

"Then what's the point in having it?!"

"Because he thinks it looks good."

"That idiot…"

* * *

And so, the concert went on without any big disasters. Well, Ryoma tripped Atobe and he almost fell off the stage but that's a thing we're not supposed to remember… 

Anyway, after the concert the gang went to party around Tokyo. And no, they didn't go to drink various alcohols or anything because they're underage. They just went to some places, got kicked out from most of them and blew up one random ramen shop. And they walked to the sunrise and lived happily ever after.

...  
...  
...  
...  
...

"Hey wait a second! Why are we walking to the sunrise?! Isn't it supposed to be the sunset?!" Sora came yelling to the poor writer's face.

"Like I care…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah...the ending sucked...**

**Anyways, please don't hate me for writing this shitty thing and leave a review! Flames are not appreciated, everything else is welcomed!**

**Lastly, a little peek to the next chapter:**

"...what are you guys laughing at?" Sora looked at the guys who were literally rolling on the floor laughing their butts off, pointing at her and Marui.

"Y-y-you guys are under the...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Eiji laughed and pointed at them.

Sora and Marui blinked. They slowly turned to look up.

"...no way..." they muttered.

**...I think everyone knows what's going to happen now...oh well -.-"**


	9. Christmas Chaos

Heeeeyyy, Merrrryyyyy Christmasssss!!!!!!!!!!! Lots of hugs to everyone!

Sorry this chapter is rushed, I had no time to check over it so please forgive me! Aaaaagh, I've gotta hurry!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Chaos

"I can't believe they made us go and buy _all_the food for the Christmas Party!" Sora complained when they stepped out of the store. "Those lazy bums…"

"You shouldn't say that about others, Sora-san" Ootori frowned a little.

"Well, there could've been more volunteers for this trip" Shishido said as he climbed into the taxi with five bags in his hands.

"They stayed behind to decorate the house, we can't blame them" Oishi protested.

"I bet they haven't even started to do that" Shishido mumbled in response.

"Let's just get going, I'm freezing" Sora complained and sat on the front seat next to the driver.

These four were sent to buy food for everyone, which is totally stupid since those people eat a LOT so it would be impossible for them to carry all that. But hey, do they ever actually act according to the laws of physics? No. So they were able to get all the stuff because they're just cool that way.

"You're finally back! Hurry, I'm starving!" Momo came running to the door.

Sora, who was already annoyed to the limit, turned and punched Momo's stomach. Momo doubled over and would've probably got killed if the others hadn't held the violent girl back.

"You think it was easy to carry all that here?! You think there were no other people in the store?! You should've come to help us if you were that hungry, you stupid man! Men are such pigs, always thinking about themselves and especially their stomachs! They're so selfish! They're-" her rant was cut as Hiyoshi used some really handy ninja skillz and Sora fell asleep in their hands.

"Wow…" was all they could say.

"I've never seen her this angry…could it be her "time of the month" or something?" Ryoma asked, and everyone naturally turned to Inui.

"How should I know? I might know a lot about people, but that would be just weird to know" Inui said.

"You mean it isn't weird that you know that Momo-senpai has pink boxers with teddy bear prints and Fuji-senpai has a bazooka under his pillow?"

"It isn't weird that I know, it's weird that they have those things. Wait a second, Echizen, how do _you_know about that?"

"Mada Mada Dane."

"Anyway, we should lay her down, my arms are starting to hurt" Kamio said and they all agreed. Probably the first time ever they all agreed on something…

So, after Sora was put down on a comfy sofa, the guys went to look through the shopping bags. After much fighting and yelling they decided to put the food in the fridge and not eat it right away, because if they did, Sora would surely kill them.

"You haven't even started the decorations, you monkeys" Shishido noted.

"We were just about to begin. And we did decorate the Christmas tree!" Gakuto said and pointed at the said tree.

"Wow, good job…it took you five hours to do that?"

"Well, there were some accidents on the way…"

"Okay, I don't want to know."

"We should start preparing now, we don't have much time" Shinji mumbled, but since no one heard him he got depressed and went to mumble to himself in the nearest possible corner.

"Hey, it's already late! They're coming soon!" the adorable twins' (obviously Yohei and Kohei) shouting alarmed everyone as those two happened to glance at the clock.

"Oh no! We have to start preparing at once!" Kawamura panicked.

"That's what I was saying…" Shinji mumbled, but no one heard him so he just returned to his corner.

"Okay, Kawamura, Marui, Twins ("WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE WE'RE THE SAME PERSON?!"), Kikumaru, Oishi. You'll start with the food. Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Yes!" they said and started.

"Inui, Ootori, Shishido, Kamio, Fuji, Hiyoshi, Oshitari, Kaidoh, Sanada, Kirihara. The other rooms are up to you. I'll come to you later. Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Yes!" they nodded.

"The leftovers, in other words: Sengoku, Shinji, Jiroh, Atobe, Kabaji, Ryoma, Momo, Mukahi and Kentarou. You take care of everything else. Yudan sezu ni ikou!"

"Why do we have to do the most work? And there's only nine of us, plus I bet Jiroh will sleep through everything and Atobe won't even lift his finger so basically there's seven of us!" Gakuto started complaining (as usual). "And why can't I be in the same group as Yuushi! Give Yuushi to me!"

"…dude, that sounded like he's a toy or something" Shishido wanted to go away. No, scratch that, he wanted Gakuto to go away.

"Mukahi, you complain way too much. 5 laps around the mansion. Now!" Tezuka glared (is that even possible to him?) at Gakuto, who took off running.

"Well, at least my wish was granted" Shishido muttered quite happy.

"Kirihara, Hiyoshi, change to the other group. Now, get to work!" Tezuka kept ordering.

"Yes!"

Time went by, and soon it was already half an hour before the "guests" would come. The band was finally working, after a good while of fighting each other with various things that were meant to be decoration. No one was killed or fatally injured, rest assured.

In the kitchen the five teens were already finished, so after a while of sitting and chatting they decided they should go and help the others. Suddenly, Kawamura stopped.

"Hey guys" he called out shyly.

"Huh?" the other four turned around.

"Shouldn't someone check on Sora-san? I haven't heard of her for a while, and I'm kinda worried" Kawamura fidgeted a little under everyone's gaze.

"You're right, we totally forgot about Sora-san!" Oishi started worrying the second he remembered.

"I'll go and check, you guys go ahead!" Marui grinned and jogged to the direction of the room they put Sora in.

"He could've asked if anyone else would've liked to go…" the twins muttered.

"Well, can't help it anymore. Let's go help the others!" Oishi smiled.

"Nyaa, Oishii, let's go to Fujiko's group!" Eiji beamed and dragged his friend with him.

"I'll go with them, you two should go to the others" Kawamura said and ran after the two.

"Fine…" Yohei mumbled.

"It seems like –" Kohei started.

"- today we're just bossed around." Yohei finished.

"Yeah."

Marui stepped into the room and took a look around. The room was already decorated, with silver and blue.

"Seems like those guys can actually do this stuff" he smiled and nodded to himself. Then he turned to the sofa where Sora was put on.

There was no one there.

"Huh? Did I take a wrong turn somewhere?" he wondered and exited the room.

After a while of searching he came across a room, which was full of red and a little gold. There he found what he was looking for.

"Oh, here she is!" Marui laughed.

She was sound asleep on the sofa, with glitter all over her, little, red threads in her hair and "Merry Xmas" written on her cheek. Marui couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I bet that Fuji was here, no one else would dare to do this" he thought and sat down on the floor next to the sofa. He looked at her sleeping face and somehow found himself carefully brushing the strands of hair from her face. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself.

Just then, Sora stirred.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you, Marui-kun" she rubbed her eyes and sat up, the glitter flying everywhere.

"What do you mean by "just you"?" Marui twitched.

"Why is there glitter all over me?" Sora totally ignored him.

"You didn't even listen to me, did you…"

"What's this weird stuff in my hair?"

"Yep, not listening…"

"I have to go and change" Sora stood up and just walked away, leaving a sweet trail of glitter behind her.

"I hate it when she just ignores me…"

"This was the last room" Inui announced.

"Finally, we're done!" Kamio collapsed on the floor.

"We're not done yet" Fuji smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean, Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah, Fujiko, this was the last room" Eiji waved his hands.

"There's a little something that's missing" Fuji smiled a little wider.

"What is it?" Sanada, the famous rock, asked.

Fuji's smile turned somewhat evil when he slowly pulled out a small bag.

"Are we done yet?" Kirihara whined for the millionth time.

"Yes, now we're ready!" a little pissed off Momo yelled at him.

"Ore-sama does not like how you did this. Ore-sama demands you to do it again."

"Shut your trap, Monkey King. You didn't even help so you have no right to complain."

"We shouldn't fight, but be happy go lucky!" Sengoku cheered and hugged the twins.

"Let go of us, you pervert!"

"Let's go to where everyone else is, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"God, I hate glitter" Sora cursed as she came out of her room after changing.

"You shouldn't curse, it's Christmas after all."

Sora jumped at least five feet in the air and let out a surprised yelp (no, she didn't scream!). Then she noticed who it was and sighed. "Oh, it's just you, Marui-kun. Don't scare me like that!"

"There you go again with the "it's just you"! Do you hate me that much?" Marui smirked and poked her forehead, earning an annoyed glare.

"It's not that I hate you, it's just…nah, let's just go" Sora turned and Marui followed.

Once they reached the end of the stairs they heard familiar yelling, shouting, laughing and crashing. They just followed the noise and found everyone in the same room. They stopped at the doorway to look at the laughing, blushing and angry faces.

Suddenly Ryoma noticed them, and smirked. He nudged Momo who immediately burst out laughing and pointed at them. The others followed suit pretty soon. Fuji was just innocently smiling and waving at them.

"...what are you guys laughing at?" Sora looked at the guys who were literally rolling on the floor laughing their butts off, pointing at her and Marui.  
"Y-y-you guys are under the...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Eiji laughed and pointed at them.  
Sora and Marui blinked. They slowly turned to look up.  
"...no way..." they muttered.

"Oh yes, it is a mistletoe" Fuji smiled.

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A MISTLETOE!?" Sora yelled.

"Because Fuji-senpai wanted to put it there. Oh, and there are others around, so you better be careful" Ryoma smirked.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO KISS HIM!" Sora kept yelling and pointed at Marui, who looked like he was about to faint. For what reason, we'll never know.

"But you have to, it's a tradition" Fuji smiled.

"I HATE TRADITIONS!"

"Too bad, you still have to do it. Don't worry, you're not the first ones who fell victim" Fuji just smiled. Oh, how Sora wanted to punch him…

"Who were the first ones then?" she tried to sound calm.

"Kabaji and Momo" Ryoma couldn't help but snicker.

Sora felt kinda relieved, at least she wasn't there with someone like Kabaji. Maybe Marui wasn't that bad after all…?

Taking a deep breath, she turned to Marui. She just stared at him for a loooooooong time, until Marui snapped.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"The guy should make the first move"

"Since when was that decided?!"

"It has been a rule ever since humans invented dating."

"No one ever invented it! And you just came up with that rule, didn't you!?"

"Geez, you're hopeless. I never knew you were such a wimp"

That did the trick. For a split second Sora froze, unable to believe it.

The room was full of whistling and clapping, but most of all, laughter.

"Hey, Sora you're all red!" Momo laughed.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shut up!"

"Could it be…" Inui mumbled and looked up from his notebook. "That was your first one?"

You can imagine the silence.

"O-o-o-of course it wasn't! Why do you think it was?"

"Because you looked like it" Inui answered and returned to scribbling into that cute little notebook.

Sora just humph-ed and stomped away to the kitchen, intending to get some water. She stopped at the doorway to look at the two people in there.

"…what are you guys doing?" she asked.

Mukahi quickly jumped away from Oshitari, who just pushed up his glasses. "A mistletoe" he said and pointed up.

"Okay, stay away from me" Sora was already imagining mistletoes everywhere, and the night had just begun! She slowly approached the fridge, all the while glancing up.

The doorbell rang, and Kirihara was at the door in a split second. "I'll get it!" he shouted and opened the door really enthusiastically. His face fell when he saw who it was.

"Yo, brattling! Merry Xmas!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part two will be out tomorrow, look forward to it! Meanwhile, sorry again and leave a review and a wish for a Mistletoe Pair! xDD


	10. The horrors of the mistletoes

Okay, the second part of the Christmas Special! ...not much of a special but oh well xDD

This is just some scenes that occurred during the party, I was too lazy and I had no time to write the whole thing xP

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The horrors of the mistletoes

"Yo, brattling! Merry Xmas!"

Kirihara just stared at the grinning Trickster in front of him. Then he looked past him and saw the ever so emotionless Gentleman and the smiling blue haired boy.

"Merry Christmas, Akaya" Yukimura smiled.

"Mura-buchou…why weren't you the one at the door?!" Kirihara wailed.

"What do you mean, Akaya-kun? What's so wrong with that?" Yagyuu asked.

"THAT!" Kirihara yelled and pointed up.

Guess what?

Yep, Fuji did it again.

"Don't tell me that's a mistletoe" Niou twitched.

"It is, indeed" Yukimura smiled (was that smile a little more evil than just a second ago?)

"Well, Masaharu, shouldn't you kiss Akaya-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

"Guess there's no helping it" Niou shrugged and leaned closer.

"Wait, what?!" Kirihara didn't have enough time to protest as he was already kissed.

"What have you been eating, brattling? You taste bad" Niou made a face.

"SHUT UP! THAT SOUNDS OVERLY PERVERTED!" Kirihara screamed.

"Haru, don't say such things. Akaya tastes really good" Yukimura smiled. He sure smiles a lot.

"Buchou, that sounds perverted too…"

"Well, let's get in and join the party, shall we?" Yukimura kept smiling and dragged Akaya with him.

"Don't worry, Hiroshi, you taste much better than the brattling" Niou smirked and leaned on Yagyuu's shoulder.

"I was never worried, Masaharu" Yagyuu answered and got inside, Niou following close behind.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"How long have they been staring at each other now?" Sora asked as she sat next to Oshitari on the floor.

"For about 10 minutes, I think" he answered.

"I don't think anything will happen" Sora muttered.

Sanada and Tezuka just stared at each other. Neither said a word. Neither moved.

"What's happening here?" Marui came over.

"Tezuka-san and Sanada-san are under the mistletoe" Ootori told.

"Those two won't even budge" Sora half-complained.

"They make a brilliant Rock Pair" Marui grinned and started to eat candy. Where he got that candy, we'll never know.

"Rock Pair, the name sure suits them" Sora laughed and stole some candy from Marui.

"Hey, that's mine!" Marui complained, and they started to "fight" over the candy.

"This is boring, I'm going to find something more interesting" Shishido grunted and left the room. Ootori looked at him, and after a while of thinking, decided to follow his friend.

* * *

Shishido was leaning against a wall, deep in thought. "What's wrong with me? It isn't like me to get annoyed by these kinds of things…"

"Shishido-san! Shishido-san!" Ootori called out.

"Huh? What is it, Choutaro?"

"Why didn't you answer? I called out many times!"

"Oh, sorry."

They stood there for a while in silence. Ootori sat on the floor and leaned on the wall. He looked up to Shishido's face and asked: "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Shishido looked down bewildered. "Nothing's wrong!"

Ootori sighed. "Shishido-san, I've known you for years. I know when something's wrong with you."

Shishido looked away from the younger boy.

"You can tell me" Ootori smiled a little.

Shishido didn't say anything, just sat next to him. For a while he was silent, but then: "I don't know."

Ootori waited for him to continue.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just get annoyed for no reason when those two get along" he confessed quietly.

"Those two? Oh, you mean Marui-san and Sora-san?"

Shishido only nodded.

"Hmm, I think I know what's wrong" Ootori smiled.

"What?"

"I think you should figure it out by yourself" Ootori said and stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink" he said and left.

"Figure it out by myself? What's that supposed to mean?" Shishido mumbled.

* * *

"Geez, that candy made me thirsty. I need water" Sora walked over to the sink and pulled out a glass from the cupboard.

When she was in the middle of drinking, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around water in her mouth and saw Kentaro pointing up. She looked up and spat the water all over the room.

"Are you ::cough:: kidding ::cough:: me ::cough::?!"

"Nope" Kentaro smiled.

"No choice" Sora sighed and pecked the boy on the lips.

* * *

"Bend down, Monkey King."

"Ore-sama will never do as you say, brat."

"Stupid Monkey King, we'll never get out of here."

"That's why you should reach up, brat."

"It would be so much easier if you would just bend down, Monkey King."

"Ore-sama would never bend down for a brat like you, brat."

"Would you like it better if I was Sanada, then?"

"Ore-sama officially hates you, brat."

"I hate you too, stupid Monkey King."

Hiyoshi took another cookie from the bowl. "This is kinda interesting."

* * *

"Where did that Echizen go? Leaving me behind like that…"

"Oishiii! Where are you!?"

And as if Fate itself had wanted it, these two figures bumped into each other.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch…Eiji-senpai?" Momo looked up from the floor.

"Eh? Momo-chi?" Eiji blinked.

The two stood up and dusted themselves.

"What are you doing, senpai? Running around like that"

"I lost Oishii, nyaa"

"Well, I lost Echizen too. That guy just comes and goes as he wishes"

"Kiiiiiiiiss" Fuji's head suddenly popped behind the corner.

"GAAAAHH!!!!" the two were totally surprised.

"Fuji-senpai, don't do that"

"Yeah, Fujiko!"

"You know you guys are under one of my little friends, don't you?" Fuji smiled and pointed up.

The two gulped.

"Guess there's no choice but to do it, Momo-chi" Eiji gulped again.

"Guess you're right, senpai" Momo was all shaken.

"Here we go then!"

* * *

The doorbell rang again. Fuji went to the door and smiling widely opened it.

"Ahh, Fuji! It's been a while, hasn't it?" Saeki laughed.

"It's nice to see you too, Saeki" Fuji smiled and lightly kissed the other boy all out of blue.

"Fuji, I know you're happy to see me an all, but I thought you had a crush on that –"

"It's not that, Saeki. Look" Fuji pointed up, and sure enough, the little, innocent mistletoe was still there.

"You really like things like these, don't you?" Saeki laughed.

"Come on inside already" Fuji smiled.

* * *

"Huh? What do you mean you can't come?"

Everyone in the room turned to look at Inui, who was currently talking to a phone.

"Okay, I understand. Merry Christmas to everyone" he said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Kamio asked.

"Renji. He said they can't come, something about a family Christmas" Inui explained.

"We have to go back, too" Yukimura smiled sadly.

"What? Already?" Kirihara whined.

"I'm sorry, Akaya. I'll take you out sometime, okay?" Yukimura smiled and ruffled Kirihara's already messy hair.

"I should get going too" Saeki said and stood up.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you all" Sora smiled.

"I still can't believe you actually live with her" Niou said. "She must be some evil spirit that has materialized just to kill you all"

"Oh, I like you very much too, oh-the-ultimate-smart-ass-Trickster-san" Sora smiled.

"Who's the smart-ass now, little missy?"

"Who are you calling little missy, little boy with grey hair?"

"I'm not little, little smart-ass"

"I might be a smart-ass, but I'm not the small one here"

"Masaharu, just drop it. I'm leaving now, thank you for everything, Sakaki-san" Yagyuu politely bowed.

"It was nothing. Thank you for coming, Yagyuu-san, Yukimura-san, Saeki-san" Sora smiled.

"And all together now!" the twins yelled.

"3, 2, 1…"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, here it was. Hope I didn't disappoint you too much -.-U

Leave a review so I know you read this! Feel free to leave anything but flames!

And once more: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

poakkis


	11. You're leaving!

I FINALLY got the story on! I'm so, so sorry for the long wait...2 months...Bwaaaaaaahhh, I'm failing as a writer::goes crying in the corner::

I know this is late, but it's a Valentine's Day chapter. There's no romance though, just something pretty unexpected happens.

I'd like to thank the people who have been giving me ideas: anime 166 and Midnightxwolfx! Love you guys::hug::

Anyways, even though it's really short and really late, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Day surprises

It was a very busy morning for the mailmen that day. It was Valentine's Day, and everyone knows how much fans want to shower their beloved idols with gifts of many sorts. On Valentine's, it was chocolate and love letters and poems.

Almost throughout the whole morning mail kept coming in, and you can just imagine the mountains of little boxes and letters filling the house. You can also imagine the pain of going though all that to see which box and letter belongs to whom!

So shortly, it was a very busy morning for everyone.

…well, except for Sora.

"Why can't you help us a little? This is going to take all day!" Kirihara whined as he passed a box to Fuji, who just put it to the growing pile of gifts behind him.

Sora sipped her juice and shifted a little on the sofa. "Naah, I prefer watching you suffer with all that. You don't have any jobs today either, so it's not my problem" she explained and popped some popcorn into her mouth.

"Why are you acting like you're watching a movie?! And since when did we have popcorn in this house?!" Kamio yelled and threw a box wrapped in pink towards her. And of course, since Sora's so awesome, she dodged it and the box flew straight out of the open window. (Why is the window open when it's February? No one knows…)

"I wonder whose that was…well, doesn't really matter" Sora shrugged and ate some more popcorn.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating like that" Ryoma said and threw a box over his shoulder to his own pile of gifts.

Sora stuck her tongue out at him. "What are you guys going to do with all that chocolate? You're not going to eat all that, are you?" she asked.

"The only ones who are able to completely consume their chocolates every year are Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Echizen and Marui. The rest…well, let's say that we hold a nice funeral every Valentine's Day at our backyard" Inui explained.

Sora blinked, not quite getting what the boy was talking about. "Do you kill your fans and bury them or something?" she asked.

Shishido sighed: "We dig a big hole and discard the **chocolates** you idiot! Geez, did you get infected by the Stupidity-virus or something?"

"No, I think it's the popcorn. I've been feeling like I've forgotten something since yesterday. Maybe these things are old?" Sora said and kept eating her popcorn.

"Why are you eating if you think it's old?!"

"Because there's nothing else to eat and I'm too lazy to go and buy any food."

Minutes passed, turned to hours, and the constant munching was driving the guys crazy. Finally, Momo snapped, stole the popcorn from Sora and gulped it all down. He gave the empty bowl back to her and returned to sorting out the presents.

Sora blinked at the empty bowl in her hands. "I'll go make some more popcorn, I'll be back in a minute" she said and left the room.

"Well, at least it's a moment without that munch munch getting on my nerves" Sanada sighed.

"Sora-chan's so cruel, nya. Just watching us work while eating popcorn" Eiji pouted.

"Speaking of Sora-neechan, did anyone receive anything from her?" Yohei asked.

"No." They looked at each other and sighed.

"I did" Tezuka said, earning a WTF-look from everyone else. Well, almost everyone else.

"I did too" Sanada said.

"Ore-sama found this beautiful purple card on his nightstand this morning" Atobe flipped out a purple card from somewhere.

"My card is green" Hiyoshi took out a card too.

"Why did you guys get a card but we got nothing!?" the others yelled.

"There is a 100 percent chance that you didn't notice the card this morning, since I got a card too" Inui said and proved his sentence by showing a dark green card to them.

With that, most of the people in the room left the gift pile and hurried to see if they received cards. They came back holding cards of various colours.

Inui had a 'Told you so'-look, but everyone ignored it.

"But why a card?" Ryoma wondered as he read his own golden-brown card.

"Because I'm used to giving cards to my friends on Valentine's, that's why" Sora appeared out of nowhere.

"Didn't you make any chocolate this year?" Momo asked.

"I have never in my life done any chocolate."

Most of the people in the room gasped dramatically. I say most, because obviously people like Tezuka and Sanada don't gasp dramatically over something like that.

"It isn't that surprising. I spend every Valentine's Day in Finland, and there it's normal to give cards to ones friends. If someone gives chocolate it's usually men who give a box of chocolate to their lovers. Big deal" Sora shrugged and started the popcorn munching again.

"But you're not in Finland and it's Valentine's Day. Why are you here?" Marui asked.

Sora froze. She glanced at the clock and choked on the popcorn. She jumped up and ran screaming bloody murder up the stairs and into her room. They boys just stood there dumbly before following.

"Umm, is something wrong Sora-san?" Oishi peeked into her room.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" she screamed while stuffing her underwear into a suitcase. Some of the boys got a nosebleed when they saw it, but that's only because they're perverts and they imagine weird stuff.

"Late for what?" Tezuka asked.

"My flight!" she screamed form the bathroom.

"Flight? Where are you going?" Marui asked, wiping his nose. Yes, he's a perverted young man too.

"To Finland, you dumbass! Where else?!" she yelled and closed her suitcases.

"Why? Are you leaving us?!" Eiji panicked.

Sora whirled around and glared at them. "You didn't listen to me?! I told you ages ago that I'll be gone for a week or so around Valentine's Day! ARGH, MEN!!!" Sora went on a rampage. Yes, she's pretty scary when under stress.

"We'll help you with your stuff" Sanada offered, since pretty much everyone else was cowering behind the door.

"Thanks. Someone call a taxi for me!" Sora said and started to check if she forgot anything.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Sora was standing outside with her luggage, waiting for the taxi to come. She turned to the boys. 

"I'll be gone for about 10 days, not very long. I've arranged it so that you have free time until I come back. You can do pretty much anything as long as it's legal. Here" she said and scribbled some numbers on a paper "is my phone number, in case you need something or something happens" she gave the number to Tezuka. "Everyone can have the number. But please don't call early in the day. I'm probably still sleeping when you wake up. Remember the time zones."

The taxi arrived and they hurriedly stuffed her luggage in. Sora gave one last order before closing the door: "Don't kill each other while I'm not here."

The taxi drove away and the boys were left standing outside. Momo suddenly dropped to his knees and cried to the skies: "MY DELICIOUS MEALS!!!"

Everyone looked at him and then at each other. They shared the exact same thought.

How are they going to survive for 10 days without Sora?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, Sora's gone and they're left to take care of themselves in a house without anything else to eat than old popcorns. I feel evil xDD

Well, the next chapter will be a bit longer. It's about those 10 days Sora's away, so it might take some time for me to write all that. I haven't even started writing it -.-

Leave a review and I'll write more! If you don't review I'll ummm...STOP WRITING THIS! Yes, that's it!

Sora: You can't stop just because people don't review.

But don't you like reviews?!

Sora: Yeah, but what if they don't want to review your crappy story?

T-T SORA YOU MEANIE!!!


	12. The days without her

Sorry I always make you wait! I know, it's annoying to always wait for the next chapter -.-  
This chapter is from someone's POV, I'll let you decide who it is yourself xD  
Anyway, hope you enjoy! Even if this is so short...only about 900 words T.T  
Disclaimer: Haven't done this for a while...and no, I do not own Prince of Tennis, it belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I own Sora though

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days without her

_The first day Sakaki Sora was gone_

_It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We used to take care of ourselves before she came, since most of the substitutes just stayed in their rooms as much as possible. It was difficult to adjust back of course, but by the end of the day most of us were almost comfortable and in terms with her absence. Some were still nervous and alert, though, just like children that were going to spend the first night without their mother. Pathetic from teenagers…  
Kawamura made sushi tonight, so at least we aren't starving. It was an unexpectedly easy day._

* * *

_The second day Sakaki Sora was gone_

_The morning was the worst. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, woke up really late. It was already afternoon when we got up! We didn't bother eating breakfast, either. Everyone just started to do what each wanted. There isn't much to tell, since we did pretty much nothing together today…we did watch a movie, The Ring, just before we went to sleep. I can actually hear someone whimpering few rooms down the hall…_

* * *

_The third day Sakaki Sora was gone_

_Okay, now I'm starting to get scared. Sengoku cancelled a date because he was __**depressed**__. Sengoku Kiyosumi, one of the most cheerful guys on Earth and number one ladiesman around, cancelled a date with a good looking girl, saying he's depressed. Is the sky going to fall down soon?  
Not only that, but everyone's a bit different. I think Sora's absence is a little bit too much after all…Shishido is more edgy than ever, Oishi fainted twice today, Atobe's snapping at people even more that usual, the twins don't really talk to others, Marui hasn't eaten any sweets for almost two days and just sits and stares into space, Tezuka and Sanada are even quieter than they used to be, etc.  
I'm worried about tomorrow…_

* * *

_The fourth day Sakaki Sora was gone_

_I'm going to cut my wrists and die a slow, painful death if Sora doesn't come back soon. I don't know why but this place is getting creepy and distressing, and it shows in how everyone acts. I think Inui hasn't come out of his lab during the whole time Sora's been away. I wonder if he's still alive…?  
Anyway, I don't know how it started, but apparently Ryoma said something that caused Kirihara to go berserk, and in his devil-mode he destroyed one of our many living rooms. It's supposed to be repaired before Sora comes back…I think…  
I sure hope we're able to do as she said and not kill each other…_

* * *

_The fifth day Sakaki Sora was gone_

_Today was a bit better, we didn't fight at all and actually practised a little during the day. I think that we're getting over the shock of Sora not being here. Now that she's gone, at least I have noticed how much she actually means to us. She hasn't been around for long, but she sure has taken her place in this house! Life isn't the same without her anymore. I think the best word to describe it would be "incomplete".  
Anyway, today_

I stopped when I noticed a car pulling up in front of the house.

"Funny, I didn't know we were going to have visitors this late at night" I mumbled and went downstairs. I heard excited shouting and running steps, so I decided to run too and see what the commotion was about.

"She's back! Sora-chan came back!" I heard Kikumaru shouting.

I picked up my speed and ran outside. Everyone was there, and most of them were cheering and throwing the poor girl high up in the air again and again.

"Let me down! Let me down this instant, you idiots! Don't you hear me?!" she yelled, but they didn't listen. How typical…

When they finally let her down, she straightened her clothes, glared at the others and ordered them to get her luggage inside. I approached her silently and was able to make her jump in surprise when I greeted her.

"Welcome back, Sora-san. Were you so worried about us that you had to return so soon?"

She glanced at me for a second, and I saw something flash in her eyes. "Something unexpected happened and I decided to return" she gave a simple answer and walked inside. "I'm tired, you can leave the stuff outside my room! I'll pick them up in the morning!"

I smiled a little and went back inside. I went to my room and picked up the pen that I left earlier.

_Sora unexpectedly came back. Everyone was happy, no, more like overjoyed to have her back. I think tomorrow will be just like it should be._

I closed my journal and went to bed.

What was it that I saw in her eyes earlier? Of course, it couldn't have been stress and fear, right? The only things she's afraid of are insects, right?

I shook my head and shut the lights. Time will give the answer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was too lazy to write about all of the days, and seriously didn't know what they would do with all the free time xDD

Now, I wonder what that was about. Could the almighty Sora be afraid of something? Well, I guess you just have to read on to find out what it is! xD

Reviews would be nice to have x3


	13. Rock 'n' Roll in the rain

Yes, I thought that since you always have to wait for the next chapter I would give you two chapters at once! I'll start writing the next one tomorrow, so I guess it will be ready in a week or so. Actually on time now xD

Well, enjoy this chappy too!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock 'n' Roll in the rain

It had been a week since Sora came back, and life was back to normal. They had a pretty tight schedule the whole week, since Sora said that they were getting lazy. Photo shoots, interviews, commercials…pretty hectic, huh?

It was Sunday, 5:15 AM when everyone was mercilessly woken up by a hyper Sora. She just went around slamming their doors open and going into their rooms, not the least bothered by the fact that the guys were sleeping and she could've gotten herself killed by someone (mainly by Fuji and his bazooka). Nope, she just marched into their rooms, pulled the curtains from the windows and shook them awake one by one.

"How can you be so full of life at this time?" Kamio yawned as he got up.

"I'm getting used to it, and I have some pretty urgent stuff to talk about so hurry up" Sora said and left the room.

* * *

"Is everyone here now?" Sora asked and eyed the people in the spacious room. Half of them were dozing off and the other half tried to stay awake. Some people, like Tezuka and Sanada, were perfectly fine since they're so perfect.

"Okay, I have something to tell you guys, so you better listen" she cleared her throat trying to catch their attention. It was rather useless, they were too tired or bored to listen to her.

Sora cleared her throat again.

No response.

She clapped her hands.

No response.

She slammed her hands on the table.

No response.

She took a chair and threw it at someone's head.

No response, one victim.

She took the small table and threw it at a random direction.

No response, three victims.

She sighed and took out a pitcher full of nasty looking liquid.

"The ones who won't listen to me now will have to drink this Jump And Run Ultra Remix 3.1 Inui Juice!"

Everyone's attention gained. Mission Complete.

"Ok, now to the main topic" Sora took a deep breath. "You're going to release a new CD."

Their voices could be heard miles away. Be it a frustrated yell or a happy and excited voice.

"Calm down, people! I haven't finished!" Sora cried and surprisingly they quieted down to listen.

"I got an e-mail from Ryuuzaki-san last night, and she gave me all the instructions needed. This time, it'll be rock. You can make the song by yourself or have a duet, I don't care. We need at least 10 songs, so everyone is supposed to at least try! I won't even take a look at them without the usual judges who, according to Inui, have been checking your songs for a while now. You have two weeks to write the song, and three months from now, we're going to the studio for recordings."

"Isn't that quite soon? Usually we have more time" Ootori pointed out.

"These are the orders I received." Sora answered. "That's all I had to say, you can go and make breakfast now!"

"You're not cooking?" Momo asked, a disappointed look on his face.

"No, I have to go and see Tarou-chan. He said he wants to talk about something" Sora smiled and left the room. "Bye now! Don't kill each other while I'm not here!"

"She always says that" Kirihara sighed.

"We aren't that violent against each other" Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"I think she has all the rights to tell us to behave" Oshitari said in his deep, sexy voice (don't even try to deny his voice being sexy, you know I'm right).

"How so?" Gakuto asked.

"I'll leave it to your imagination."

"What's imagination?"

"..."

"Hey, Echizen! Wanna do a duet?" Momo asked.

"Sorry Momo, but Ryo-chan is already taken" Fuji appeared smiling oh, so innocently (though we all know that deep inside he's ready to strangle Momo if he does anything suspicious).

Ryoma just pulled his cap lower. "Mada Mada Dane" he whispered.

"Oh, okay!" Momo slowly retreated. No use angering a sadist…

"Come on, Ryo-chan, we have to go and think up the lyrics!" Fuji smiled a little wider and grabbed the other boy's hand.

"What about the music?" Ryoma asked.

"Oh, Tezuka said he would write it."

"…ok…"

"Hey twins, wanna give a hand? We need guitarists" Kirihara asked and pointed at himself, Sanada and Atobe. (Atobe plays the keyboard)

"Sorry, we're already taken" Yohei said.

"We promised to help him" Kohei said and pointed at Tezuka.

"and them" Yohei finished and pointed at Kamio and Shinji. (Shinji plays the bass and Kamio sings, the twins both play guitars)

"Ok, we have to ask Oshitari and the jumpy guy then" Kirihara shrugged and walked away.

After a while of this, they were teamed up and everyone left to do their share of the work. They had a lot to do, and they knew that if they didn't start right away they would be in deep shit later.

* * *

Oishi glanced at his watch. It read 00:17 AM. He sighed and resumed his pacing.

"Nya, Oishi you're ruining the carpet with your pacing! Sit down already" Eiji pouted and pulled his friend on the sofa.

"I can't calm down, Eiji! It's so late and she hasn't come back!" he cried and held his head.

Eiji turned to look out of the window. It was pitch black outside, and it was raining hard. They had received a phonecall from Sakaki-san just an hour ago. He was worried sick, asking if they knew where Sora was. She had apparently ran away from his office earlier.

"Just where is she?" Eiji muttered and glanced at the other people in the room.

Almost everyone was there, sitting and waiting. The only ones who went to sleep were Tezuka, Sanada, Jiroh, Atobe, Momo, Ryoma, Oshitari, Mukahi, Kamio and Shinji. Everyone else was downstairs in the living room nearest the front door. You could see how everyone was worried. They were fidgeting nervously, some couldn't decide whether to sit or pace around the room in circles, someone mumbled curses at some point and so on.

They suddenly heard the front door open slowly. Everyone jumped up and sprinted out of the room. They were stunned by the sight.

Sora was standing there, soaked from head to toe, without a jacket, her eyes empty and her face emotionless. She looked like her soul had left, leaving her body as an empty shell.

"Sora-nee!" Yohei and Kohei were the first ones to react. They ran to her and helped her to a chair. She let them do as they wished, so they seated her down and went to find some towels so that she could dry herself.

"Sora-chan, what on earth happened to you?" Fuji bent down to look her in the eyes with his own blue ones. Anyone could see he was worried, and he rarely showed it.

Sora slowly faced him, blinked and smiled. Everyone saw it was a fake smile. Her eyes weren't smiling.

"I'm sorry, you must be hungry. I'll go and make dinner now" she was ready to get up when Hiyoshi placed his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her and said: "Sora-san, it's already past midnight. We already ate dinner."

Sora blinked again and continued smiling. "Is that so? Then I guess I'll just go to sleep" she got up and started to walk towards the stairs. But she didn't get far, because after a while of walking she suddenly collapsed and fell unconscious on the floor.

"SORA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaaaaahh, I left you with a cliffy again! Now I'd better start writing the next chapter fast before you come after me with guns...

So, liked it, hated it, whatever just review ok?


	14. Jealousy, Goodbyes, Greetings

Wow, I actually finished this in one day...now that's scary o.O

I shall dedicate this chapter to my faithful reviewers singer in the wind and Apple Bubblegum! Thanks for always supporting me ::hugs::

Funny, I'm somewhere half way through this fic and I'm already planning the sequel. I think I have the sequel better planned out than this xDD

Anyways, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jealousy, Goodbyes and Greetings

The darkness around her slowly disappeared as she woke up. She opened her eyes, only to notice that the world was spinning around her and she had an unbearable headache. She winced and shut her eyes again.

"You awake?" someone asked from beside her bed.

Sora turned to see who was there, but only saw something blurry that reminded her of Shishido.

"Shishido-kun?" she asked, and was surprised at how weak her voice was.

"That was a close one. Any longer and we would've taken you to a hospital" he sighed in relief and held out a cup for her. "Try to drink this, it'll help with your headache."

Shishido slowly helped her sit up and supported her as she drank the liquid before settling her back down. She looked at the ceiling as it started to settle down in her eyes. She registered that it was nighttime already.

"How long?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"How long was I out?"

"Out in the rain or unconscious?"

"Both."

"You were in the rain at least for 3 hours, it seems like you ran away from Sakaki-san's office and came back here without a jacket. This is the second night you're unconscious. You didn't even budge during the day and we were worried sick."

Sora closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, turning her back on Shishido. He was confused at this, until he heard her mumble "I'm sorry" between silent sobs.

"H-hey, you don't have to cry! We aren't angry with you!"

Sora hiccupped and pulled the covers over her head. Shishido thought he wasn't needed anymore, and even though he wanted to help it seemed like she wanted to be alone now. He got up and started to take his leave.

"Don't go" she asked. He turned around to see her sitting up and stood where he was.

Sora leaned her back on the pillows and looked at her hands. "I want someone to be with me now" she said, tears still streaming down her face.

Shishido walked back to the bed and sat on the chair he had just left. They sat in silence, as Sora tried to calm herself. Shishido felt very uncomfortable with the situation. He didn't know what to do with crying women, for God's sake!

Sora took a deep breath. "Can I trust you, Shishido-kun?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I…I want someone to know. And I can't call my friends so…" she looked him in the eye. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, but why me?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I want to trust you."

Shishido thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Ok, tell me anything you want to."

Sora smiled gratefully and turned her gaze back at her hands. She took a deep breath and started her story.

"You know I'm from Finland, right? Well, when I went to visit my grandparents this Valentine's, they were the same as always. They've always liked me, and in their own way they want to protect me. I'm their only grandchild after all. But this time, I think they went too far. It had been three days when this guy waltzed in the house, and my grandparents introduced him as my fiancé candidate. That's when I blew up" new tears started to form in her eyes. "I yelled at them. I said horrible things to them, said that I hated them! I marched out of the house, not saying goodbye and take care as I always do. I didn't even look back. I flew back to Japan because of that. And now" Sora broke up in uncontrollable sobs. Shishido rubbed her back and silently waited for her to continue. "Tarou-chan told me that they're dead!" she cried.

Shishido stayed silent. What could he possibly say? He didn't know them, and Sora's past and family were still pretty much unknown to all of them.

"He said that they were in a car accident. A drunk driver ran over them as they were on their evening walk. The road was slippery and" she hiccupped "They died instantly. No pain, they said. And I said such horrible things to them…"

After a while, Sora wiped her eyes and turned to look at him again. "Thank you for listening, Shishido-kun" she smiled. Her eyes were red from all the crying.

"No problem. If it helps you I'll listen anytime you want to cry" he smiled a little too.

"I have a favor to ask of you" she suddenly said.

"What is it?"

"Will you come with me to the funeral?"

This took him totally off guard.

"…excuse me?"

"Well, I want someone to be there. Someone who knows. And Tarou-chan can't be there, he can't leave the office, so" she looked at him in the eye "would you come?"

"But I don't think that would be okay with the family. You know, I didn't even know them."

"It's ok! I'll convince them to let you come! Please!"

Shishido sighed. "Why can't you take someone else? What about your other friends?"

"I don't want to bother them with this. They're busy as it is. Please, Ryou-kun!"

"Who gave you the permission to call me by my name?!"

"It's ok, isn't it? We're friends now" she smiled a huge smile.

Shishido blushed a little and turned away. "Do as you wish."

"So you'll come!?"

"Fine, I'll come to the funeral. I don't know why the heck I'm doing this though…"

"Thank you so much!" she hugged him quickly and kept on smiling.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Sora? Are you awake now?" Marui peeked in.

"Marui-kun!" she smiled brightly.

Marui smiled. "Well, at least you look a lot better now." He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge as if he had done so millions of times. "You really scared us, you know! Coming in looking like a living dead, and then suddenly collapsing! You gave me a heart attack!" he waved his hands as he talked and Sora burst out laughing.

"Sorry 'bout that" she smiled and wiped the remaining tearstains from her cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed by Marui.

"Were you…crying?" he asked and threw a quick glare at Shishido.

"Yeah, but I'm ok now. Would you two leave now, I feel tired. And you need to sleep too, you have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

The two left and closed the door behind them. Their rooms were in the same direction so they walked side by side for a while, before Marui stopped on his own door.

"What did you do?" he asked quietly.

Shishido turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

Marui turned to glare at him. "You made her cry, didn't you?"

"I didn't make her cry, I listened to her" Shishido frowned. He didn't like the look the redhead was giving him.

"What did she tell you?"

"Confidential stuff I'm not supposed to talk about."

"Why was she crying?"

"No comment."

"Why didn't you do anything to comfort her?"

"I couldn't."

"Why was she smiling?"

"I made a promise."

"What promise?"

"No comment."

"Whose funeral are you going to?"

Shishido hesitated for a moment. Just how much had he heard? "No comment."

"Why did she call you by your given name?"

"Because we're friends, or so she says."

Marui kept glaring at him. Then he opened his door and threw a last look at the other over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare make her cry", and with that, he closed the door.

Shishido stood there, staring at the blank, white door. He sighed and resumed his walking. "Now that was odd…"

* * *

The next morning almost everyone was up early, making breakfast downstairs and checking the music sheets. No one was able to work the day before, since they were too worried about their little manager. Now that they had lost a day already they had to work really hard to make it in time.

"I'm so relieved she's ok" Kentarou sighed and sipped his cocoa.

"Me too. I thought she died!" Sengoku cried out and threw his porridge in the air accidentally. Everyone watched in horror where it would land. And when it did land, they stared at the blank face of their manager, a plate of porridge on her head.

"Sora-san! You shouldn't be up yet!" Oishi worried and took the plate from her.

"I'm ok, a little fever won't keep me down" she assured and sneezed.

"You have a cold, Sora-san. Please return to bed, we can take care of everything" Ootori smiled and gave her a towel to wipe away the porridge.

Sora looked around. "Are you planning on cleaning too? This place is a mess. Is this what it looks like when I leave for a few days?" she complained and crossed her arms.

"Yes, we will clean it up…eventually. Now, you should be worrying about your own health" Oshitari said and started to push her out.

"But I -"

"No buts, Sora-san. You will go and rest now" Tezuka ordered.

Sora sighed. "Fine, I'll go back to bed. But not before washing my hair."

"That's a good girl" Eiji patted her head and left to walk her to her room.

* * *

Four days later, Sora and Shishido stood outside, ready to leave. Most of the others thought it was weird that they left together, but were too busy to come and see them off. However, some of them took the time and came outside.

"Just where are you going? Is this some secret honeymoon that we never knew about?" Mukahi asked and frowned.

Shishido just rolled his eyes. "What kind of an idiot are you? As if I'd ever marry a girl like her" and with this he earned a punch from Sora.

"I'm just going back to Finland to retrieve something, and Tarou-chan didn't want me to go alone so he asked Ryou-kun to go with me" she smiled at Mukahi.

"Ryou-kun?! Since when did you two become this close?!" Momo shouted in horror.

"Since when I regained my consciousness that night?"

"Y-you didn't –" Momo received a punch like never before and fell on the ground holding his jaw.

"I don't know what you were thinking, and I don't even want to know. Let's go, Ryou-kun" she said and climbed in the taxi that was waiting.

Shishido turned around and got ready to climb in too when someone grabbed his shoulder rather hard. He turned his head and was surprised to find Marui's face. Marui mumbled a quick "Take care of her" before letting go and going inside, saying that he was running out of time writing his notes.

Shishido shook his head and got in, and when Sora asked what Marui had said he didn't answer. He was all the more confused now.

* * *

The day of the funeral was pretty cold and windy. Shishido sat there in the church, feeling dumb as the priest kept on talking in a language that he didn't understand. He thought he heard some words that sounded very much like Japanese, but he knew he must've imagined it. Especially since the words didn't make any sense. Who would talk about squirrels in a funeral, anyway?

The way they buried the coffins wasn't unfamiliar to him, but it was the first time he had seen it. All the time Sora was sobbing next to him, clinging to his arm. He received quite odd looks from the other family members, but he decided to ignore them.

After the funeral, most of the people went away. Shishido didn't know where they went, but he thought it would be some kind of a gathering since all the cars went to the same direction after each other. He stayed at the cemetery with Sora, who was now kneeling on the slightly snowy ground and running her fingers on the text on the gravestone. She was talking in that oddly Japanese sounding language too, and Shishido just stood there behind her, feeling dumber than ever.

He turned around as he heard running steps. Three girls were running towards them, all in thick and warm clothing and flowers in hands. They slowed down when they neared them.

"Sora" the one with shoulder-length light brown hair called out softly.

Sora whirled around and blinked as she saw the girls. "You guys" she whispered.

The girl who called her name kneeled down, placed the flowers on the grave and hugged Sora tightly. The other two, one with long, auburn braids and the other with pigtails followed suit, and soon they were just a huddle.

"Shh, Sora, it's okay. We're here" the oldest looking girl whispered and rubbed her back before glancing at Shishido. She didn't say anything, but her eyes held a question. A question he didn't answer, but she didn't seem to be bothered by the silence.

Sora calmed down soon and pulled away from the girls.

"Thanks for coming" she said and wiped away her tears.

"It's nothing, we're friends" the auburn girl smiled warmly.

"Yeah, you should've told us! Sakaki-san had to call us because you didn't say a thing, and that's why we were late!" the pigtails girl complained.

"Sorry 'bout that" Sora grinned.

"By the way, Sora" the oldest girl asked. "Who is he? I think I've seen him somewhere" and she pointed at Shishido.

"Don't talk about me like that. I'm here and I can hear you, you know" Shishido snapped a little.

"Oh? You understand Japanese?"

"Of course, you dumbass! I AM Japanese!"

"Really? I thought you were from here since you weren't saying anything" the girl said.

"Do I look like a Finn to you?!"

"Now that I think about it, no."

"Who are YOU anyway? Suddenly just running to us" Shishido frowned.

"We're Sora's friends, now who are you?"

"Sora's friend."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I answered like you did, so we're even."

The girl twitched and got ready to shout at him when Sora piped up: "Ann, calm down. Guys, this is Shishido Ryou from The Princes. Ryou-kun, these are my friends from school, Tachibana Ann, Osakada Tomoka and Ryuuzaki Sakuno" she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" Shishido said, though he didn't seem to mean it…

"Nice to meet you too. But how the heck do you know each other?" Tomo asked.

"I live with them" Sora said.

Silence. A cold wind blew. A bird chirped somewhere far away.

"Excuse me?" Ann asked.

"I live with The Princes. Did I forget to tell you?"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!" the three girls yelled. A worker in the cemetery glared and yelled at them and according to Sora he told them to get out.

Once outside, the girls cornered Sora and asked a million and one questions. Sora was panicking and Shishido decided to save her this time. After all, Marui told him to take care of her…

"Why won't you come and ask the questions in person?" he asked.

The girls turned to look at him wide eyed.

"You could come someday and see them, right Sora?" The girl just nodded.

"After we get the CD out of the way", she added quickly.

"Well, we are pretty busy too as of now. We actually ran away to come here" Tomo scratched the back of her head.

Sora sighed. "So typical. Will you make it in time with the show?"

"Yeah, we should be able to manage. Though we do miss working with you" Sakuno smiled a bit sadly.

"Don't give me that face, Sakuno-chan. You know I just wanted to have fun, not become famous" Sora sighed again.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Excuse me, I'm freezing here, could we go now? And besides Sora, I thought you had something else to do before we leave tonight" Shishido reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that!"

"What?" the three asked.

"I still have to dump that stupid fiancé candidate!"

"…huh?" the three were utterly confused, but Sora just laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it didn't turn out as well as I thought it would, but oh well... -.-"

Hope you liked it, singer in the wind and Apple Bubblegum! x3

Reviews would be nice...I'm not going to write more until I have umm...73 reviews in total! So I still need 6 reviews from you people!


	15. Storms

Here we go again! Today, I had nothing to do so I thought that I might as well continue this xD

Weehh, this chapter and the next one will be full of MaruixSora!! And to assure you MaruixSora fans, this is the main pairing of this fic. That hasn't changed and will not change :)

This chapter is mostly about Sora and her past, since it's been quite well hidden up until now. And those who wonder why exactly does Sora call Sakaki-sensei Tarou-chan, you will find your answer here. 

And please don't flame me now or in the future, even though my romance skills are very...or maybe I should be talking about the LACK of my romance-writing skills -.-" 

Anyways, Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi and Sora belongs to Marui Bunta. End of disclaimer.

Enjoy! x3

* * *

**Storms**

Sora was looking through some pictures in the kitchen. There were piles and piles and more piles of papers on the table, and she was supposed to look through all of them. Oh, the pain and headache!

Sora sighed and sipped some of her tea. She could hear her friends' excited voices from the room next to the kitchen. They had come to visit her, but the visit had turned out to be an interview session…

She sighed again and resumed looking through the pictures. She was supposed to decide which one of those pictures would be on the cover of their new CD. She couldn't really concentrate on her work, and this day happened to be the deadline of the cover. She sighed and leaned back on her chair.

_Why is he avoiding me? _She asked from herself and glanced at the doorway. _Did I do something that made him mad at me?_

Yes, this was the reason she couldn't concentrate. She was worried. Marui had been avoiding her ever since she came back from the funeral. He wasn't even talking to her anymore! They used to be pretty close, and Sora couldn't come up with any reasons for this strange behavior. And it troubled her. 

"Sora!" her two friends, Ann and Tomo, jumped into the kitchen and caused her to yelp in surprise. Sakuno came in quietly behind the two loud ones.

"What? Don't scare me like that!" Sora snapped. She wasn't exactly on a very bright mood.

Her friends blinked at her. "Why are you so mad? Usually you just yell at us for scaring you and go back to your usual character. What's wrong?" Ann asked.

"It's nothing. Sorry for snapping" Sora sighed. She knew she shouldn't take her frustration out on her friends.

"It's alright, Sora-senpai" Sakuno smiled.

"Well, we just came to tell you that we're leaving now. Take care and work hard!" Tomo glomped her and they left.

Sora sighed again. She glanced at the clock. It read 2:43 PM. 

"Sora" Shishido came in.

"What is it, Ryou-kun?" she asked.

"We need to talk" he simply said and grabbed her wrist.

"W-wait a second! I still have work to do and –"

"Tezuka and Oishi will do that. Now, come" he started dragging her away, and as they passed Tezuka and Oishi the latter gave her a worried look and the former nodded briefly. Sora just blinked and stumbled to keep her balance as she was dragged into one of the living rooms.

When they stepped in, she noticed that almost everyone was there. Besides Tezuka and Oishi, Marui and Kirihara were missing too. Everyone else was either sitting or standing there in front of her.

Shishido released his grip on her wrist and closed the door. Sora just stood there dumbly blinking at them.

"Why are you all here? Why am I here?" she asked.

"As I said, we need to talk. Sit down" Shishido grunted and she sat down on the carpet, seeing that no chairs were available.

Inui opened his notebook and started to read: "According to my data, Marui and Sora's interaction has decreased by 99.99 percent these past three months. In the past, Marui was the one closest to Sora. Now, her interaction with Shishido has increased by 57.84 percent compared to the data from four months ago. Care to elaborate, Sora?" 

Sora blinked. "That's true. I spend time with Ryou-kun because he's ready to listen to me anytime, and I can tell him anything. Is it bad that I trust him?"

"Yes and no. Because of that, you have unknowingly pushed Marui away. There is a 69.48 percent chance that he believes you don't trust him, and so he keeps avoiding you. This causes you unnecessary stress, and you have both lost sleep by 27.85 percent."

Sora bowed her head. She hadn't even tried to think how he would feel. 

"Sora-chan, I don't understand you two, nya! Why won't you just tell him the truth, whatever it is? Marui seems so down too, nya!"

Sora kept staring at the carpet. _This carpet is so interesting, look at all those cookie crumbs!_

"Are you listening, Sora?" Mukahi asked.

_Oh, I found a sticker! How did this end up in here anyway?_

"Ore-sama believes she isn't paying any attention, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

_Carpet, carpet, carpet!_

Hiyoshi sighed. "Whatever. It seems like she doesn't want to talk to us about it."

She felt a hand land on her shoulder. "We're just worried about you two, Sora-san. I hope you will solve this" Ootori said and left the room with everyone else. Minus Shishido, who decided to stay with Sora.

He sat on a comfy armchair and crossed his arms. He looked at her for a while before he asked: "Want to talk about it?"

Sora was now fiddling the hem of her shirt. She didn't say a word for a while, so he waited. Finally, she decided to open her mouth.

"I never considered his feelings."

Shishido was silent. This was his way to help her, letting her speak and silently listen to her.

"I was selfish. I guess I only thought about myself, and now I've hurt a friend of mine. I just didn't want you guys to know."

"Why don't you just apologize? I'm sure that guy will get over it sooner or later" he assured, but then remembered all the looks he had received from the redhead during these months. "…or maybe not…"

"I thought so too. He seems to hold a grudge for a long time. And I can't really blame him…"

They sat in silence for a while, before Sora stood up and brushed her pants. "I'm going to pack now" she said and started to head to the door.

"Pack? Where are you going now?!"

"Home. Don't worry I'm not quitting! I just have to go home for a while. Tarou-chan doesn't have any time for the household chores so the place must be a mess by now! I'll be back in a few days" she smiled and left the room.

Shishido looked at the now empty doorway. "You think you can fool me like that? You're not leaving to do household chores" he stood up and left to search for the others. "You're just running away."

* * *

They had come up with a plan. A real masterpiece. Now, they just had to get it to work. And that was the hardest part…

"And why the hell should I go?" Marui snapped at them.

"Because we heard that there's a huge storm coming, and we can't just let her go by herself! What if something were to happen? That's why you have to go and make sure she gets home safe!" Sanada ordered. 

"Still, why me? Send Shishido, at least she trusts him!" Marui argued and pointed at the boy leaning on the wall.

"I can't go, I haven't finished my homework. You, on the other hand, are free to go." Shishido tried to remain calm. If he started to beat the shit out of the other now, Sora would surely kill him slowly and painfully with Fuji as her assistant. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the worst way to die.

Marui glared at him. He was doing that a lot lately… "Still, I'm not going!" he said and turned to leave. And he would've left if someone hadn't placed a sharp katana on his throat. 

"You will go" Sanada threatened, and Marui had no chance but to agree.

* * *

The taxi ride was, simply stated, a horrible experience. The driver really wished that he would be anywhere else but not in that taxi. Even drunkards were better passengers!

The two teens on the backseat were facing the opposite windows. Neither said a word. Neither moved a muscle. The only thing they heard was the engine and the slight rain that rapped on the windows.

"Umm, what was the address again?" the driver asked. As if he had forgotten, he just wanted to break the freezing silence!

The girl turned her eyes on him, and said: "Don't pretend, I can tell that you're acting."

"Y-y-yes, my apologies!"

Poor, poor, Mr. Driver.

Suddenly, they heard a loud pang and the car started to swerve. Sora screamed as the car crushed onto a telephone pole.

They miraculously got no injuries, except a few bruises. Sora's heart had skipped a beat or two back then, and she glared at the taxi driver.

"What the heck happened?" Marui asked. 

"It's a puncture. I'm very sorry, but you must continue by foot. I won't charge you for this trip" the driver said and handed Sora's suitcase to her.

"It's ok, my home isn't too far away. Except…" she glanced at Marui briefly. "…how will you get back home?"

Marui shrugged. "I'll call another taxi. Let's go already, the rain is getting heavier" he said rather indifferently and Sora started to walk in the direction of her home.

* * *

When they finally reached the lobby, they were soaked. The storm had suddenly hit them full force when they entered the street she lived in, and the wind had almost blown her over! They managed to get into the apartment complex she lived in, and were now catching their breath in the lobby. She checked the mailbox, took the mail and started her way to the elevator. She suddenly turned around and hesitated for a moment before speaking up.

"Would you like to come in for a while?"

Marui turned to look at her, more than confused. His eyes were too much for her and she looked away ignoring the heat on her cheeks. She blamed it on the rain and cold wind.

"I don't think any taxi would go out in that storm, and your clothes are all soaked. You'll just get sick, and it would look bad if I let you catch a cold now!" she said.

"Okay, if the other option is to wait down here in the lobby" he shrugged and followed her. "But I don't think it's wise to use an elevator now. What if the power goes out when we're between the floors? We would be stuck for a looong time."

Sora nodded and took the stairs instead. They walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and –

"Just how high is this damn building?!" Marui leaned on the rail.

Sora was sitting on one of the steps. "This is why I hate living on the top floor" she heaved.

"How many floors until the top floor?" he asked.

Sora looked up. "About five or six, I guess" she answered and stood up. As she reached out to take her suitcase it was snatched away. 

Sora blinked and looked at Marui. He was already climbing the rest of the stairs, carrying her case.

"What are you standing there for? You're the one who will catch a cold if you don't move!" he said and continued walking.

"H-hey! You don't even have the keys! Wait! Wait, I said!"

* * *

When they finally reached her apartment, they were exhausted. Sora led Marui to the living room and told him to wait there until she changes and finds him something to wear. He looked around the room in the dark (yes, the power did go off in the middle of their climbing) and walked over to one table, which had some photo frames on top of it. He looked at them and was able to recognize a small Sora in every one of them. Sora eating ice cream, Sora in her elementary school uniform in front of the school, Sora with Ann, Tomo and Sakuno, Sora with Sakaki-san. But the next picture caught his attention the most.

Sora, about six or seven years old, was smiling happily and clinging onto a boy's arm. The boy looked a few years older than her, he had bright blond hair and his smile was very similar to Sora's. Marui frowned. _Who is this guy?_

"Marui-kun? What are you doing?" Sora's face suddenly popped up beside him.

Marui yelped and jumped away from her, picture still in hand. He lost his balance and fell down on his back.

"Are you alright?" Sora panicked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay. Oh, the photo!" he realized he still had a firm grip on it. It was undamaged.

Sora blinked and looked at the photo in his hands. She quickly snatched it away. "I'm sorry, but please don't touch this one. I don't care about the others, but please leave this alone" she asked and placed the picture back on the table.

"Why is it so important to you?" he asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

Sora was startled by his tone, but quickly recovered. "It's one of the few pictures that have Kimi in them."

"…Kimi?"

"Yeah, he's my cousin. One of the few close relatives I have. And just so you know, Kimi is a Finnish name for a boy, I didn't mean you" she smirked. (A/N kimi is Japanese and means you)

"I knew that!" Marui grunted and stood up. He accepted the clothes Sora gave him and went to the bathroom to change.

While he was changing, Sora unpacked the things she took with her and took a look around her bedroom. It was a simple, regular-sized bedroom. Nothing out of ordinary. She liked the simple style since it made her feel like home. 

The only thing she missed was the painting that usually hung on the wall above her bed. She had left it at the mansion.

"Hey, Sora! Where did you go?" Marui called out.

"I'm right here" she came out and closed the door behind her. "I was trying to find some flashlights. I think they're in the kitchen."

And so, they stumbled to the kitchen, knocking down some stuff on the way. Sora said it didn't matter even if something broke. She could always say they were stolen and throw all the evidence away.

They finally found two flashlights. Sora handed the other to Marui, and they sat down on the couch in the living room. Sora lit some candles on the table so that they could save the batteries. Silence befell them. The storm was raging outside.

"I'm sorry, Marui-kun" Sora suddenly apologized, taking him totally by surprise.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not telling you anything."

He was quiet for a while. "Yeah, I was pretty pissed off. I thought we were friends."

Sora winced at his hurt tone. "We are! I just didn't want people to know…"

"Then why Shishido? Why did you tell him but not me?"

Sora didn't know what to say to that. "I guess…I was pretty desperate back then."

Marui didn't say anything to that. 

"You know, I'm actually an orphan", she suddenly blurted out.

Marui almost fell off the couch due to the sudden confession. 

"My father died when I was really young. I don't remember a thing about him. Tarou-chan told me he was a really nice man, and that he loved children."

"Wait, I thought that Sakaki-san was your dad!"

Sora shook her head. "Not even close. He's my father's cousin from his mother's side. Their mother's were twins. Anyway, my mother was Finnish-Swede, and she grew up in Finland. I'm an only child, and I was told that they loved me very much. Apparently we got into a car crash when I was six. They both died, and I woke up in the hospital alone."

"Why do you speak like that? As if you don't know anything for sure."

"Because I don't remember anything. They told me I have amnesia or something like that, you know, memory-loss."

"Oh…"

"Well, this is where my memories start. At first my grandparents took me in. They took care of me for about half a year, and then Tarou-chan came to take me with him to Japan. Of course, I was panicking when I was told that I would leave the country and my grandparents to go with a man that I didn't even know. At first, I hated Japanese. I was forced to learn it, but I didn't want to. I thought that if I didn't know the language, I wouldn't have to go. 

But when I met Tarou-chan, I changed my opinion. I really liked him since the first meeting. I was allowed to stay a little bit longer to learn some more before we left the country. I remember both crying and laughing at the airport. 

Anyways, I learned Japanese quite fast and I got pretty good at it, so I was allowed to go to school. I skipped kindergarten to be with kids of the same age. I was bullied a lot, because I don't really look that much Japanese and my speech was still limited. I had a strange accent too. And my writing was way below average. Throughout the elementary school I was bullied and left out of everything that happened. But once I entered junior high, I met Ann. We were in the same class, and once a boy came and kicked my chair down she was there to punch him before I could move a muscle to get up from the floor. She helped me up and we became pretty good friends after that. She introduced me to Sakuno-chan and Tomo-chan who were still in sixth grade, and I joined their little group. We had a lot of fun last year! At the end of last year though, I quit the club we were in. It was beginning to get too famous for my taste. They're my best friends, and they understood my decision. Because of that and my work now, we don't get to see each other much, though."

They were silent for a while, before Sora continued. "About that time when I went with Ryou-kun to –"

"I know you two went to a funeral. I heard you" Marui said.

"Oh…well, it was the funeral of my grandparents and I wanted to have someone close to me to be there. I didn't want to bother my friends, even though they had once met my grandparents, and I had already told Ryou-kun, so I asked him to come with me."

Sora glanced at the boy for the first time since she started speaking. He was looking at the candles on the table in front of them. The candlelight played on his serious face and Sora felt her face heating up again. This time she blamed it on her embarrassment of telling him her whole life story.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked and looked at her hands.

"Not really. I just don't understand why you told me all this."

"Because I trust you" she smiled widely at him.

He looked quite surprised, before he smirked and leaned his face a little closer. "Do you, now?" he smirked wickedly and Sora could swear her face was flaming. Before she could yell at him he poked her forehead and laughed at her expression.

"Why, you little!" Sora jumped on him and they wrestled for a while, all the time laughing like idiots and playfully calling each other jerks. Well, they were jerks, but who cares for little details…

When they finally calmed down and Sora was nice enough to climb off of his stomach (they had fallen off the couch when Sora jumped on Marui), Sora happened to glance at her watch.

"It's pretty late already" she said and looked out of the glass doors to the balcony. The storm didn't look like it was going to calm down anytime soon.

"Really, how am I supposed to get home like this?" Marui cursed and sat up on the floor.

"Maybe you won't be going home today…" Sora mumbled.

Marui blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked, kind of afraid of the answer.

Sora turned to face him. "It seems like you have to spend the night here."

"WHAT?!" Marui was way beyond shocked and horrified.

"Come on, it can't be that bad! I'll give you a blanket and a pillow so you can sleep almost comfortably on the sofa" Sora crossed her arms and went to search for the said items.

"You know, it doesn't look that bad anymore! I'll just go now and –" Marui was cut off as Sora threw a pillow to his face.

"You're not going anywhere! First of all, Tarou-chan wouldn't believe me if I told him that a burglar stole his clothes. Second of all, the storm is still raging. Do you think I'm blind or something?" Sora came back with a blanket and dropped it on the sofa.

"Just imagine how those bastards will get weird images when I return in the morning" Marui's eyebrow was twitching furiously.

"Just shut up, I'm going to have nightmares without your words" Sora turned her back on him since she knew her face was burning again. This time she blamed the…homework for the next day that she hadn't done! Yes, that's a good excuse... 

"Good night, Marui-kun" Sora said and walked to her bedroom to do her homework before going to sleep.

"Good night" she heard him answer as he blew out the candles.

* * *

Weeell, I hope this was enjoyable. The end is a bit off, but it will all clear in the next chapter! ...hopefully...

I've been thinking and I think that there will be about six more chapters of this. Then, it's the end! Or maybe not... x)

Anyway, reviews, people! They make me want to write new chapters faster so review review review! 


	16. Good day or Bad day?

**Agh, I feel like killing something...**

**Yet again, a new chapter of "The new manager is a WTF?!" has been added! Now that I'm nearing the end I finally know what I'm writing xDD**

**And yes, sad but true, the countdown to the end has begun. I'm not sure if it's six or five more chapters that I'll write. Just enjoy the rest as always, okay? 3**

**Blaahh, I don't own PoT! For those who don't know, it belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei.**

* * *

**Good day or Bad day?**

Sora woke up as the alarm clock started ringing. She threw it away and a satisfying crack was heard. She stretched and got up, not bothering to change from her pyjamas, consisting of dark blue boxers (the only ones she had, her other underwear is normal women's underwear xD) and an XL sized t-shirt. She ran a hand through her messy morning-hair and walked into the living room.

"Why do I feel like I've forgotten something?" she wondered as she pulled the curtains away from the glass doors and let the early morning sun in. She opened the door and went to the balcony, feeling the cold wind against her skin.

"Well, at least it stopped raining! …wait a second…the storm…puncture…Marui-kun…" she whipped around and almost screamed as she noticed what she had forgotten.

Marui was sound asleep on her sofa.

Sora sprinted to change from her "pyjamas". Five minutes later she came out wearing grey sweatpants and a red t-shirt that read "maniac" on the front with bold letters. She took a few calming breaths before glancing at the clock.

"It's only 5:17 AM. I have lots of time" she muttered and proceeded to wash Marui's clothes. She didn't want to explain to Sakaki why there were men's clothes that were not his in their apartment. That would be too bothersome.

So, she stuffed his clothes into the washing machine and left to make breakfast. An hour and a half later she left the kitchen, breakfast mostly ready and all, to put the clothes into the drum drier. She checked on Marui, still fast asleep, and went to wash her face, brush her teeth and hair and to do other morning stuff. It was exactly 7:00 AM when she finished and went back to the kitchen to finish preparing the breakfast.

Sora took a deep breath as she took Marui's already dry clothes from the drier and went to wake him up. She shook him by his shoulder, but he wouldn't even budge.

"I hate it when men don't know when to wake up" she muttered darkly and proceeded to poke his cheek…rather violently due to her frustration. Well, she has all the rights to be angry. After all, she's the one who's been working since 5:00 AM as he just slept as if nothing was going on.

"Maa-rui-kuun" she resisted the urge to strangle him. How could he just sleep?!

"Five minutes, Mom…" he muttered and swatted her hand away.

Ok, that was the last straw.

"Who are you calling your mother, you good for nothing man!? Get up this instant or I might end up cutting your head off!" she threatened and pulled him by his hair to sit up.

"Ow ow ow ow ow, stop! It hurts!" he yelled and tried to pry her hand away from his hair.

Sora let go and stood up straight. "You're finally awake. Here, go change and leave those clothes into the basket in the bathroom. Then it's breakfast time so hurry up" she dropped the clothes on his lap and left to her room.

Marui stared at the closed door for a minute before he finally registered what was going on.

"Oh yeah, I spent the night on her sofa" he blinked and stared at the clothes on his lap. "These are still warm. Did she wash them?" he sniffed his shirt. "Hey, this smells like apple!"

"What the heck are you doing, Marui-kun?" Sora had reappeared behind him and was currently leaning on the back of the sofa, looking at him oddly.

"N-nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'm going to change now, bye!" he jumped and in a second she could hear the bathroom door's lock click.

She blinked several times before sighing.

"What a weirdo…"

* * *

"Wow, this is so good!" Marui grinned as he stuffed his face with food.

Sora grinned back. "That's what everyone says. I'm the best!"

"I wouldn't exactly say the best, though." Marui laughed at the glare she sent him.

"Be grateful I even let you eat any breakfast!" she huffed and started to eat her own portion.

_This is weird, _she thought and stopped eating. _I usually eat breakfast with Tarou-chan, but… _Sora quickly stole a glance at the redhead sitting in front of her. _Why am I feeling nervous when I eat alone with Marui-kun?_

Marui stopped too when he noticed that Sora was just staring at her food. "Are you ok, Sora? You're not hungry?"

Sora snapped back into reality. "Uh, it's nothing, I'm just fine!" she laughed nervously and resumed her eating.

Marui didn't believe her. "Sora, you're obviously lying to me now."

"What, lying? Why would I lie to you?" _Shit! He saw right through me!_

Marui stared at her for a while, and she could feel her face slowly heating up. Then he shrugged and finished his breakfast. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me" he said and gulped down his water. "I'm finished."

"Oh, just leave the dishes in the sink, I'll wash them when I get back home. And I won't be coming to the mansion today, so you can tell the guys not to panic when I won't show up" she said and glanced at the clock. "Ack, it's already eight! I don't have time to finish eating!" she stood up and left to her room again. "Just wait there, Marui-kun! I'll be back in a few minutes!"

So, Marui just sat down and waited. He looked around the room, now that he actually was able to see something. It was a neat, spacious kitchen, and the brown colour-theme of the room was warm and homey. It was a quite simple apartment, nothing like he had suspected. He always thought that since her guardian was a millionaire, she would live in a palace or something. Obviously he had been very, very wrong.

Sora came out of her room about ten minutes later, and Marui just couldn't help but stare. He stared at her for a while before she snapped at him.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

"Sorry, I just never imagined you would look so good in a school uniform" he looked at her from head to toe. Her uniform was mostly blue with some white. It was the common sailor suit-like uniform with a knee-length skirt. She was wearing over knee-length white socks, since the air was a bit cold.

Sora knew her face was flaming again. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I never actually even imagined you to wear a girls school uniform, since you hate skirts so much."

"I have no choice, it's the school rules!"

"But it really looks good on you" he grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks…I guess" she muttered and gripped her bag tighter, forcing the blush on her cheeks to go away.

"When are you supposed to be at school?" Marui asked.

"A little before nine o'clock, why?"

"Because you're going to be late if you won't leave now" he pointed at the clock on the wall and it read 8:15 AM already.

"Ack! We have to hurry now!" she rushed to put her shoes on and Marui followed behind her much more calmly.

"Why are you being so slow?" Sora was stressing, already ready to leave as Marui pulled his jacket on.

"You know, you can relax. How far is your school?"

"About a 20 minute walk."

"There, it isn't even half nine yet. You have plenty of time" he stepped out to wait for her to lock the door.

Sora sighed as she locked the door and they waited for the elevator to come up. "You're right, I just want to be early at school. I don't like taking the risk that I might be late."

"Understandable."

They rode the elevator downstairs and left the building. Sora was a bit taken aback though, when she noticed that Marui kept walking beside her.

"Uhh, Marui-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you still walking with me?"

"I'll walk you to your school!"

"You can't do that!"

"Why? I want to see your school!" he pouted.

"It's just another school building, idiot. And just think about it, if any of the students see you it will cause an uproar and you will never get out of there alive!"

"Not to worry" he grinned and pulled out a hat and glasses. "I'll wear these and no one will know who it is!"

Sora hit his head with her school bag. "You are a complete idiot! No one will buy such an obvious disguise!"

Marui just winked. "Just watch" he said and put the hat and glasses on. And he turned into a nerd.

"Wow, you look like a nerd" she gasped.

"What did I tell you? This works every time. I'm a genius, after all" he grinned victoriously and they kept on walking.

* * *

Sora slowed down a bit and completely stopped at one shop. She looked at the key chains that were on display outside.

"Why did you stop, Sora?" Marui asked.

"I just wanted to see if the dragon I like is still here" she said and looked through the chains.

"You mean this?" Marui asked and took one out.

"Yeah, that's it!" Sora smiled and took it from him. It was a pretty detailed, black dragon with dark blue eyes, full metal. Marui had no idea why a girl would want such a thing…not cute at all…

"I really want to buy this, but I never remember to take money with me" Sora grinned sheepishly and put the dragon back on to rack. She had already started walking when she noticed that Marui had disappeared.

"Marui-kun? Where did he go?" she looked around and saw him at the store she had just left. He was at the counter and the young lady behind it was blushing and giggling. Sora didn't know why she was so angry, but anyway she marched in.

"Marui-kun, what are you doing?" she asked, clearly angry.

"Nothing much" he smiled at the lady and gave her some money.

"Don't just disappear like that, you –" she didn't have a chance to finish as he turned around grinning and held out the dragon key chain for her.

"What…?" she asked very brightly.

Marui rolled his eyes. "You wanted it, so I got it for you. Take it already so we can go" he seemed very uncomfortable with the blonde lady giggling behind his back and sending him very flirty looks.

"S-sure, okay" she took the dragon and blushed. "Thank you" she muttered.

Suddenly, she heard a click and looked up to see a very evil looking Marui holding his phone up.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"I took your picture. You're so cute when you blush, and I can't let the others miss that look!" he laughed as Sora started fuming.

"You JERK!" she yelled and chased him out of the store, and they just happened to take the road to her school. She got tired pretty soon and stopped to lean her hands on her knees and just _breathe_. Marui noticed this and returned.

"You ok? We took a pretty long sprint" he was tired too, but nowhere close to how tired she was.

"Are you an athlete or something?" Sora asked between breaths.

"Not really, though I used to be a genius tennis player" he shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just continue" she stood up straight and they resumed walking to her school.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you told me last night" Marui turned pretty serious all of a sudden.

"What about it?"

"You said you have a cousin, so you must have an aunt or an uncle, right? Why didn't they take you in?"

Sora just kept walking and didn't even glance at him as she answered. "Yeah, I have an aunt. She's my mother's twin sister. I've never seen her though."

"What? How is that possible?" Marui was very confused. Both because of the fact she had never seen her aunt and because she was actually telling him that.

"She hates me" Sora looked at the ground and kicked a pebble that was on her way.

Marui stopped and looked at her back with wide eyes. "What?" she turned to face him.

"How can your aunt hate you so much?"

Sora just shrugged. "I don't really know. She once talked with me through the phone, and said that it's my fault my father died and that she hates me for that. I guess she really liked my dad, but she never said a thing about blaming me for my mother's life."

"That's just wrong" he muttered.

Sora just smiled. "But I don't really care. Kimi is really nice though. I can't understand how his mother could be so bitter!"

Marui had nothing to say, so he just followed her as she started to walk again.

"Here we are. This is my school" Sora said and Marui looked up. It was definitely just an average, white school building. Not a private academy as he (and almost everyone else) thought.

"…you go to a public school?" he asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" she glanced at him.

"Nope, not at all. It's just surprising. See you" he said and turned to walk away.

Then, Fate decided to be really cruel and a gust of wind caught Marui's hat, revealing his bright red hair to every student that was walking to school. Of course, people (especially girls) recognized him right away.

"IT'S MARUI BUNTA FROM THE PRINCES!!" they screamed and started to chase him. Poor Marui had to run for his life…literally. He would seriously die if they caught him!

Sora just watched him run away from the screaming fans. She decided to leave him be and walked calmly through the gates.

* * *

In class, Sora sat down and took the first periods' books out. She hated math, but she had to learn it.

Sora looked up and saw that she was surrounded by bloodthirsty girls. _Oh, these girls were chasing Marui-kun earlier, _she noticed.

"Sakaki-san, we have some questions we would like to ask" the leader, Miamoto Ayumu, stepped up.

"Okay" Sora said.

"Why were you with Bunta-sama this morning?"

"I met him by chance and he walked me to school."

"What was Bunta-sama doing around this area so early?"

"How should I know?"

"And lastly, you seemed quite friendly with Bunta-sama. Explain yourself!"

Sora sighed. "You know where Tarou-chan works, right? Well, I was visiting him at the same time when they decided to drop by. No big deal. I've met dozens of celebrities like that" she shrugged. "Is that all?"

The girls were still fuming and gritting their teeth.

"Hey, Sora! Did I actually make it on time for class today?" Ann came bursting into the class.

"Yes, you're right on time. The teacher will come in a few minutes" Sora waved.

Ann glared at the girls surrounding Sora's desk and they went away as she sat down on her seat next to Sora.

"I knew something was going on!" Ann muttered darkly.

"Huh?" Sora didn't understand a thing her friend was saying.

"My Sora-is-in-trouble-senses were tingling, so I ran to school" Ann explained in a low voice.

Sora sweatdropped. _Sora-is-in-trouble-senses? What the heck?  
_

Then, Ann seemed to notice something. She blinked and stole Sora's pen case.

"Hey, Ann!" she complained.

"This dragon…isn't this the dragon you've longed for? How did you get it? Did you finally remember to take money with you?"

"No, that's a gift. Now would you please give it back" Sora snatched her pen case back and turned to face the front.

Ann grinned evilly. "Oooh, a gift. Who's it from?"

"None of your business."

"Maybe…that Marui Bunta?"

Sora fought bravely against the blush again. And lost the battle. Again.

Ann just started giggling like mad. "I knew it!"

"Shut up!"

Before they could continue, the class started.

* * *

At lunchtime the two were sitting in their class, obviously eating lunch. Well, at least Sora was eating. Ann was too busy talking.

"You know, I think Marui-san might have a thing for you" she suddenly said, causing Sora to choke on her bread.

"What the hell?!" she screamed after a huge coughing fit.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I mean, he avoided you all this time until you two apparently made up yesterday. I bet he was just jealous of Shishido-san or something" Ann calmly explained and sipped her juice.

"Well, too bad for him because I for sure am NOT interested!" Sora huffed and furiously bit her bread. And of course she was blushing like mad.

Ann just smiled widely and ruffled her friend's hair affectionately. "Of course, of course."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so sorry if the characters are OOC, I can't help it -.-"**

**I'll give a cookie and a hug to everyone who reviews! x)**


	17. Well, I've been thinking and

**I'm on time! Yay! xD**

**This chapter was fun to write, but I didn't have any ideas for the beginning so at first it was a pain to write this...but it was more fun later! **

**We have two new characters in this chapter, and they are my OCs...again. I think I'm obsessed with twins or something xDD**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Well, I've been thinking and…**

Sora shifted a little on her seat. She had been sitting in the same position for almost an hour now, and her butt was getting numb. She looked at her right to see Shishido "watching" the movie, though it looked like he wasn't really paying attention. Sora frowned and turned her gaze back to the screen.

'_Ryou-kun's been acting weird all day. First he asks me out and then he seems to be spacing out all the time. He isn't even paying attention when I try to talk to him…'_

If you're wondering what the hell is happening, this flashback will give you half of the answer.

_Flashback, about noon that day_

_Sora was doing her homework in the kitchen when Shishido walked in. She looked up to see him right in front of her._

"_Do you want something, Ryou-kun?" she asked._

_Shishido sighed, and Sora noticed the defeated look on his face. _

"_Did something happen?" she asked, a little concerned._

_Shishido shook his head and looked her in the eyes._

"_Will you go out with me today?"_

_End of the flashback_

So, after wandering around for a couple of hours they had decided to go and watch the new action movie, Scarlet. And that's where they were now, halfway through the movie in the theatre.

It's not that Sora didn't like the movie. She actually loved action movies, and she found Scarlet pretty interesting. She was just too bothered by Shishido's strange behaviour to enjoy the movie.

And she wasn't the only bothered one.

Shishido had been deep in thought since the morning. He still didn't quite understand why _he_ had to take Sora out. The others just had told him to ask her out.

To have the whole answer, let's have another flashback, shall we?

_Flashback, before noon that day_

"_What do you want?" Shishido grunted at the one who was grinning at him._

_Ootori just smiled. "We have a favour to ask of you", he said._

"_What favour? I was thinking about practising bass today…"_

"_Would you take Sora-san out today?"_

_Shishido didn't hesitate at all as he said: "No."_

Ootori's smile dropped. "But Shishido-san, we have to get Sora out of the house today! You know what today is, don't you?"

_Shishido thought for a minute before his eyes widened a bit. "Is it already the 6__th__ of April?"_

_Ootori nodded. "Now you should understand why we want her out. Please, would you take her out?"_

"_But why me? You should know how Marui hates me already, I don't want to die yet."_

"_He already agreed with us! …well, it did take a lot to convince him but it's okay now! He understood our reasoning (probably) and said that he won't hurt you later on!"_

_Shishido thought about this for a while before agreeing._

_End of flashback_

So, now you should understand the situation.

Shishido knew there was something wrong with him. He had known it for a long time, and had been thinking about it since Christmas. Every time he was with Sora, he was happy and felt complete, for some odd reason. And every time Sora was with Marui, he felt like his insides would burst in flames. And he didn't understand a thing.

No matter how much he tried to understand, he couldn't. He didn't know why he sometimes dreamed of her (not any wet dreams, Shishido's not like that…) and why she made him want to smile (which was totally out of his character). He just wanted to know.

When the movie ended and they got out of the crowded theatre, it had been 5 hours since they left the mansion.

"Hey, Ryou-kun."

"Hn?"

"I'm hungry, let's go and eat something" Sora said and started to drag him towards the nearby fast food restaurant. "And you're paying."

"Whatever."

'_Funny. Marui-kun would've argued the second I said it would be his treat. Ryou-kun is either more polite than Marui-kun or he just isn't listening to me at all…or maybe both'_

Just when they had finished eating, Shishido's cell started ringing. He flipped it open and answered it. He listened for a while before saying: "We'll be back in 30 minutes." He ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was it?" Sora asked as she finished her drink.

"It was Choutaro. They want us home now" he answered and got up.

Sora followed him outside where he was already waving a taxi to pull over. They got in and started to head back home.

"Thank you for the ride" they said as they climbed out of the taxi. It was starting to get dark outside, so they didn't waste time to go inside.

"Thanks for the day, Ryou-kun" Sora smiled as they took their shoes off.

"It's nothing" he said and walked down the hall.

Sora looked around the house. There was no one in sight. Even Ryou-kun vanished!

"This is spooky…" Sora muttered as she walked the empty halls. No, she wasn't afraid. Definitely not afraid. She was just…nervous. Yes, that's it. Nervous.

Yeah, right…

"Hey! Where is everyone?!" she called out, but got no answer. "This isn't funny! Come out now or I'll chop your heads off!"

Sora was starting to get really freaked out. '_Where are they?! This is beyond any stupid joke!'_

"Found you" something whispered huskily into her ear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" Sora screamed and by instinct swung around and hit the thing.

The thing let out a surprised and pained cry as it landed on it's back on the floor. Sora cracked her eyes open (she had closed them when she screamed) to see Marui on the floor, rubbing his red cheek.

"M-M-M-Marui-kun?!" she stuttered.

"Ouch, you didn't have to hit me so hard! My cheek will be all swollen tomorrow!" he whined and sat up.

"It's your fault! You shouldn't have surprised me like that!" Sora huffed, but despite being angry she offered her hand and helped Marui up.

"Sorry 'bout that, I couldn't resist" he grinned sheepishly.

"Anyway, where is everyone? I haven't seen or heard them since I came back, and that's just weird!"

"Oh, that. I know where they are."

"Where?"

Marui grinned a little wider as he pulled out a blindfold. "You'll see soon enough. Now put this on" he handed the blindfold to her.

Sora looked at him suspiciously. "What are you trying to pull?"

"Nothing much. Hurry up with the blindfold already so we can get going!"

Sora put the clothe on her eyes, but had trouble tying it. Marui sighed and took the clothe from her. "I'll tie it, just stay still."

Sora felt her face heating up again as she felt his hands on the back of her head, brushing against her hair. '_Stupid! What am I thinking?!'_

"Done. Now, this way!" she heard his voice as he grabbed her hand and started to lead her somewhere.

Sora stumbled from time to time, but Marui always noticed and slowed down a bit. Pretty soon, he stopped, and his sudden stop caused Sora to bump into him.

"Why did you stop, Marui-kun? Are we there?" she asked.

"Nope, not yet" she heard his voice.

"Then why did we stop?"

She let out a surprised squeak as she felt him grab her legs and shoulder and lift her up.

"W-W-What the heck are you doing?! Put me down!" she tried to protest, but her voice was shaky and with the blindfold on and everything, she didn't look threatening at all. Plus her face was beet red. More than anything, Marui found her adorable right then.

"Stop squirming or we'll fall down!" he commanded and she stopped. True enough, she felt they were going down the stairs.

'_He's carrying me… Oh my freaking God, Marui-kun is carrying me! This is so embarrassing! I can feel his heart beating like this! Too close, this is too close! Nooooooo, I want to die!'_

While Sora was busy panicking and feeling embarrassed, Marui was enjoying every second. He didn't really mind carrying her, plus he could see her flushed face pretty well like this. He thought she looked cute when she was blushing, and was more than happy to make her blush any time he could. Even if it meant that he had to embarrass her.

What a wicked guy…

Unlike many might have thought, Marui wasn't a dense guy at all. He had long since realised his feelings for their little substitute manager. And instead of getting all embarrassed and nervous around her, he took his newfound feelings as a challenge. And he had decided to win.

So, he acted normal, maybe a bit flirty from time to time, and was pretty proud of himself. He was able to act normal around his crush without letting out his little secret. He wasn't sure when he would, or could, tell her his feelings without creeping her out.

He knew she wasn't one for that kind of stuff anyway. It didn't bother him that much, really. He was happy with the friendship they had, even though he had to admit that sometimes he wished he could just hold her close.

But he knew he couldn't.

At least not yet.

When they finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, Marui carefully set Sora down. She was still all red, and was relieved to stand on her own again.

"Are we there now?" she asked.

"No, and I'm here, by the way" Marui's voice came from behind her, and she turned around. Not that she could see him anyway. She just didn't want to talk to a wall or whatever was in front of her.

She heard a door open, and Marui pulled her inside. She stood there as he closed the door and came to stand behind her.

"What is this? I'm getting tired of this playing already!" Sora sighed.

"Just listen" Marui said quietly.

True enough, she heard music starting to play. She had never heard it before, but was pretty sure she knew who had written it.

"What the -?" she started, but stopped as Marui pulled the blindfold off and she was met by an unusual sight.

Sora stared at the gang in shock. They were in a huge room decorated with balloons and all the colours of the rainbow, and above a small stage was a banner that read…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SORA!" everyone yelled and cheered.

"What the…How did you know?" Sora was more than surprised.

"Inui" Marui shrugged, as if that one name told a million things.

"Oh."

"Come on, Sora-chan! Let's dance!" Eiji came over and dragged her to a weird dance.

During that one song, Birthday by Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka and Oishi, she danced with every one of them. And what made it hard was that none of them danced the same steps…so it was more like she was dragged around for a few minutes…

When the song ended, they pulled her to a large cake. She stared at it, counting the candles that were just lit: 14.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" the twins smiled next to her.

"Ok." She blew out the candles and made a silent wish (which shall stay a secret) as the boys around her cheered loudly.

"Now, let's eat the cake!" Momo grinned, but was pulled back by Ryoma.

"Momo-senpai, she is supposed to cut the first slice to herself before we can eat" the younger boy explained. "Mada Mada Dane, senpai!"

"What do you mean by that, Echizen!?"

"Momo, if I were you I wouldn't even think about it" Fuji appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his arms around Ryoma's shoulders. Momo made a wise move and backed away.

"Fuji-senpai, let go" Ryoma frowned.

"What, you don't like it when other people see?" Fuji smiled.

"I wouldn't like it even if we were alone. In fact, alone it would be scary."

"What, you don't trust me?" Fuji faked hurt.

"No, I don't" Ryoma bluntly said and wriggled out of the brunet's grasp.

"That stubbornness makes you look even cuter" Fuji chuckled, and Ryoma…blushed?!

Anyway, back to the main topic.

Sora sat down on a chair to enjoy her cake. It was chocolate, her favourite. And she didn't need to think twice before she knew who had gotten the information.

She smiled. She had never really celebrated her birthday. She never had friends to party with. Last year she went out with Ann, Tomo, Sakuno, Saiyuki and Maiyuko. Saiyuki and Maiyuko were twins from the same club the other three belonged to. Sora hadn't heard of them for a while, since they were in different classes and all.

She was really happy to see how much they had done just for her birthday. Now she understood why Shishido had taken her out for such a long time. Truth to be told, she had been very confused when he had asked her out. Not wanting to be rude, she had accepted.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Sora looked up to meet Marui's eyes. She gestured towards the seat next to hers and he sat down and started to devour his huge piece of cake.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" Sora made a face. Chocolate cake was good, but she could never eat _that _much at once. She would definitely get sick!

Marui blinked and grinned. "I never get sick, no matter how much sweets I eat! And even though I prefer strawberry, chocolate cake is delicious too!"

"You eat too much…" Sora sweatdropped.

"No, I don't!"

"You'll end up getting fat."

"No, I won't. I train every day at the gym."

"We have a gym?!"

"You didn't know?"

"No, I never even knew we had a basement like this!"

"…you've lived here for half a year now, and you didn't even know we have a basement. And here I thought you were intelligent."

Sora's cheeks turned a little pink and she turned her attention back to her cake and started to eat it. Marui held back his urge to laugh at her face and continued eating too.

Suddenly, the room went dark and the music changed. The stereos started to play some techno, and Sora looked up in wonder. She jumped a little as the door to the basement slammed open and there stood three figures in the spotlight clad in long, black ropes, hoods hiding their faces. They stood there for a second before throwing their cloaks off and running and somersaulting to the middle of the room, the lights dancing around them.

Now that Sora could see them, her eyes widened in shock. They were girls, wearing matching, strapless white tops and black pants. They were dancing to the music that sounded familiar to her. And their faces were more than familiar.

Sora waited 'til the song ended and rushed to the girls. She saw two more girls running from behind the stage towards the others.

"Ann! Tomo! Sakuno! Saiyuki! Maiyuko!" she ran to the girls and hugged each one.

"Happy Birthday, dear Sora, Happy Birthday to you!" they sang shortly.

"I didn't know you would come, too! And that, just now!" Sora was waving her arms in the air.

"Brings back memories, huh? We thought you'd like it" Saiyuki, the older twin with platinum hair (dyed, of course. Only Mary Sues have natural platinum hair) and sparkling dark eyes said.

"We even brought your clothes! Change and we'll hold a live right now!" Maiyuko, the younger twin with natural black hair (Saiyuki dyed her hair so that people would know which's which) and same eyes as her sister held up a paper bag she pulled out of nowhere.

"No, I think I'll pass on that offer" Sora pushed the bag away as if it was a bomb that might blow up any second.

The twins pouted. "But we thought we could do one dance with you again" they whined.

"That act won't work on me, and you know that. Besides, I have already forgotten all the moves, so it would look bad" Sora shrugged. "Let's just have fun."

"Huh? Where did Ann-senpai go?" Sakuno looked around.

"Momoshiro-kun! Come dance with me!"

"…so that's where she went…"

"Good for you, Momo-chi!" Eiji smirked slyly at the other boy.

"E-Eiji-senpai!"

"Momo's blushing! Nyahahahaha!"

"Am not!"

Sora calmly turned towards her other friends. "Why don't you all go and just pick someone to bother? I think almost anyone would be glad to dance. Just don't ask Fuji-kun or Ryoma-kun, those two are off limits. If you approach Ryoma-kun, you will most likely die within 24 hours. Oh, and Sakuno, if you're too shy I can make Eiji-kun dance with you" Sora offered.

"Y-Y-Y-You don't have to! I don't even know how to dance! I-I'll just go and handle the music" Sakuno stuttered.

"Ok then, suit yourself. And feel free to eat anything." Sora walked out of the growing number of people that had started to dance to the techno beat.

She walked back to her seat to finish her cake. Only to see that it was gone.

"What happened to my cake?" she wondered out loud.

"Oh, sorry were you going to finish it?" Marui asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I thought that you weren't so I ate it for you."

"…"

"Are you mad now? I said I'm sorry!"

Sora suddenly grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the crowd of dancing people.

"Sora?" Marui questioned her actions.

"You ate a lot of cake, so now you're going to dance. I don't want you to get fat" Sora said and stopped. She turned towards him, listened to the music for a second to pick up the rhythm and started dancing.

Marui was simply amazed by how she moved her body. It looked so natural to her to swing her hips and move like that. As if she was born to do that. He didn't even notice when she stopped and glared at him slightly.

"I told you to dance, Marui-kun" she said and took his hands, placed them on her hips and forced him to move with her.

It didn't take long from the two of them to get so absorbed in the dance that they didn't notice the one who was looking at them from the distance. Shishido was leaning on the wall, watching them dance.

"You're not going to join in, Shishido-san?" Ootori walked over to his friend.

"No. I don't really like dancing."

They stood there in silence for a while, before Shishido looked up at his friend. "You know what, Choutaro?"

"What?"

"I think I finally figured it out."

Ootori blinked, not understanding.

"You told me to think about it at the Christmas party. The reason why I feel so frustrated when I see those two."

"Oh, that. So you finally figured it out?"

"Yeah" Shishido turned to look at the laughing girl in the redhead's arms. "I seriously like that girl."

Ootori smiled. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Give up."

Ootori stared at his friend in shock. "Give up? But why?"

Shishido smiled a bit and gestured to the crowd. "Because I'm not stupid. I know she likes him, even if she won't admit it. I'm her friend. She would never like me the same way."

"Shishido-san…"

"Have you heard the saying: "If you love someone, you know when to let go", or something like that. I think I read it in some book. Well, that's true. Because I really care for her, I let her go where she wants."

Ootori didn't know what he could say to that, so he stayed quiet.

"Now that that's taken care of, all that's left is to think up a plan to get them together. I wonder if Fuji would assist me?" Shishido's smile turned into an evil grin.

"Shishido-san, are you really sure it's okay like this?" Ootori asked.

"Of course it is. Besides, I find that Saiyuki girl pretty good looking."

"Shihido-san! I'm serious!"

Shishido looked him in the eyes. "So am I. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to ruin her life with some lies?"

Ootori was taken aback by these words.

"Because I think this was just a crush. I don't really even feel heartbroken. Now, I should find Fuji and ask for his help" and so Shishido vanished into the crowd.

"You really are something, Shishido-san" Ootori smiled.

* * *

Marui sat down on the floor to take a few deep breaths. He had carried Sora all the way up from the basement, since she had somehow passed out. And it was a long way, even though he used the elevator.

He looked at her sleeping form, curled up on the bed. She was drooling and Marui really wanted to laugh and take a picture or two, but decided against it. Sora would kill him for sure if he woke her up now.

He brushed her hair from her face and without really thinking pressed a soft kiss on her temple. He pulled back and quietly left her room to go to sleep.

He was surprised to find Shishido leaning on his bedroom door.

"Took you long enough to take her to bed" the boy commented.

"Why are you here?" Marui asked, unconsciously taking a defensive tone of voice.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't come here to fight" Shishido held his hands up in front of him. "I came here to talk."

"What do you want?"

"Do you like Sora?"

This question took Marui by surprise. "What?"

"I don't really want to repeat my question."

Marui leaned on the wall and looked at the opposite wall. "Yeah, I like her a lot. Why?"

"What kind of like? Though I guess I already know the answer, but I want to be sure."

"Well, I guess you could say I love her. As in really love, not any stupid little sis love. But why do you want to know? You love her too, don't you?"

"I did."

"Huh?"

"I gave up."

"What the heck? You would've had pretty good chances! Not that I mind, of course."

"Good chances? Me? Are you an idiot or something?" Shishido gave him _The Look._

"I don't really understand you. You're close to her, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm a friend. I know she would never consider me anything more than a friend, so I gave up. You, on the other hand, are different."

"Your talk makes no sense to me. I'm her friend too, for God's sake, so how am I any different?"

Shishido sighed. "This is useless, I'm going to bed." And with that, he walked away.

Marui scratched his head. "What's wrong with him?"

* * *

**The next chapter will come out two weeks from now on, because if I'm not mistaken, 20th of April is Marui's birthday! Correct me if I'm wrong, though...**

**Hope you liked this chapter too! Reviews would be nice to have...**


	18. Happy Birthday

** This chapter is sooooo badly written...I had totally forgotten that I was supposed to update today! So, I wrote this in what, an hour? I have been so busy with school, with all the exams and essays piling up! Augh, I hate school!!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter at least a little!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do own Sakaki Sora. I do own this idea.**

**--**

**Happy Birthday**

* * *

"Gee, I'm so tired" Sora yawned as she took her shoes off.

Sora had been out all day with her guardian and had just returned to the mansion. Sakaki had wanted to take her out to eat, clothes shopping and for a talk. All of his questions were about her relationships with the boys, though, and his overprotective-ness sure tired her.

So, when she finally got back, she was pretty surprised to see that there had obviously been a party while she was out. There were decorations, leftover foods and a big mess in the main living room.

"What on earth happened here?" she wondered aloud and sent off to search for the boys for an explanation. She heard laughing from the basement, so she went down and followed the noise to a dark room that reminded her of a movie theatre. There was a comedy going on and the boys were laughing their butts off.

Sora spotted Tezuka, who had the same, stoned face as usual, and went over to him. "Tezuka-san, what is going on?"

"We are watching a comedy. Would you mind to join us?"

"That's not really what I meant, but ok" she shrugged and sat down.

* * *

When the movie ended and the room was lighted, some people noticed the return of the girl.

"Hey, Sora! When did you come back?" Shishido asked.

"A while ago, I came in time to see the end of the movie."

"What do you want to see next?" Fuji asked.

"I want to see a horror movie!" Marui cheered, and most of the boys got excited and agreed. So, they were going to watch a horror movie.

"Well, I shall take my leave now" Sora stood up and tried to get away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marui somehow appeared behind her and took a hold of her shoulder.

_Oh, crap! _"Uh…bathroom?"

Marui raised an eyebrow. "Bathroom, huh? You can go later, the movie's starting" he said and started to drag her with him.

"No! I really, really have to go! Honestly! I can't hold it any longer!"

"You're a bad liar" Marui said and sat her down. He sat next to her to make sure she didn't escape in the middle of the film.

"Damn it" Sora muttered. _Well, I don't have to watch. I can close my eyes and no one will notice._

Too bad that closing your eyes doesn't block out the voices.

Marui noticed Sora blocking her ears and keeping her eyes tightly shut. He tapped her shoulder and made her jump in surprise. She stared at him with wide eyes before relaxing again.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

Sora twitched. "I'm not scared. I just don't like horror movies."

Marui grinned evilly. That was not a good sign for Sora.

Sora eeped as Marui's arms wrapped around her and pulled her to sit sideways on his lap. She blushed furiously and was so glad that the room was dark.

"This is twice as uncomfortable as sitting alone" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Maybe to you" Marui grinned.

It was then that Sora noticed he still had his arms around her.

"Pervert…" she glared at him sideways, but made no effort to remove his hands.

_This actually feels kind of nice…_

* * *

As the movie ended, it was already late, about 11.00 pm. Some people were too tired to even say goodnight as they left the basement yawning. Fuji happened to glance at the front row and his eyes opened in surprise for a second. Then he closed them again and a mischievous grin made it's way to his face. He motioned some people over and they snickered at the sight.

The two had fallen asleep, Sora resting her head on Marui's chest and Marui's cheek rested on top of her head and his arms around her. Fuji went over and took some pictures, and the others were laughing harder every passing second. It was too bad that the flashing and the noise woke them up.

"Mmhmhmm, whaat…?" Sora mumbled something totally incomprehensible and rubbed her eyes.

Marui yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "That was a nice nap. Did the movie end already?" he asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes, too bad we woke you up. You looked so adorable, just like a young couple" Fuji smiled widely.

Sora took a moment to clear her mind. _Okay, the situation is this: I fell asleep in Marui-kun's arms, these guys woke us up just now, Fuji-kun said we look like some lovers and I'm still sitting on Marui-kun. Oh, is that it?_

After a few seconds these facts finally reached her brain. She jumped up and yelled: "Just how do we look like a couple!? As if I'd date a guy like him!" (talk about slow reaction…)

"True enough, I would rather have a girlfriend who doesn't yell and punch people just like that" Marui said and got up. "Ouch, Sora, you're heavy! My legs hurt and I can't even feel them!"

"Who are you calling heavy, you ball of fat!" she screamed, and regretted it as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

Marui looked away from her. "It's not like I had a say to what my parents named me. I'm going to bed."

Sora looked down and bit her lip. She hadn't meant to say that, it had just slipped. Well, she was angry that he had called her heavy, but still…

"And so, the moment was ruined" Ryoma said and left before Sora could strangle him.

As they made their way upstairs, Sora turned to Fuji. "Hey, what were you guys celebrating anyways?"

Fuji turned to her with a look of pure surprise. "You didn't know? It's Marui's birthday today."

Sora stopped dead on her tracks. "His…birthday?"

"Yeah, so we were having a birthday party earlier today. We were disappointed that you were out" Momo pouted. Well, he was amongst the people who laughed earlier so obviously he was still there.

Sora hung her head. _And I said such a thing to him…I'm such an idiot!_

"Are you coming, Sora?" Atobe asked. (wow, he hasn't appeared in a while…)

"I'll come later, I have something to do" she said and rushed past them.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Sora carefully opened Marui's bedroom door. She looked around, as if to make sure no one would ambush her (or better yet, actually see her sneaking into his room in the middle of a night) and slipped into the room.

Sora spotted the bed and tiptoed to it. She smiled a bit as she saw his sleeping face.

_He's such an idiot, _she thought and carefully placed her burden onto his bedside table. _But, I guess that makes two idiots._

She looked around again, and once she was absolutely sure there were no hidden cameras or other people in the room (just what is she, a burglar?!), she reached her hand out and stroked his hair a few times. He mumbled something in his sleep and turned around. Sora resisted the urge to giggle at his actions (ok, a giggling Sora? That's just scary, don't you think?) and left the room.

_Happy birthday, Marui-kun._

* * *

As Marui woke up the next morning, a box on his nightstand caught his eye. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either.

"Just what is this?" he wondered and took it. He opened it and blinked a few times.

There was a strawberry cake inside.

He took the cake out and inspected it. "Well, it looks real. Was it here when I went to sleep last night?"

He checked the box again and found a letter inside. He opened it and started to read.

_Happy Birthday, Marui-kun! Sorry I said such a thing, I didn't mean it. And sorry for not remembering your birthday. Here's your present, I think you said you like strawberry cake so I made you one. This is the very first strawberry cake I have ever made, so you better eat all of it!_

_Sora_

Marui had to read it three times to be sure he had read right. When he was absolutely sure, he smiled triumphantly and put the letter and cake aside. He would eat it later.

* * *

When Marui arrived downstairs, he was surprised when others told him to stay quiet.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think Sora-san's sick or something. She didn't wake up this morning and she looked so tired, so we thought we should stay quiet and let her rest" Hiyoshi answered and munched his toast.

Marui walked back upstairs and knocked on Sora's door.

"Sora, are you awake?"

Deadly silent.

"I'm coming in" he said and walked in.

He found Sora sound asleep in her bed, her hair was a mess and she was drooling in her sleep, as usual. Marui bit down the laugh that he almost let out and walked over to her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear:

"You should lock your door, anyone can get in when you sleep."

Sora's eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, banging her head against Marui's. They both cursed a while and rubbed their soar heads.

"What the hell?!" Sora yelled but as she saw it was Marui, she just sighed. "Oh, it was just you."

"And again you say that. I should've just let you oversleep" he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Oversleep?"

"…it's Monday, Sora. School."

Sora yawned and plopped back down onto the warm bed. "I'll just skip today, it's not like I'll get left behind because of one day."

"You never know, you might be too stupid to catch up."

"Oh, shut up, will you! I stayed up reeeally late and this bed is just too warm to leave."

"Want me to join you?"

Sora blushed and threw a pillow at him. "As if, you pervert! Get out of my room!"

Marui exited the room laughing at the blushing girl who kept throwing pillows at him (how many freaking pillows does she have?!). He shut the door and leaned on it.

"Thanks, Sora" he whispered.

* * *

**And so, this chapter has come to an end. **

**If some of you wonder, I never really think when I write. So some things might be messed up, like Sora's age. I just realised today that she should've turned 15, not 14. And Marui turned 16 now. So, from now on, Sora is 15! I should probably correct that error someday...**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review before you leave!**


	19. Romeo & Juliet

**I have made an update!! Yes, believe it or not, this is a new chapter. No, seriously, it is.**

**I have no idea as to where the heck I get all these ideas! One night I just thought that hey, a play! So, it's Romeo and Juliet! Or something like that anyway...**

**Read, Review, and most importantly enjoy the fruit of my boredom!**

**Nope, I don't own PoT nor Romeo and Juliet. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

**Romeo and Juliet…or something like that**

"I'm bored…" Kirihara whined from the sofa.

"Not this again" Shishido sighed.

It was almost summer vacation, so it was like sitting in a sauna with your clothes on. The sun knew no mercy and it was +30 celsius outside!

"This is living hell…do we have any ice cream left?" Gakuto asked while fanning himself.

"No, we ran out of ice cream yesterday and no one is willing to go out and buy more."

"Maybe Mamushi could get some. That numbskull is jogging somewhere anyway so he might as well buy us ice cream" Momo said.

"Oh yes, of course our sweet little Kaoru-chan would buy us ice cream and serve it on a silver plate while wearing a cute, pink apron" Shishido said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Momo just shrank in a corner to sob.

"By the way, where's Inui? He promised to let me taste his new vegetable drink but I haven't seen him since morning" Fuji asked, smiling freakily as always.

"Now that you mentioned it, we are missing some people" Oishi agreed.

"Sora-chan and Marui are gone too, nya!" Eiji pouted. "I wanted to play cards with Sora-chan!"

"This is rather suspicious, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Suddenly Gakuto gasped dramatically. "Oh my gosh I know what they are doing!"

"What?!" everyone turned to listen.

"They are having a secret wedding and Inui is acting the part of the priest and they are so happy until a random fangirl sees them and she kills Sora and then Marui kills the fangirl and then he's so sad because Sora's dead but then she miraculously wakes up and she's just fine and they go to the honeymoon and then they disappear and after 20 years they resurface without having aged at all and it turns out they were abducted by the UFOs and -!"

"Gakuto, that's the Blunt and the Beautiful" Yuushi interrupted.

"…but that could be true!"

"But it's not. Actually the three of them are in the backyard, Sora is sitting on a tree and it looks like they are reading something."

They all looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you know that?!"

"I saw them 15 minutes ago when I was looking for you guys."

So, as you must have already guessed, they all went outside to see what was going on. Such a curious bunch of idiots…

* * *

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name: Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!"

The searchparty stopped at once and gave each other the famous "WTF-look".

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Now they were seriously freaked out, because they knew those voices.

"'Tis but thy name is my enemy. Thou art thy self, though not a Montague. O be some other name! What's a Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any part belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes, without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself!"

The group decided to move forward, towards the voices.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

They reached the corner and took a peek around it.

Sora was sitting on a tree, on a branch about two meters above the ground, holding onto a book and reading from it. "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

Marui was standing next to the tree in front of Sora. He was reading from a book too. "By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound." Sora lifted her eyes from the text and looked Marui straight in the eyes. "Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Okay, that's enough" Inui, who was leaning against the wall near the corner said and pushed himself from the wall. "You guys can come out now. Thank you for being quiet for once, and not disturbing their performance."

"What?! We had an audience?!" Sora looked simply horrified.

The group came form hiding and most of them were clapping their hands. "That was Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, was it not?" Fuji asked.

"Yes, it was" Inui answered while writing something (again) in his notebook.

"That was great, you two! Absolutely awesome!" Kirihara yelled with stars in his eyes.

"No, they are still amateurs when it comes to acting" Inui said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were practising Romeo and Juliet here?" Ootori asked.

Sora blushed and looked away from them. Marui smiled evilly and answered for her: "Because Sora was too shy to read lovey-dovey lines to me in front of everyone."

"Marui-kun! That's not true!" Sora yelled and threw her book at his head. The thick book missed by a mere inch.

"Whoa, that was dangerous" Marui commented. "You shouldn't do such dangerous things, Sora."

"Next time I will jump on you myself. Then you can't run away!"

"You have an evil girlfriend there, Bunta" Yukimura made his magical appearing. "I kind of like her."

"What are you talking about, Yukimura-kun?! I'm not dating him! And just how the hell did YOU come here?!" Sora's head was nearly exploding from all the blood that was rushing to her face.

"Awww, Sora you're so cute when you act all shy" Marui fake-cooed at her.

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

"Okay, okay, the lover's quarrel ends here" Inui said and closed his notebook. "Sora, you are otherwise great at acting, but you are missing the feeling in your lines. You must learn to let yourself go, don't restrict yourself."

Sora nodded in understanding.

"Marui, you always have the same problem. You sound very convincing, but your being is not there. Your face is blank. You must show the emotion outside."

Marui nodded too.

"Ore-sama says their child would be a perfect actress, na Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE A GIRL?! ATOBE, I WILL KILL YOU!!"

"Now now, calm down Sora-san" Oishi begged.

"Now then, we should go. I think the ice cream I ordered is coming right about now" Inui said, and everyone more than willingly followed him.

Marui was about to go too, when he noticed Sora wasn't moving at all. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes but…" she muttered something and looked down.

"…don't tell me you're too scared to jump…"

"It's not my fault I'm not used to jumping from high places!"

"That's like two meters. It's not even high."

"It's high enough for me!"

":sigh: No helping it."

Marui walked to stand below the branch and stretched his arms out. "I'll catch you so jump already."

"W-what?!" And there it was again, the blush that is.

"I. Will. Catch. You. It. Is. Safe. To. Jump."

"B-but…"

"Look, either you jump now or you'll sit here until nightfall. Which is it?"

Sora braced herself and jumped into his arms. (Wow, that sounds soooo sappy…) Just like he had said, he caught her. The problem is that he lost his balance because Sora literally jumped to him and so…you know what happened.

"Owowowow…Hey Marui-kun, are you o…kay…"

And just as you thought, their faces were almost, almost touching. And of course Sora was lying on top of Marui with all her weight.

Sweet, isn't it?

A few seconds ticked by until Sora finally jumped off with a little scream. Marui calmly sat up and grinned. "I didn't know you'd take that "jump" so far."

"Well I'm sooo sorry I have never jumped from a tree before!"

"Your face is all red, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok! Let's go before they eat all the ice cream there is!"

As they walked Marui couldn't resist commenting how heavy Sora actually is. And that, of course, led to another argument.

"By the way, why were we reading the ancient version? Our play is totally different" Marui asked.

"I just wanted to try the old text."

"You're pretty selfish, you know…"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

Sora turned the page of the booklet she was reading and totally ignored the outburst.

"I would like to have an explanation to why you are doing this, Marui" Sanada pretty much ordered.

"Sora asked me to do this. Could you leave us alone, we have to memorize these lines for tomorrow's practice" Marui waved his hand and continued reading.

"But why YOU of all people?" the twins frowned.

"Because he was the first person who came to my mind. Now, please leave" Sora said.

"Doesn't your club have enough boys or something?" Shishido asked.

"We have plenty of guys in the Drama Club, but I don't like them. As if I could be a good Juliet if I didn't like the Romeo…wait, that came out wrong! I don't like him like that!"

"Yeah yeah, sure we believe you…"

"I'll kill you later, Momo…"

"But isn't it dangerous to have Marui there, nya? I mean, think about the fangirls!"

"It's alright, I ordered some bodyguards to keep the crowd away."

"But still!"

"Look, I really need a Romeo for the play, and Marui-kun said he could do it. What's the problem with you people?" Sora slammed her booklet close and glared at the boys.

"We are worried" Tezuka answered.

"Yeah! The fangirls might seriously kill you if they knew!" Momo said, and caused Oishi to faint.

"I'll be just fine. Now GET OUT SO WE CAN FINALLY GET TO READ!!"

* * *

The day of the play had come. It was the Spring Festival of Sora's school, and every club and class had to participate somehow. Of course, the Drama Club made a play (yes, Sora is a part of the Drama Club of her school. She just never goes there).

"Sakaki-senpai! Sakaki-senpai!" a first-year, Miyako, was frantically searching for the main actress. "Sakaki-senpai, where are you?"

"Miyako, I'm here!" Sora's voice came from the changing rooms.

Miyako went in and took a good look at her senpai. Sora was wearing black all over: a flowing, short black skirt, black tights, black high-heel boots and a black, strapless top. She had silver bracelets and at least five necklaces. Miyako quickly pulled out a camera and snapped several photos.

"Miyako! I told you to not take pictures!" Sora yelled.

"Sorry, Sakaki-senpai, but I, as the vice-president of the Newspaper Club, have to take pictures."

"This is going to the school's paper?!"

"Of course, what did you think?"

Sora could've died then.

"I think you should go check up on your Romeo. He might be in trouble."

"Don't worry, the security is top class!"

And sure enough, 10 men in black followed Marui everywhere he went and made sure no one could get close to him.

"Marui-kun, why haven't you changed yet?" Sora walked over and frowned at him.

"Sorry, I just got here. Fans were blocking the way and, you know…"

Sora sighed. "Well, just go and change" she said and gave him his clothes.

As Sora waited for Marui to get out of the changing rooms, some girls came over to her.

"Sakaki-san, what is your relationship with Bunta-sama?" one of them asked.

"And here we go again...I guess you could say we're friends. Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes, it does. You act awfully friendly with Bunta-sama."

"Well duhh, he's my friend" Sora rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you ask him to be your Romeo?"

"Why does everyone refer to him as "my Romeo"…? I asked him because at least I know him, unlike these boys in the club."

"Outsiders shouldn't be participating in the play."

"The president agreed to this, because he wanted me to act the part of Juliet no matter what and I said that I won't act if I can't have the partner I want."

"Something wrong out here?"

The girls turned to look at the one who spoke and the fangirls fainted. Marui was wearing black too: a little loose, black jeans, a sleeveless, black shirt and black shoes. Even Sora thought he looked good (uh-oh, not a good sign! She's turning into a girl!)

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Marui asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sora blushed faintly and looked away. "I just thought that black suits you."

"I can say the same about you" Marui smiled. "You should wear short skirts more often, you have nice legs."

Sora started to throw random things at him all the while yelling "pervert".

"We will start in three minutes! Get ready!" someone called from the other side of the backstage.

"It's finally the time for real action."

"Just don't forget your lines."

"Shut up!"

* * *

And the play begins…

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl. She was the daughter of a great businessman, rich, beautiful and intelligent: everything a girl would want to be! Her name was Juliet._

Sora stepped onto the stage, walked to a bench and sat down. She looked at the "sky" with sorrowful eyes.

_But unlike many thought, Juliet wasn't happy with her life. She had everything she wanted, yes, but her father was very protective. She couldn't talk to people freely, she couldn't talk to any boys and her bodyguards always kept an eye on her wherever she went._

At this five heads popped out from the "bushes" behind Sora. They looked around for suspicious people before going back to hiding.

_Juliet was very lonely. The only one she trusted was her best friend and nanny, Michelle._

A third year student dressed as an old lady came over to sit with Sora on the bench.

_But Juliet needed more. She needed to experience love._

"I can't believe Dad! Just how is it wrong to say "sorry" to a boy I bumped into!? Ugh, I hate him!" Sora yelled and hit the bench.

"It is no use hurting the poor bench, Juliet. Your father is just very worried about you" Michelle rested a hand on Juliet's shoulder. (I'm referring to them with their roles from now on, ok?)

"But still! How can I ever get a boyfriend if Dad keeps killing everyone that comes nearer than 5 meters to me?!"

Michelle thought about this for a while. "Maybe…if we throw a party and get your father very, very drunk, he won't notice if you sneak out with someone to have some fun."

Juliet's face lit up in a brilliant smile. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Michelle!"

Juliet hugged her nanny tightly as the lights went out. The curtain pulled close for a while before opening again. Now the background was a disco.

_Michelle's plan worked out perfectly, and Juliet snuck out of the mansion. She wandered around the city until she came upon a disco. Being curious, she went in. But there, she met trouble._

Juliet walked around among the dancing people as a tall guy walked up to her. "Hey, hottie! You alone?"

Juliet looked at the guy towering over her. "Yeah, so?"

"Such a pity, you're too pretty to leave alone. Wanna hang out with me?"

"I would rather be alone than with a smelling, horny bastard like you."

"Why you little!" the guy grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Juliet struggled but couldn't get away.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" the guy turned his head and howled in pain as someone twisted his arm back.

"I really hate people who abuse the weak" the new guy said.

"I got it, I got it! Just let me go!" the guy begged. He was released and he ran away glancing back to make sure he wasn't followed.

Juliet turned to her saviour. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"Yeah right, I just saved you from getting raped" the new guy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Who are you anyway?" Juliet asked rather rudely.

"Romeo. You?"

"Juliet. Not nice to meet you."

"You're so cold, Juliet…Anyway, what are you doing here? You obviously don't belong here."

"I ran away from home to meet some people my age."

Romeo blinked. "…really?"

"Really."

Romeo burst out laughing.

"That's not funny!" Juliet yelled.

"It is! Just what kind of a parent doesn't let a child make friends?"

"My Dad?"

"Okay, I believe you. Want me to introduce you to some people?"

"Some other guys who will try to rape me?"

"No no no, I'll introduce you to my friend. He's a nice guy, you'll like him" Romeo smiled and dragged Juliet to another boy who was dancing with some people. "Mercutio! I wanna introduce you to my new catch, Juliet. Juliet, this is Mercutio."

"What? Romeo my friend you just got dumped by Rosaline yesterday and you already got a new? That's great man!"

"What's a catch?" Juliet asked, obviously she had never heard such a term.

"You'll see!" Romeo smiled widely.

_Days passed, and slowly but surely Juliet fell in love with Romeo. Just thinking about him made her heart race and head spin. Romeo was the same. There was just one problem…_

Romeo had snuck to Juliet's bedroom through her window.They stared at each other. They were quietly sitting on Juliet's bed, and the audience started to wonder if they forgot their lines.

"So, you're a Montague." Juliet stated.

"And you're a Capulet."

"And we are supposed to be enemies."

"That's about it."

They sat there for a while longer before Juliet sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true after all…"

"You wanna break up then?" Romeo asked and looked away from her.

Juliet smacked him. "Break up?! Now that I finally fell in love with someone?! As if!" She stood up and started to pack her stuff.

Romeo stared at her in wonder. "Juliet, what are you doing?"

"I'm packing, you idiot."

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Juliet turned to look at him. "I'm going to run away with you!"

Romeo fell off the bed in surprise. "What?!"

"You don't want to?" Juliet asked and her face saddened.

"No! Of course I want to be with you but don't you think it's a little soon to run away with me? I mean, we met about a month ago and –"

"And what? Listen, Romeo, we love each other. So, we stay together, no matter what. At least that's what I learned from all those Disney-movies."

Romeo sighed. He stood up and pulled Juliet into a tight embrace.

"R-Romeo?" Juliet stuttered.

"I'll come get you tomorrow night" he said and ran away.

Juliet was left standing there alone. "Romeo" she whispered before the lights went out again.

When the curtains opened, it was a city view this time.

_After a week of the little runaway, Romeo and Juliet were walking the streets hand in hand. Romeo had thought it would be better if they got somehow related, so they were now engaged and couldn't be happier. Juliet felt as if she was in heaven and was afraid to return to reality. That time came too soon for them._

"Hey, Romeo. What's for dinner tonight?"

"Hmm, I dunno…let's eat out!"

"Again?" Juliet laughed.

Then, three men appeared in front of them. They were armed from head to toe and had masks over their faces. The one in the middle removed his mask and Juliet gasped in horror.

"Tybalt!" Juliet clung to Romeo's arm tighter than ever.

"Juliet, we're going home" Tybalt said and reached to grab her hand. Romeo pulled her away and stepped in front of her.

"Romeo of the Montague family. How dare you touch my cousin!" Tybalt spat.

"Tybalt, listen! We're engaged! Romeo has all the rights to touch me however he wants!" Juliet hissed.

"Engaged?! Juliet, don't you realise he is the enemy!? How could you betray our family!?"

"I love Romeo! I don't care about the Capulets! Soon, I will be a Montague too!"

Tybalt was furious. "Take her!" he ordered the ones with him. The two quickly grabbed Juliet and pulled her away from Romeo. Tybalt took this chance as Romeo's attention was on Juliet and shot him. Romeo fell on the ground bleeding.

Juliet stared in horror. "No…no…no…!" she repeated, every "no" coming louder than the former, until she screamed: "NO!"

"Juliet, we're going home. There's nothing for you with the Montagues. Father has already picked you a husband." Tybalt coldly said and they started to drag Juliet away.

"No!" she screamed and kicked the guards. She pulled herself free and ran to Romeo.

"Romeo! Answer me, Romeo!" she desperately called his name as tears poured from her eyes. Romeo didn't even budge.

"Juliet." Tybalt stepped behind her. "Romeo Montague is dead."

Juliet cried and screamed his name until the guards took her away. She tried to get to her loved one, reached her hand out, called his name, but he didn't answer.

"ROMEO!!" one last scream was heard until the lights went out again.

_Juliet was taken home and her father forced her to accept the proposal from a man she didn't even know. She was empty. Even Michelle, her nanny, couldn't make her eat anything. When night fell and everyone was asleep, Juliet sat up on her bed and left the mansion in her nightgown. She didn't care about the cold night breeze. She only wanted to get to her Romeo._

As she arrived at the stage, she saw Romeo still lying on the ground. Juliet walked to him and sat on the ground, placed his head on her lap and petted his hair.

"Romeo, it's me, Juliet. Are you waiting for me?" Juliet asked and smiled tenderly at the pale face.

"I'm coming, Romeo. You promised to take me away, and I don't want to slow down the journey." Juliet set Romeo on the ground and curled up next to him. She pulled out a small gun and pointed it at her temple.

"I love you" she whispered and shot herself.

_When the people found their bodies next to each other, it was a great shock. Not many knew Juliet, but Romeo was well known around the town. To see him dead was too much to them, and they marched to the Capulet and Montague mansions. They blamed the families for the young couple's death. The two families finally came to the realisation that they were wrong all along when they tried to stop the two. At the funeral, as they watched the graves of their children next to each other, the Montagues and Capulets swore to never fight again for the fear of another tragedy._

_This was the end of the doomed love of Romeo and Juliet. May their souls find happiness in the afterlife._

A faint, sad violin started to play. It was the signal of the end. The audience was clapping and whistling as the Drama Club came to bow on the stage.

* * *

"We didn't screw up, huh?" Marui heaved a relieved sigh as they walked out of the school grounds. The festival was over and it was pretty safe to walk outside with only 5 bodyguards.

"It was great! We so ruled the festival!" Sora laughed.

"Though we messed up the lines at some point. Where did that Disney-movie-thing come from anyway?"

"I thought it would sound good. And the audience liked it!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"But it was actually fun, wasn't it?" Sora asked and looked straightforward.

"Yeah, I guess it was okay. Even though I didn't like to get shot by your cousin. Who wrote the play, by the way? It's all messed up! First of all, Romeo killed Tybalt, not the other way around!"

"The vice-president writes all of our plays. She has a habit of turning everything upside down."

"I guess I understand a little why you never go to that club even though you belong to it."

"It's not that, I just don't have time to go there. I'd rather be with you guys than practise laughing and odd faces" Sora smiled.

"Is that so?" Marui smiled brightly.

They walked all the way to Sora's home. Marui turned to get into the waiting car but stopped and turned around. "Hey, Sora?"

Sora was already at the door. "Hm?"

"What was with that last line? It wasn't in the script, was it?"

Sora turned her back on him and said: "I thought it would sound good!" before going inside.

Marui stared at the door for a while before shrugging and getting into the car.

Sora leaned on the door of her room. She slid down to sit on the floor and hugged her knees.

"What was I thinking?" she mumbled as the last part of the play played in her mind. "Why did I say that? My mouth just…"

She looked at the clouds drifting in the sky. "It can't be…can it?"

* * *

**So, this was it. The chapter, I mean! Not the story!**

**I hope you didn't hate it. I know that Romeo and Juliet is rather overused, but I thought it would be better to use that than something like Sleeping Beauty xD**

**Next chapter won't come out for a while, so don't even ask me to update soon. School is really killing me right now -.-"**


	20. Is this okay?

**I know, I usually update on Sundays but I'm sick and have nothing better to do so I wrote a new chapter. Hope you like it, I was feeling a bit down ('cause I'm all alone in this stupid, big house, I can't speak and there's nothing to eat!) so this chapter is a little dark...**

**Disclaimer: Haven't done this for a while...I do not own Prince of Tennis, I do own Sora**

* * *

**Is this okay?**

Her cell phone was ringing again. She turned on her bed and looked at the screen to see who was calling.

"Ryou-kun…" she mumbled and placed the phone back onto her pillow. She grabbed another pillow, turned her back on the still ringing phone and hugged the soft pillow tightly. Eventually the ringing stopped and it became quiet again.

But the silence was shortly lived as the phone began ringing again. This time it was a text message.

She looked at the flashing screen of her phone before finally deciding to read the message.

_Sora! Where the HELL are you?! Why aren't you answering?! Did something happen?! _

She blinked and looked at the sender: Marui Bunta.

"I should've guessed it…" she whispered and deleted the message. "They're all panicking 'cause I'm not there…sure, it's been a week since I last contacted them but still…"

Her phone showed 17 missed calls from that morning, and it wasn't even noon yet.

* * *

"No answer?" Tezuka asked as Inui flipped his phone close. The tall boy shook his head and sat down, letting out a long sigh.

"Should we contact the police?" Ootori asked.

"No. Sakaki-san hasn't made any moves so we have no right to tell anyone. Besides, we can't say for sure that something happened to her" Shishido gritted his teeth as he paced around the room.

"But this isn't like her! She always answers her phone, and now it's been a week and no one's able to contact her!" the twins yelled.

"It really is strange. Sora has never left like this. She always tells us when she goes somewhere" Fuji reasoned.

"I hate to admit it but even I'm worried about her" Ryoma muttered and gripped Fuji's hand a little tighter.

"Marui, are you sure you've told us everything you know?" Sanada asked from the redhead.

"I already told you! After the festival I walked her home. I saw her going inside!" Marui said. He was stressed and worried and had dark rings under his eyes, a sign from all those sleepless nights.

"And you haven't even seen her after that?"

"No. She didn't answer when I tried calling her the next day. I went to see if she was home but the apartment was silent and the door was locked."

"Maybe she was kidnapped" Kamio mused.

"That would be logical. After all, she is the child of a very rich and famous man who treasures her. Kidnap is a possible reason to this, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Don't say it like that!" Marui yelled and stood up from his seat. "Don't say it like it's nothing if she was kidnapped or killed or something like that! Are you completely heartless?!"

"Marui, calm down!" Sanada roared and Marui sat down again, biting his lip as not to burst in tears.

Yuushi seemed to be deep in thought. Then he suddenly looked up. "Marui, did she say anything odd that day? Was she acting differently?"

Marui thought about it for a while and shook his head. "I don't remember. She seemed happy that the play went well, even if we did improvise half of it."

"I see" Yuushi muttered and went back to thinking.

"Isn't there anything we could do? Can't we call someone?" Momo asked.

Tezuka shook his head. "All we can do is wait for now."

"Sora…" Marui whispered under his breath as he leaned his head on his hands.

* * *

Sora was still lying on her bed. The phone kept ringing from time to time, and she grew numb to it days ago. But she hadn't expected someone to come banging the apartment door again.

"Sora! Sora, I know you're in there! Open the door!"

Sora bolted up. She sat on her bed and stared at her closed bedroom door. "Ann…?"

"Sora! You do realize that I can get in even if you don't come and open the door yourself, don't you?!" Ann yelled and continued banging the door.

Sora plopped back down on the bed and buried her head in the pillows. "Go away" she muttered.

She heard the door open and close as Ann came in.

"Okay, Sora" Ann said as she opened Sora's bedroom door. "Hide & Seek is over now."

"It was a huge mistake to give you a spare key to my house" Sora muttered darkly, not raising her head.

Ann sighed and sat down on the bed. "Sora, what's wrong? Everyone's really worried about you, you know."

"Yeah, they've called me exactly 683 times and sent 379 text messages."

"And you answered to none of them" Ann accused.

"So? I don't feel like talking to anyone now."

Ann sighed and turned Sora around. She didn't fight back and soon was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, let's play Therapy. I'm the therapist, you're the patient. Now, would you be kind enough to tell me what you are thinking right now?"

"This is stupid, and you're being annoying."

"And why do you feel like it?"

"Because you barged into my house without permission and you're asking me stupid questions even though I told you I don't feel like talking to anyone. Now, go away."

"That's no way to talk to a friend who came over just because you're being such an ass and worrying everyone!" Ann yelled. "Sakuno-chan has been crying for five days straight and Tomo-chan is sulking during practice! The Princes even called _us_ to see if we knew anything about you! And Sakaki-san isn't telling us anything! Why are you acting this way?! Sora!"

Sora turned her face away from her friend. "I don't know. Everything's all messed up somehow, I don't know what to do."

Ann took a few calming breaths until she asked: "Could you please talk to me about it? I might be able to help."

Sora turned to look her in the eyes. "Would you listen?"

Ann nodded and Sora sat up. "I don't really know why, but I've been feeling weird for some time around someone."

"Really?"

Sora nodded. "I get easily flustered, my heart beats fast and I don't know what to think. Then, during the festival, I said something. It came so naturally, I didn't even think about saying it!"

"What did you say?"

Sora was quiet for a while. She blushed lightly. "…I love you…"

Ann blinked. "To who?"

"That's none of your business!" Sora yelled and hid her face with a pillow. She sat quietly before continuing.

"Then he walked me home and asked me about it. Of course I didn't know what to say, so I fled. I couldn't sleep that night and just kept thinking about it. At first I thought it was because of the play, but then I thought back to all those moments and it made me realise something…"

Ann waited patiently for her friend to continue. When Sora looked up, Ann was surprised to see that Sora was crying.

"I really like that guy!" she cried and hugged her pillow.

Ann hugged Sora and softly petted her hair.

"I really, really like him! And he's my friend! A star! Everyone loves him! I'm such an idiot!" Sora cried.

Ann waited for Sora to calm down a bit before taking her turn. "You know, I kind of fell in love with a star too."

Sora looked up in wonder. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I think it's okay to love a guy, a star or not. They're all human, anyway" Ann shrugged.

"But that guy is my really good friend…"

"You know what, Sora?" Ann smiled kindly. "I think you should give it a shot."

"…huh?"

"What I mean is" Ann held Sora's shoulders and pushed her an arm's distance away. "That you're going to confess for real."

It took exactly 30 seconds for Sora to comprehend those words. "What the-?! I could never do that!"

"If you don't take the risk, you might lose him forever."

"But he doesn't –"

"And who are you to decide what he feels for you?" Ann interrupted. Sora fell silent and stared at her hands.

"You know what, Sora? I've known you only for two years, but that's long enough to learn a thing or two about you. I know you're not good at telling how others feel, and that you're actually pretty shy. But you have to get over it. There is a chance that he likes you just as much as you like him, and you have to take that chance!"

"But what if he says no?"

"Then you can be proud and think: "At least I tried", and vanish from his life."

Sora chewed her lower lip as she thought about it. "Ann, one question."

"What is it?"

"Will you be there if he rejects me?"

Ann smiled and ruffled Sora's hair. "I would be even if you didn't want me to."

They sat in silence for a while before Sora sighed. "I guess I should let them know that I'm still alive."

"Yes, before they send a private search party after you."

* * *

**This chapter was quite short compared to the past chapters but whatever...**

**Okay, a little announcement now (if people actually bother to read my stupid comments xD)! This story is coming to it's end soon. Very soon. Two more chapters and a short epilogue. And that's it. BUT the future is in your hands, my dear readers! **

**I have been thinking and plan to make a sequel to this. Actually, I have planned two multi-chapter sequels and a one-shot sequel. But I don't want to write them if no one's going to read them. This is where you step into the picture. I want you readers to tell me if you want the sequels or not. You can vote in your review or send me a PM, and I'll count the votes. I want at least 30 people to tell me to write, otherwise there'll be no sequel. So VOTE PEOPLE!**

**That's all for now, hope you will read the last chapters too! :)**


	21. I love you

**Whew, I made it in time for Sunday! :wipes forehead: I wrote this in an hour...pretty good, eh?**

**And finally we have come to the confessions. I believe this is the first time I actually write a confession...so, be nice and don't flame me, please? :puppy eyes:**

**I have 8 votes for the sequel now. A bit thank you to _Apple Bubblegum, MizuKitsune10, kp-chan, Midnightxwolfx, chibixluver, Anime 166, demonsadist _and _BloodNinja555 _for voting! :hugs and gives cookies: I think I'll lower the number of votes to 15, since 30 is quite much -.-"**

**Anyway, I'm too tired to do the disclaimer now since everyone already knows that I don't own PoT...that was kind of a disclaimer but whatever xDD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I love you **

Sora gulped as the mansion came to view. "I'm so nervous…"

Saiyuki, who was sitting behind her in the car, reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be just fine, Sora. Have a little faith in yourself, girl!"

"That's right, senpai!" Tomo cheered from the back of the car.

"But what if he really says no!? I would die from embarrassment!" Sora felt like crying all over again.

"Sora, we already talked about this, didn't we?" Ann sighed.

"Besides, now that we know, you have even more shoulders to cry on" Maiyuko smiled.

"You can do it, senpai" Sakuno smiled shyly from the seat beside Tomo's.

"Thanks" Sora smiled weakly and turned her gaze back to the mansion.

"Sora, I have no idea what you're about to do, but I know you can do it. You tamed those demons, so I'm sure you can do whatever you're going to do" Sakaki, who was driving, said.

Sora took a deep breath as the car stopped in front of the mansion. She stepped out with the others and almost had a heart attack when the doors banged open suddenly and several boys ran out and glomped her yelling "SORA!"

"KYAAAA!" she screamed as she was buried under the happy boys.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Nya, don't do that again!"

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"Sora you big idiot!"

"Can't….breathe…"

"How long are you going to suffocate our friend, you perverts!" the girls (minus Sakuno, she's too nice) growled and started to pry the guys off of her, mumbling curses and something about "perverts".

Soon Sora was taking in the heavenly air and stood up. "Thanks, you saved my life just now" she turned to the girls.

"What? We're just happy to have you back!" Momo pouted.

"Still, you don't have to kill me" Sora sighed and dusted her pants. She looked around and saw that everyone was there. She spotted Marui, and was disappointed to notice that he wasn't even looking at her.

"Could you tell us just where you were? We tried to contact you millions of times for a week!" Kamio half-yelled.

Sora managed a small smile. "I just wanted to be alone. Sorry I worried you."

Sanada suddenly stepped forward. "Sora-san, we have something to tell you. Would you all come inside so we can talk?"

* * *

As they sat in the largest room in the house, Sora turned her curious eyes on Sanada. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The first day you didn't appear, we had a meeting in this room. We thought that you were sick, so we held the meeting without you. In that meeting, we discussed our future plans and came to a conclusion that we can't go on like this."

Sora blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

The boys were silent for a while before Oishi spoke up. "We decided to break up."

Sora's eyes widened. She didn't believe it. "I-is this some joke?"

"It's not a joke, Sora-san. For example my parents want me to go to high school, and after that I'm going to college. I have already decided to become a doctor, and with the studies, there is no time for music. Many are the same, especially the third years who will graduate soon" Oishi explained.

"I'll take over the family restaurant, and this was my last year for music" Kawamura smiled a bit sadly.

"Some of us don't want to give up on music, but when most of us quit, it won't be the same anymore" Hiyoshi said.

Sora stayed quiet and looked at her hands that rested on her lap.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei came back three days ago. She took it on herself to arrange a goodbye concert. We already have the stadium and date ready" Tezuka explained.

"When is the concert?" Saiyuki asked, seeing as her friend had totally lost her voice.

"In two weeks" Sanada answered.

"_They have their manager back for this last job…they don't need me anymore…"_

"You okay, Sora? You look pale" Ann worried.

"I-I'm okay" she muttered.

"That's all we had to say. Now you know of the situation" Sanada said.

"Sakaki-san, I assume the official papers have reached you" Tezuka turned to speak to the strict man, who nodded in response.

"Everything is set up for you" Sakaki added.

"Thank you for all the work" Tezuka bowed.

Sora still couldn't believe it. It was going to end like this? Just when she came to know the boys, it was already over?

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see who it was. "Marui-kun?"

The redhead avoided her eyes. "Come with me for a second" he said.

Sora nodded and left the room with him. The girls nodded to each other and stood up too.

"Where are you going?" Shishido asked.

"We're going to follow them, of course" Maiyuki rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do with those cameras?" Fuji smiled.

"Film it, what else?" Saiyuki rolled her eyes.

"Film what?" Oishi blinked.

"Nothing that concerns you" Tomo deadpanned and the girls left.

* * *

Marui led Sora outside, out of sight and far enough so that the others couldn't see them. Then he stopped. Sora stopped a step behind him and blinked at his back.

"Marui-kun, what -?" she started, but stopped as Marui turned around and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face on her shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock and her face flamed. "M-Marui-kun?"

"I was so scared" he whispered to her shoulder, his hot breath on her skin sent chills down her spine and made her shiver. "Don't ever do that again."

"D-D-Do what?" she asked, but he didn't listen to her.

"I've never been that scared before. I thought I had lost you."

Sora was really surprised to feel something wet land on her skin. "A-Are you crying?" she asked.

"I was so scared" he whispered.

"C-Come on, you're a man! Aren't women supposed to be the ones to cry?" Sora tried to joke, but fell silent as Marui tightened his hold on her. She shyly placed her own hands on his back and whispered: "I'm sorry I worried you, Marui-kun."

"I love you, Sora" Marui whispered.

Sora thought she had heard wrong. Her knees went weak and she thought she would've collapsed if Marui didn't hold her.

"Maybe it means nothing to you, but to me, you're everything. And when you disappeared like that, I thought I had really lost everything" his voice cracked. "I love you" he repeated and tightened his already tight hold on her.

Sora felt tears beginning to form in her own eyes as she held onto Marui. "I love you too" she cried. "I love you too!"

* * *

"Aaaaand cut!" Ann whispered and stopped filming. She had a happy smile on her face.

"What was that?" Momo blinked at the couple hugging each other.

"Love confession, you idiot" Ann whispered and turned off her camera.

"Those two? Lucky Marui, Sora's food is the best" Momo faked crying.

"Be quiet, Momoshiro-kun. They might hear you" Ann hissed.

"Oh, sorry" Momo whispered.

"Hey, when we get out of this bush, wanna go eat something?" Ann asked.

"Sure, let's go eat burgers" Momo grinned.

"Your treat" Ann smirked.

Momo growled a bit. "Fine…"

* * *

Saiyuki giggled a bit as she turned her own camera off. She turned to Shishido, who was for some reason hiding in the same bush and smirked evilly. "Perfect."

Shishido sighed. "And why am I here?"

"Don't ask me, you guys followed us" Saiyuki shrugged.

"Because I was curious about what you were talking about. If I had known you were going to film something like this, I would've stopped you" Shishido scowled.

"Why?" Saiyuki blinked.

"Does the word 'privacy' say anything to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you should realize that this is very, very wrong."

"Is not" Saiyuki frowned and put the camera in her bag. "She asked us to come and be ready to comfort her if Marui-san were to say no."

"This is nowhere near that…"

"But it's fun" Saiyuki smiled, and that silenced Shishido for a while.

* * *

"I feel like crying" Sakuno bit her lip.

"Senpai looks so happy" Tomo sighed dreamily. "Wonder when I'll get a boyfriend?"

"Maybe next year, Tomo-chan" Sakuno smiled a little.

"No" Tomo shook her head.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to get a boyfriend this summer!"

"Shhh, not so loud, Tomo-chan" Sakuno hissed.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Where are you going this summer anyway?" Sakuno asked as they waited for the couple to go away.

"Kyoto, Mum has always wanted to go there. You?"

"Nowhere, grandmother's so busy we don't have time to go anywhere."

"Come with us. Ill talk to my parents, they'll surely let you come!"

"Thank you, Tomo-chan!"

* * *

Maiyuko sighed and put her camera away. "Why am I the only one alone…?"

* * *

Marui and Sora had sat down on the grass to talk. They still hadn't left the place, and were unknowingly torturing their stalkers.

"What are you going to do when you graduate, Marui-kun? High school?" Sora asked.

Marui simply shook his head. "I hate studying. I've already decided to continue with music. I have plans with a couple of friends."

"Really? This soon?"

"Yeah, we start this summer."

"How come you arranged everything this soon?"

"I had predicted that The Princes wouldn't stay together for a long time. I have some old friends, and our dream was to start our own band one day" Marui smiled at the memory. "But then again, that orange-haired idiot got in trouble with teachers and got left behind when I went to junior high. That's when I joined The Princes, the first year in junior high. We gradually took more people in, and then there were too many people to perform at once" Marui laughed.

"So that's how The Princes was born" Sora smiled. "I never even knew when it was formed!"

"Don't you read any girl magazines? Don't bother answering, that was a stupid question."

Sora just laughed and looked at the clouds drifting in the sky.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you gone? What really happened?"

Sora blushed and looked away from him. "I was just angsting over something really stupid…" she muttered.

"Come on, tell me" Marui leaned closer.

"…"

"Soooraaa" he started playing with her hair.

"…fine. After that play, I got really depressed because I realized that I actually like you. That's why I didn't come here or answer your calls. Then Ann broke into my home and talked some sense into me. I was supposed to confess today but you were first" Sora explained and blushed even more.

"That's all? You still depressed?"

Sora smiled and leaned on him. "As if. I have no reason to be depressed now" she sighed contently and looked at the sky again. "The sky is so clear…"

Marui just laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm happy."

* * *

The stalkers were ready to fall asleep. "Go away already!"

* * *

**Finally! I don't have to worry about the confession part anymore! :happy happy happy:**

**Sora: You made me sound so weak...**

**Marui: I don't mind, I got to hold you! **

**Sora: "blush" Pervert!  
**

**Now now, calm down you two. Anyway, please leave a review and a vote for the sequel! And I would like to make something clear now: A person is allowed to vote only ONCE! So, ONE VOTE FOR ONE PERSON! No cheating, as much as I like seeing your enthuasiasm (this notice was mainly directed to people like Apple Bubblegum :laughs and hugs:)  
**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	22. Goodbye

**I know, I know, took a really long time to write such a short chapter. Well, I've been busy lately, with the junior high ending ceremonies and all...well, now that that's over with, I can finally end this fic! **

**So, this is the officially final chapter. The epilogue is more like a Q&A corner. So, if you have questions concerning this fic or the authoress, leave the question in your review and I'll answer it!**

**So, enjoy the last moments!**

* * *

**Goodbye**

Sora stared at the stadium. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not, to see the last moment everyone was together on the stage. She sighed and turned to walk away, but bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she muttered.

"Sora?"

She looked up to see some very suspicious looking guys. She narrowed her eyes. "And who the hell are you bastards?"

"That's so cruel" one of them sighed and took off his glasses "You already forgot us? And I saw you just yesterday, too."

"Marui-kun?! Then you guys…" Sora lowered her voice considerably. "Why are you still outside?"

"One of the staff members saw you outside and came to tell us. Why aren't you coming in?" Fuji asked. There were more than one person, remember?

"I was thinking about it, but changed my mind at the last minute. I'll just go and give my ticket to someone else."

"Ticket? Why the heck do you have a ticket?" Shishido frowned.

"Well, if I want to see the concert I must have a ticket, right?"

"Idiot" Marui lightly smacked her head "You can just walk to the backstage, you know?"

"But I'm not your replacement manager anymore…"

"Stupid, you don't have to be! We can bring other people there if we want to" Eiji grinned.

"Come on, Sora-san. We are going to be late" Oishi said.

"Wait a sec" Sora scanned the area and noticed a boy sitting near the entrance. She ran to him and asked "Do you want a ticket?"

The boy blinked at her. "You serious? You'd give your ticket to a stranger?"

"Sure, I don't need it anymore. Here, have fun" Sora gave him the ticket and ran back to the group.

"Let's go in!"

* * *

It was a perfect live. Everything went as planned, if not better, and they were having the time of their lives. Sora was tearing up as the end neared. Only a few songs and a goodbye-speech from everyone, then it would be over.

Sora slightly jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"You okay, Sora?" Marui asked.

"Yeah, just a bit sad" Sora admitted.

"You do realize that this isn't the end, don't you? We can call and meet anytime we want to."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same anymore…"

Marui leaned down so their faces were on the same level. "Stop acting so dark and pessimistic, it doesn't suit you. If you don't smile for me now I'm going to screw up my song."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes I would."

"You're so evil sometimes" Sora sighed but smiled anyway.

"Now that's more like it" Marui grinned. As the previous song came to an end Marui quickly pecked her cheek and straightened up. "For good luck" he winked and walked on the stage with his guitar.

Sora blushed an interesting shade of red and resisted the urge to go and strangle him.

"Hmm, I thought something was up with you two" Shishido popped up next to her, giving her a heart attack. "How long have you already been together?"

Sora blushed some more and avoided looking at him. "…two weeks…"

"Not that long yet, huh? I thought you'd start a bit sooner. Guess I was wrong. So" Shishido smirked "how far have you gone?"

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-shut up! None of your business!"

"Shh, quiet" Shishido put his hand over her mouth. "Marui's gonna mess up if you scream."

Sora nodded and Shishido released her. She watched as Marui ran his fingers on the strings and sang. "You know, for a long time, I've envied Marui-kun."

"How so?"

"Because not only can he sing and play guitar, but he can do both at the same time without messing up, no matter how difficult. I've never been good at music."

"He's just been playing since he learned to walk, I guess. Or he's a genius. Or maybe both" Shishido shrugged.

"Maybe…"

As the song ended and Marui got off the stage, he let out a sigh. "That might've been the last time I sing _Windy Road_ on stage" he said and set down his guitar.

Sora walked over and kissed his cheek. Marui was surprised, since Sora never really showed affection in public. She had a smirk on her lips, even though her cheeks were flushed. "Payback. That was a great performance."

Marui grinned. "Thanks!"

"Ii data" Inui muttered as he passed them.

* * *

After the final song, _Departures, _everyone got on stage to say their last words to their screaming and crying fans. Sora stayed backstage and watched their backs.

"First of all we'd like to thank all of you who came here tonight to see our last performance together. Thank you very much!" Sanada said and passed the microphone to the next person.

"Tonight was great, you were an awesome audience!" Kirihara smirked and passed the microphone.

(To save time, I'll do this the lazy way…)

Atobe: Ore-sama was very pleased with this night. I sincerely hope you will all support Ore-sama as Ore-sama starts Ore-sama's acting career. (insert crazy fangirls here)

Jiroh: Sugeee, everything was soooo cool tonight I wish you all the best! (falls asleep)

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane, I'm going to the top even if I have to go by myself! You'll see!

Fuji: Ryo-chan, you don't have to go alone. I'll come with you.

Ryoma: You don't have to come…

Fuji: I already decided. Thanks to everyone for coming!

Tezuka: Yudan sezu ni ikou!

Momo: I can see so many cute girls in the audience! Please don't cry, a smile suits you the best!

Oishi: Thank you for your support, we really appreciate it. Have a safe trip home, everyone!

Eiji: Nya Oishii, that was so boring! You should say something like "Love you all! Never forget us!" or something more exciting, hoi hoi!

Mukahi: Okay, Kikumaru, time's up! Yo, everyone, this is the almighty Gakuto-sama speaking! Thanks for coming to see me!

Oshitari: Gakuto, they didn't just come to see you. Thank you for coming, please be careful as you go home, there have been robberies around lately.

Hiyoshi: I still haven't gekokujoued every one of you, so I will be back.

Yohei & Kohei: To save time and effort, we speak together. We'll continue as solo singers, be sure to buy our single when it comes out!

Inui: I have gathered lots of good data, but still not enough. I thank all the fans for giving me helpful information.

Marui: You and your data, for once don't talk about that. See you around, people! And sorry to all the girls for not answering your love letters, I already have a girlfriend, you see."

The audience, most of the Princes and Sora: WHAT THE HELL?!

Marui: Ehehehe, I talked too long. Here, Taka-san shall give you a speech now!

Kawamura: Eh? But I haven't prepared…

Fuji: "puts a drum stick (what is that thing called??) in Taka's hand"

Kawamura: GREATO! THIS NIGHT EVERYONE SURE WAS BURNING, BABY!

Fuji: "takes the stick away"

Kawamura: Huh? What was I just…?

Kaidoh: Fssssh, thanks for everything up until now.

Shishido: Yeah, it's dull to keep repeating the same thing over and over again but thanks anyways, see you around.

Ootori: Shishido-san, that wasn't very nicely said…I want to thank everyone who has supported me and us, please take care of us in the future too!

Kentarou: Choutarou's so nice! Yeah, thanks to everyone! Love ya'll!

Kamio: "Ya'll" what's that supposed to mean? If you have to speak at least speak properly!

Shinji: I know, everyone has gotten so easy going about how they speak and pronounce. Sometimes what people say doesn't make any sense. Like that time a few days back when that kid came and started blabbing about something, I guess he wanted gum but then he just screamed and ran away like mad. I wonder if he had some mental problems? Speaking of mental problems-

Kamio: Thank you Shinji, that's enough! Hurry up Sengoku, you're next!

Sengoku: Why was I left to be the last one to speak? I'm hurt, you know! Don't you guys think they were mean?

Audience: YEAH!

Sanada: Thank you for turning everyone against us. Now, give your speech and be done with it!

Sengoku: Sure sure… Thanks everyone for loving me! Let's arrange a date sometime, okay?!

Girl audience: KYAAAAAA!

Sora (mumbling backstage): That guy never changes…

The Princes: THANK YOU!

* * *

_A little over one year after the final concert_

Sora was doing her math homework in her room. It was a hot day and studying high school math wasn't exactly the first thing she wanted to do. But if she wanted to have good marks, which she needed if she wanted to become a manager, she had to study, no matter what. Life is so cruel, isn't it?

Suddenly her cell rang. Sora reached out and opened it to see that she had received a message. She opened the file and smiled a bit.

_Hey Sora! You free tomorrow? I wanna show you something. Come to the usual place around noon and you'll see!_

Sora started to type back. _Sure, see you tomorrow!_

She turned back to her homework feeling refreshed. "I wonder what that idiot has in stock for me this time…"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Oh yes, that's it. The last part is a beginning for the sequel. I might change the time though...**

**I won't thank you yet, since the epilogue is still coming. You have to wait for MY speech for a little while longer.**

**Sora: As if they would bother to read your speech...**

**As mean as ever, aren't you...?**

**Sora: I have to get my own share of evilness sometimes! And you won't let me be evil in the actual chapter!**

**So, you're saying that it's my fault that you're mean to me?**

**Sora: Exactly. You're slow.**

**T.T Fine! Be that way!**

**Anyways, I currently have 10 votes for the sequel(s). I still need five, people! If you like my fic, please leave a vote so I know :3**

**Peace out!**


	23. Questions & Answers

**Questions and Answers**

Now, I would like you to imagine a large room with dozens of comfy chairs and a table in the middle. The table is covered by several papers. And now, as corny theme music is playing on the background, the characters of this fiction enter the room and take their seats. The show begins.

(Since the author is too lazy to write proper sentences, this chapter is written as a play. Please bare with it.)

Sora: "cough" Alright, is everyone here now?

Everyone: Yes!

Sora: Now we shall begin the epilogue, also known as the Q&A corner! The first question –

Marui: Sora, you forgot something.

Sora: ? What did I forget?

Marui: The author is supposed to come in first.

Sora: But I don't want her here. She kept making me so weak in the last chapters. Too girly. And when she drew me she made me so Goddarn _cute_! I hate her!

Momo: Well, you _are _a girl, so it's okay to make you girly, right?

Sora: "glare" No, it is most definitely not okay.

Oishi: Guys, please don't fight now. Everyone is watching us!

Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane…

Sora: I will not welcome the author!

Yohei: "sigh" Sora-nee can be so troublesome, right Kohei?

Kohei: You're right, Yohei. Should we call in the author then?

Yohei: Excellent idea.

Yohei & Kohei: We will now proudly present the author(ess) of the "New manager is a WTF?!", poakkis!

poakkis: "walks in and waves to the cameras" Hello everyone! I'm poakkis, the "cough" proud author(ess) of this fic!

Inui: Why do you keep saying author(ess)?

poakkis: Because I'm a girl, but I'm not sure if I should say author or authoress.

Inui: I see. "takes notes" Ii data

Sora: You and your data. When you two are combined, it's nothing but trouble. Anyways, the first question is –

poakkis: "snatches the paper" Why do Yohei and Kohei call Sora "Sora-nee" when they're actually the same age? (second year in junior high)

Kirihara: I was wondering about that too.

Fuji: So, what's the reason?

Yohei & Kohei: We don't know. It just sounds right.

Sora: Pretty stupid reasoning. But I kind of like it so it's okay.

poakkis: Now, the next question –

Sora: "snatches the paper" Why was Ryuuzaki-sensei recovering abroad? Well, that's a good question.

Ryuuzaki-sensei: I was on vacation.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Ryuuzaki-sensei: What? I needed vacation, and spending a year in Hawaii sure was refreshing!

Tezuka: That was irresponsible…

Sanada: I agree.

Eiji: Nya, I'll read the next question! Due to all the commotion Sora's birthday caused, many were confused about her true age. So, how old is Sora, nya?!

Sora: Yes, I would like to know that, too.

poakkis: …I know my math isn't the best! Stop looking at me like that!

Oshitari: Just answer the question.

poakkis: Well, I'm pretty sure she's 15…no, wait, 14…or is it 15…?

Mukahi: How can she be 15, since some of the 3rd years are still 14?

poakkis: Oh, you're right. She's 14. And Marui's 15. I guess I got confused since I was 15 when I became a 3rd year jr high student.

Shishido: Lame…

poakkis: Well, if I was so lame, why don't _you_ read the next question?

Shishido: Whatever. When will Marui and Sora kiss for real?

SIIIIIILENCE

Sora: "very very very veeery deep blush" WHAT THE HELL??

Marui: Well, how about right now?

Sora: "slams the papers on Marui's face" IN YOUR DREAMS!

Marui: You do understand that you just gave me permission to dream anything I want to?

Sora: …I take my words back. Don't dream of me.

Marui: Too late.

Sora: WHAT?!

Marui: I was just messing around with you, idiot.

Sora: "sighs with relief"

Marui …maybe

Sora: I'LL KILL YOU, MARUI BUNTA!

poakkis: Do that some other time, we have questions to answer. So I guess that we still don't know when those two will share their first kiss on the lips.

Fuji: I would like to remind you that they already kissed.

Oishi: Eh? I don't remember that ever happening.

Ryoma: You weren't in the room at the time, senpai. Should we have a flashback for you?

**!Flashback!**

_"Y-y-you guys are under the...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Eiji laughed and pointed at them.  
__Sora and Marui blinked. __They slowly turned to look up.  
"...no way..." they muttered._

"_Oh yes, it is a mistletoe" Fuji smiled._

"_WHY THE HELL IS THERE A MISTLETOE!?" Sora yelled._

"_Because Fuji-senpai wanted to put it there. Oh, and there are others around, so you better be careful" Ryoma smirked._

"_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO KISS HIM!" Sora kept yelling and pointed at Marui, who looked like he was about to faint. For what reason, we'll never know._

"_But you have to, it's a tradition" Fuji smiled._

"_I HATE TRADITIONS!"_

"_Too bad, you still have to do it. Don't worry, you're not the first ones who fell victim" Fuji just smiled. Oh, how Sora wanted to punch him…_

"_Who were the first ones then?" she tried to sound calm._

"_Kabaji and Momo" Ryoma couldn't help but snicker._

_Sora felt kinda relieved, at least she wasn't there with someone like Kabaji. Maybe Marui wasn't that bad after all…?_

_Taking a deep breath, she turned to Marui. She just stared at him for a loooooooong time, until Marui snapped._

"_Why are you staring at me?" _

"_The guy should make the first move" _

"_Since when was that decided?!"_

"_It has been a rule ever since humans invented dating."_

"_No one ever invented it! And you just came up with that rule, didn't you!?"_

"_Geez, you're hopeless. I never knew you were such a wimp"_

_That did the trick. For a split second Sora froze, unable to believe it._

_The room was full of whistling and clapping, but most of all, laughter. _

"_Hey, Sora you're all red!" Momo laughed._

"_Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shut up!" _

"_Could it be…" Inui mumbled and looked up from his notebook. "That was your first one?"_

_You can imagine the silence._

"_O-o-o-of course it wasn't! Why do you think it was?" _

"_Because you looked like it" Inui answered and returned to scribbling into that cute little notebook._

**!End of flashback!**

Sora: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME?! I HAD ALREADY FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT STUPID ACCIDENT!

Marui: Sora, you're so cold! And I thought you liked me "fake tears"

Sora: "blusssh" O-of course I like you, it's just that such a sudden kiss, and in front of _everybody, _is so embarrassing!

Marui: So you want it to be private?

Sora: …don't say it like that…

poakkis: Let me correct my earlier statement: It is still unknown when they're going to share their first kiss as a couple.

Shishido: Whatever, this is getting really lame with just the two of them in the spotlight. Next question!

Atobe: Ore-sama shall read this. Is Sora a Mary Sue by heart?

Sora: Of course not. I'm not perfect.

Kamio: But the again, you're strong, you're good at cooking, cleaning and other household chores, you're rather good looking, you dance like a pro and you have the power to make us obey you. I think that sounds like a Mary Sue.

poakkis: There are some things that even she can't do. Like music.

Everyone: Music?

poakkis: Yes, as surprising as it may be, Sora can't sing, play any musical instrument or even read poems well. Well, poems have got nothing to do with music, but that doesn't change the fact that she can't read them. And even though she's great at dancing, she pretty much sucks in many sports, like football or swimming. Actually, Sora can't swim.

Everyone minus Sora: WHAT THE HECK?!

Sora: Well, I hate water. It's good as long as it's just my feet, but I hate bathing. Shower is okay.

Sengoku: Aww, I wanted to see you in a bikini…

Marui & Shishido: "emitting murder-aura" What did you say, Sengoku?

Sengoku: EEP!

Sora: Guys, I'm happy you're jealous but it's okay, I'll kill him later myself.

Marui & Shishido: Whatever…

poakkis: So, Sora is not a Mary Sue. I should probably teach her how to swim…

Oishi: You definitely should! What if she fell into the ocean?! She would die! Or, or if she was pushed out of the boat while fishing and –

Sora: Oishi-kun, I'm happy that you're worried about me, but that won't happen. And I hate fishing, the fish are so slimy and disgusting when they're alive.

Oishi: Oh…

Ootori: Anyway, the next question is this: Did Shishido really like Sora? Was it easy to give up?

Sora: Wait, what? Ryou-kun liked me?

Shishido: It's in the past, forget it. And now that I think of it, it might've just been a crush. Nothing big. Since I didn't even cry.

Ootori: Shishido-san, you can cry?

Shishido: Choutarou, I'm a human too. Of course I'm capable of crying.

Oshitari: Next question. Why did the author(ess) pair Sora up with Marui? The romance came pretty late.

poakkis: Well, that's because I didn't know who to pair up with her at first. When I started writing this, I thought about making Sora fall in love with Mukahi.

Mukahi: WHAT?!

poakkis: But then again, it sounded weird to have those two rivals (Eiji and Mukahi) work together to scare Sora at the beginning, so I changed Mukahi to Marui. Really, at first I didn't even think about making it a MaruiOC.

Marui: I'm glad it ended this way!

Sora: I guess I'm happy too…

poakkis: And sorry, Shishido, I really did consider you too. But it just seemed right to have Marui with Sora.

Shishido: It's okay.

Mukahi: Neeext question! What were Mukahi and Oshitari doing that one night that was mentioned in chapter 7? WHAT'S WITH THIS QUESTION?!

Oshitari: It's okay, Gakuto, we have to tell them.

Mukahi: NO! NONONONONONO ABSOLUTELY NO!

Sora: What's wrong? I think it's okay for a teenager to watch Teletubbies in the middle of a night and sing along to the theme song.

SIIIIILENCE

Hiyoshi: Mukahi-san…you like Teletubbies?

Mukahi: "blush" SO WHAT?! YOU PICKING A FIGHT?!

Hiyoshi: No, it's just that you don't look like a person who likes children's shows.

Oshitari: That's why Gakuto wanted to hide everything. He's just embarrassed.

Sora: Let's leave them alone already. Mukahi-kun has suffered enough.

Mukahi: Thanks…I guess.

Jiroh: ME ME ME, LET ME READ THE NEXT QUESTION!

Sora: Here you go then.

Jiroh: Yay! Okay! Why don't the guys bully Sora like they bullied all the other replacements?

SIIILENCE

Sanada: Because she's a girl.

Fuji: Because she's interesting.

Momo: Because she makes good food!

Ryoma: Because she's scary and can beat the crap out of most of us if she wants to.

Sora: My, thank you, Ryoma-kun. Would you mind if I demonstrate what could happen if you get on my nerves?

Ryoma: No, I think I'll pass on this offer.

Marui: Are there more questions?

poakkis: Nope, no more.

Kawamura: But there was such a huge pile!

poakkis: Oh, that? I got tired of answering so I burned it while you were talking about Teletubbies.

Everyone: "huge sweatdrop" That's our author, okay…

poakkis: So, now that that's over with, I guess it's bye bye and see you in the sequel!

Sora: Wait, what? You're going to continue?!

poakkis: Well, so many people wanted me to continue so I guess you won't get rid of me quite yet "evil smile"

Sora: WHY ME?!

Marui: Calm down, Sora, it's okay. The sequel's mostly about us so I guess it's going to be okay.

poakkis: I wouldn't be so sure about that, Marui-san.

Sora & Marui: ?

poakkis: See you!

And now, as the corny music starts playing all over again and the ending credits start to roll over the screen, the gang waves and blows kisses to _you. _Yes, you who have read the fiction all the way to it's end, we sincerely thank you and hope that you will either visit poakkis' other stories or patiently wait for the sequel to come out. And we hope that you will also leave a review before you leave.

Peace out.

* * *

**There, I'm finally done. I hope I didn't bore you to death and that everyone enjoyed this fiction as much as I hope.**

**To tell you the truth, this fic was a pain in the neck sometimes. Because I really don't think when I write, I often get myself into dead-ends and have to start planning all over again. Not to mention that I happen to change my mind every five minutes -.-U**

**But I'm really happy that I actually finished this. It feels good to know that people like my story and actually wait for the update! ...I'm getting all sappy now, aren't I...?**

**Well, thanks to everyone who has reviewed even once, to everyone who bothered to read this fic to this point and to everyone who voted for the sequel! :gives a big hug to everyone:  
**

**poakkis bows and leaves the stage for now!**


End file.
